Liar Liar I Set You On Fire
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: I don't expect you to understand how actually bad this could be. You THINK you've read this before, but you haven't. You haven't read what I've gone through trust me. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to the call, or maybe I shouldn't have involved myself. I can't let that stop me now, because the voice in my head reminds me how much work we have to do.
1. No Such Thing

**Prologue**

People shouldn't travel consistently. Shouldn't some people stay in one place for some time? Have some grounded life that doesn't mean moving all the time? I moved, a lot, maybe that's why I feel like people needed to be grounded at some point. Let's reflect my not-so-settled life.

-Las Vegas (Born there, never raised there)  
-Arkansas (Raised until 2-3)  
-Kentucky (Where I spent most of my time, and currently stay)  
-Washington (The state, where I lived till I was about 5-7)  
-Las Vegas(Yes, the place I was born, I couldn't stay away. 7-10)  
-Kentucky(From 10 to now, which is 15.)

Coming from so many different places, who really had time to make friends and keep them? As a kid I didn't really understand how bad it was. I just believed that people just didn't like me, and only let me play with them because they felt sorry because I was the loner. Maybe some weren't really just pitting me; I did have a few true friends who like me (I think) so things wouldn't be totally atrocious. The more I think about it, I wonder if it was the way I looked.

Was it my blonde hair, how even if it was a very golden color, my mother had this obsession with cutting it just too short. Later I would prove how much I hated having bangs when I would take that matter into my own hands. I had blue eyes, and she always said that they were just beautiful, but I wanted something like green or even hazel eyes.

I had really fair skin, the type of skin color that would tan to a point before getting burnt and then peeling. I also had a mild acne problem as a kid, strange I know, but dear Lord there really was no break for me at this point. I was also a bit chubby in the cheeks and belly (baby fat, no joke) so, I wasn't the ideal type or whatever. Being practically discriminated for whatever the hell it was, I had to turn to something that would comfort me. Since I was still a kid at the time, it was none other than my trusted TV. At night, when I didn't want to sleep or couldn't, I was sneak to my small T.V. And turn it on to Adult Swim.

It was the thrill of watching "adult" shows, but looking back on those shows I don't think they were really bad. I was too much of a kid to understand them anyway. At one point at night, a strange show would come on that I would soon take a liking to. I memorized their names, the good guys, and would always secretly hope to travel there to help them. It took a while to memorize the name of the show, because remember, I was about seven or so when I started to learn Japanese names.

The name, as I remember and my interest pops up when I hear it, was Yuyu Hakusho.

Twice in my life I fell to sadness after Y.Y.H. was canceled from Adult Swim and Tsunami, but soon I forgot about them, forever to be stuck in a reality that was harsh and cold. I was just so caught up in life that I couldn't remember the name, and from time to time I would remember a show about a dead guy that came back to life and, for some reason, a red headed guy that looked like a woman. In the 6th grade I found another love to watch, Naruto. With that happening I had another obsession to fill the hole I had. Going to the computer I'd written stories about the show, but let's not talk about how seriously demented and what lack of knowledge I had to actually write a story, until something funny caught my eyes one day.

I had read a story that sparked something familiar inside me. I kept reading, and reading, until at one point I was remembering certain things I thought I'd never remember. My heart flipped, my stomach started to roll around, and I was pretty sure I actually gasped (something I just don't do.) The introduction of Yusuke and his sarcastic ways and how he never seemed to care what others think, Kuwabara and his silly behavior, but always trying to be a good guy by sticking up for what he believed in. Kurama's intellect combined with his deadly nature and amazing poker face at times were fascinating for me, and Hiei's pissed mood but was one of the most awesome bad-asses I've known in my life. I finally found the show, the _anime_; I thought I'd lost forever. After a while I had lost interest in Naruto, and went back to my beloved Yuyu Hakusho, writing stories that I regretted later for their lack of making sense as well. Really, I came up with so many Ideas that I didn't care if it made sense or not, I just kept writing to the point of no return.

Growing up, I matured, and so did my writing ability along with the process of creating them. Everything was more elaborate and detailed now. Later in life, when I was thirteen or fourteen, I created a Fan Fiction account and left it unattended with no stories up. I felt pity when I found it and realized that I could at least make one story. A story no one would forget and would love. Or so I hopped.

Too bad I wouldn't be around to finish the story.

**Chapter One: No Such Thing**

"I'm so thirsty-"

"Man, this Capri-sun-no-artificial-flavors-or-colors-'Roaring'-Waters'-fruit-flavored-water-'Wild-Cherry'-flavored-with-other-natural-flavors' is really good."

Ah yes, that was Alex Marshall's way of basically making a joke out of something. The guy was a goof and a good friend since eighth grade. I remember the first couple of days he was new to the school well enough. I hadn't talk to him because I didn't know what he was like. He always wore black (and by always I mean those three days he was there it was nothing _but_ black.) He always seemed quiet. I knew this because he was in all but three of my classes, and by this time we were still in the seven classes system. Near me, I'd always give him space, and I'd keep that way until the fourth day.

I was sitting next to Amber, a close friend since the _seventh_ grade, who I might add only had two of the same classes with me and one of them with Alex. Luckily, that one class with me _and_ him (make sense?) The subject of boys came up, like always, when it came to a question neither of us knew how to answer:

"Why are guys' idiots?"

Amber, being the way she was since she was basically blunt as could, decided to bring in Alex for the response. "Hey," turning to him suddenly, Alex looked up a bit surprised and brushed some of his black hair away from his face, but at the time I couldn't see his eyes.

"You're a guy, why do you guys act like douches?" Amber had an interested look on her face, but she was being serious whether people thought she wasn't. Alex could only blink while furrowing his eye-brows with a small smile on his lips when he answered. "Guys aren't really going to treat you nice at this age, says my mom, but there are some guys out there who aren't really bad. Don't give up hope." It threw us for a loop when he responded.

We continued to talk about it, and came to terms with what Alex had to say.

"Well, are you one of the good guys, or just sincerely an ass?" I asked him, leaned back with my legs crossed and my arms. My tone was light and it wasn't meant to be serious, the question was more of a rhetorical thing since I could tell that he wasn't that bad at all.

He finally looked at me, and I caught the greenest pair of eyes I'd have ever seen in my life. They were mossy, or maybe just plan forest green eyes. Whenever I saw them I melted and had to hold my breath for a bit before releasing.

"I'm a good guy; I just can't bring myself to be an ass."

That was the start of a wonderful friendship, and one of the longest crushes I've ever had in my life. Yes I dated others (let's not go there, please?) but usually I didn't find them anywhere as near as great as Alex. Amber found out quickly, and all she had to say was:

"Listen girl, if you two honestly like each other it's just fine and dandy, but If he hurts you though, I'll kick his ass."

Ah Amber, always there to have my back when life gets me down.

"Alex, do you not realize that-"

"Shhhh!"

"What?-"

"Let's be quiet!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm gonna punch you in the face."

We couldn't control our laughter after that, bursting out into fits of giggles and an occasional snort I tried desperately not to show. Unfortunately he had actually caught me doing a couple at times.

"Hey, there's my favorite laugh!" I tried calming down long enough to reply. "You do this on purpose, I know you do. Anyway it's late and unfortunately we have school."

My tone went down a bit, from the sadness of having to get up early and deal with favoritism and not so friendly teachers. Minus a good few teachers though, but still...

"Ahh, well, can I copy the homework for Mr. Shelton?" Scoffing I nodded before agreeing to it (considering he couldn't see me nod.)

"Thanks, Tay. Night!"

There was that moment when I wanted to say "No wait! I don't care let's talk more!" but I knew I wouldn't be able to do.

"Goodnight, Alex."

After sighing in defeat and ending the call I had nothing else to do. My homework was done, I didn't feel like doodling, and I was too tired to read anything. The next best thing was to just sleep, like I intended to do in the first place.

As I put down my cell phone a clap of thunder cause me to jump a bit before watching the lightning preform a strode light affect while growling at the lightning and thunder before sliding in the covers of my bed. There I felt safe and warm, even in the storm. The splashes of rain outside were what really interested me, well everything was, but I liked it the most. The rain would soon put me into a dream land of adventure, action, and classical romance, only not really. Sometimes I dream of random things, and sometimes I dream of things I can write and use as stories.

Tonight was the exception, because I wouldn't sleep very long. I would wake up to something strange.

**Later**

There was darkness at first; the sound of rain could be heard but not enough to wake me. It was the clattering of plastic against wood that startled me, and then the sound of an up-beat but raunchy Ke$ha song that broke through the darkness and slight silence (minus the storm). My attention was back to the harsh reality that my cell phone was ringing, and instantly my eyes snapped open while turning my body over to grab it off its charger. The song kept playing; I tried to ignore it enough to blink through my sleep to read the screen.

_**Private Number.**_

Typical, possibly a prank call from some classmate that thought it was funny to call someone this late at night. The anger rose in me quickly as I gathered my breath and squeezed my lips together in a pucker. Clicking the green little phone button, I held it to my ear and sighed out a hello.

"Evening,"

The voice didn't even sound like a classmate, not even close. The sound of his mature and, in a way, proper sent an unnerving child through my body to wake me up instantly. What was even creepier was the fact that the voice was vaguely familiar, like someone I've heard plenty of times but not enough to actually identify the person. I defiantly didn't like the sound of a smirk playing on his lips. All I knew was that this was a man, but I knew nothing more than that. My breath was speeding up quickly because I'm one of those paranoid people that kept on edge when there was even a slight possible danger.

"…W-who is this?"

God, please don't let this be a real like Scream movie. I do _not_ want to be the first to die. Hopefully my skill of observing how to _not_ get killed by a psychopath was very up to date and sharp.

"Soon, you'll find out. As of now, if you want to make it in time I suggest you get ready. You only have forty-five minutes before it closes."

I took the phone away from ear to look at the screen before looking back. Was this guy seriously… serious? Did I have "I'm gullible" tattooed on my forehead or something?

"Okay, listen. Don't ever call back, don't do anything you freak—"

"I'd consider what you say to me. The portal will easily be gone if you disrespect me."

…?

…!

Portal, as in one to another dimension, going to another world/universe to be stuck there in utter confusion, that kind of portal thing? Again, I had a troubling time to not look at the phone and repeat what I had said early.

"Portal?"

"Yes, a portal. Like I said, I'd start getting ready. Time is ticking away and it would be ashamed if you missed this opportunity."

"But—"

"I will call back in five minutes. Be ready by then."

The line went dead with that repetitive blank noise before I removed the phone from my ear. My mind was racing with the possibilities of the bad and good from this. The bad was that this was a prank all around, this guy was going to hurt me if I even though of trying to do whatever I did. What if I didn't do what he wanted? I mean, he could easily be watching me as I dress or if I'm sleeping.

That is to say if I will dress, of course.

Swallowing the bile that had arrived in my throat it didn't look like I had a choice. The thought of my family now worried me, and if this guy was knew where I could live as easily as he knew my number. He could hurt them, or even my friends, if I didn't comply. It was true; I didn't feel like I had a choice.

I reluctantly pushed myself out of bed while going through the laundry basket to pick out something I've already worn. Pulling out a pair of knee high shorts and a black tank-top where the straps in the back connected. At this point, I had just thrown my slightly faded red and black hair up into a high pony-tail while slipping on a pair of black flats whenever the phone started to ring once again. I answered breathless.

"Alright, I'm ready for… Whatever." I looked up to the ceiling while shaking my head.

"Good. Outside of your home, and across the street from the church, there is a graveyard. The graveyard contains a well there. That is where you're supposed to be."

This _totally_ didn't scream hoax.

"What's my time limit?"

"What time is it?"

Looking at my phone to check the time, I replied; "Eleven forty."

A small pause before this man replied "You have twenty minutes. I'll speak to you once you've gone through." The line was dead.

Okay, you can call me impatient, crazy, sometimes selfish and even a bit vain when it came to my looks. However, you could never fully call me trusting of others. Everyone will take advantage of you at some point in your life, sometimes of the smallest things and then other times they take too much from you. Situations like this, I knew at that moment someone was screaming into the computer: "IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO FOLLOW THIS GUY?" My answer to you is yes. My reasons were unknown at that time, but my goal was something… well, just something.

By this time I was able to sneak through the front door, knowing fully well that no one would be up at this time and that they were too dead asleep to acknowledge the sound. The storm had died down to just drizzle, but there was still thundering and heat lightning. I was "smart" enough to bring my only favored devices I cared for: IPod and cell phone. So either, get kidnaped/pranked by someone you knew or die from a possible lightning strike. Either were good possibilities. I didn't take my time going through my yard, considering it was fairly good sized yard and I also had to put in the very spacious church parking lot. By the time I had reached the street lamp where I could cross to the cemetery I was breathing heavily, and even more nervous. At the moment, I saw nothing but a few head stones in front where the light was brightest, but adventuring further I couldn't even tell where I was at. I had to pull out my cell-phone to see where I was walking.

After five minutes of walking to the middle of the graveyard, I noticed the well. The stones were placed in a square fashion instead of circular, and the tree planted right next to it covered most of the entrance. Looking around through the black, I only saw headstones… with dead people's names… for dead people… whom I was standing on.

In that moment I freaked out while looking around, scared and confused as to why I had followed the guys' directions. Cursing under my breath I shook my head and walked over to the well, trying to get under the tree for shelter. It'd be more reasonable to go home, but I was hoping that maybe this mystery man would call back. It didn't take long for me to notice that I didn't need him to call back. I didn't need him for anything at the moment because I found what I needed.

I found the portal.

* * *

Groaning, I felt smothered in my own clothing while turning on my back. I felt the dirt on the top side of my hands, the sunshine on my face trying to rid of the rain water. The sun was also trying to get to my eyes, but with them closed I wouldn't let it. It wasn't until I realized that those things shouldn't have been happening at that moment, did I allow myself to open my eyes and avert from the sun. Adjusting to the light, squinting, I noticed that the blurred figure happened to be a squirrel too close for comfort.

"Gah!" Flinging up from the spot I crawled back to watch the squirrel run away with its bushy tail trailing behind him up the nearest tree. I had to blink to take in everything around me. I frantically looked at the ever green forest with confusion; try to block the sun from my eyes by shielding it with my sleeve. I just didn't understand!

"What's going on!" I called out while sitting up and huddling over, grabbing my head in both hands and closing my eyes shut. I had to think of how I got here.

_Okay, talked to Alex then went to sleep. Woke up… _

I recalled the mystery man and how he directed me to go find a portal.

_Went to look for it in the graveyard…__ the well… Oh! The well!_

I snapped up while and stared straight ahead, shoulders finally relaxing enough where I could calm down. "Okay, Taylor, that's when noticed the blue swirly thing and fell in… and now that's when you've landed here!" Talking to myself in third person wasn't really out of the normal for me. I would do it whenever I couldn't understand what was going on in my surroundings. It was a copping mechanism. "There was something else…" I ran a hand over my face to wipe away the water and dirt now caked on. I knew something else was coming up, he said something about—

In the moment of scratching my brain for answers, a muffled sound of Ke$ha along with a vibration coming from my jacket pocket interrupted me. Looking at my pocket before pulling it out, I noticed it was the same private call crap. Answering I said nothing and waited for him to speak.

"This is the part where you finally learn why you're here." His voice seemed as ever calm which only caused me to question what he was going to say. "However, that is something that I'm going to change. I'm leaving you to make your choice from now on, but I expect thanks in the future."

"A thanks? You send me to the graveyard at night, lead me to a blue tornado that sends me to the morning and into a forest, and you want a _thanks_?"

"It's called a portal, and it's not just a forest. If you notice anything around you, you'll notice that up ahead you'll find a park where you can enjoy the day."

Looking to the side at the phone, but still attached to my ear, I looked back straight ahead before getting up and walking through the bushes. I kept walking until I heard a faint horn honking and the sound of laughter. This gave me motivation to keep moving until I came right out hear the outer-field of the park. It was a normal park, near a city where life continued in its normal day. It was like going into the city back at home, only there were more buildings.

"I see this, but I just don't really want to become a homeless kid."

A chuckle came from the other line, almost reminding me that I was still on the phone and that speaking my mind wouldn't be wise."

"You won't. All you have to do is follow the path the park leads and look around. I'm sure you'll find what you've been wanting at the end of the pathway. For the time being, I won't be making these calls for a while, not for a long time. You're on your own." Once again, the line went dead.

* * *

I won't bore you with how I managed to get to the place where I am, but I will tell you that it wasn't very fun. For the longest time, I wandered and wandered. Nothing more than that, but it wasn't until I noticed a girl roughly my age wearing a particular school uniform. It was blue, like the kind of blue that was a few shades off of indigo, but nothing too dark. You could obviously tell it was blue. Following her and her friend for some time I noticed they had a yellow scarf around the collar of the uniform. Brown shoes, a brown brief case. It all fit into a familiar outfit I wasn't quite sure I knew from.

I chanted to myself mentally "_I know this, I know this, I know this."_ Like I really did, but every time I tried to place it from _where_ I knew it from, it felt wrong.

So, I followed them. Like a creepy, wet, homeless looking stalker that I'm sure I look like, I followed them till my heart's content. My heart was very content once I noticed the school they had finally arrived to. In fact, my heart exploded with excitement, confusion, and a wild fan-girl like feeling I almost started to scream if it weren't for my hold my mouth shut. Those two girls entered the school, none other than, Sarayashki Junior High School.

I mean it _was_ Sarayashki Junior High.

There was no mistake about it, considering the sign plainly read said school name, and the uniforms all fit together once I saw the boys. Why was it easier to piece everything together because of the boys' uniform? Well, a certain cat-lover always wore it. I wouldn't see why not. Just like that, staring at the people, looking at the sign that was in plain _English_ for the Lords sake, it all made sense. Mystery man had a point whenever he said something about finding what I wanted. I did find what I wanted, and to be honest it was something that I wasn't going to forget.

But let's be realistic here; Japan could have easily had a similar school with the similar uniform. I'm not realistic though, I'm more of a dreamer than anything so to hell with it! This was Yusuke's school!—

Oh shit…

Oh, _freaking shit_…

At that moment, I was spontaneous enough to walk through the entrance while trying to ignore every ones wandering stares to me. If the school was real, who says that these characters—these idols of mine—weren't real as well? I knew I had to make sense of mystery man, and I knew that I was given a chance _by_ mystery man to be here. I wasn't going to waste time by being petrified by surprise. I was going to find this Spirit Detective and get answers!

I was sneaky, a secret agent per-say, but I was doing well for not having experience in that department. I was able to go to the back of the school and find a back entrance. Less awkward stares if I came from the back. A janitor had just walked out, giving me the perfect chance to run and go in without getting caught. Once I was in I could feel that similar school atmosphere set in quickly. I would say that comparing schools from Japan and America, there were similarities and differences. Details that shouldn't really matter to me, and they didn't. Of course there was the difference of uniforms that made me stand out like a Goth kid stuck in a crowd full of preps and snobs. I wasn't Goth, or emo, but I did like the darker side of fashion so… I guess to them I could be.

Anyway, I was now wandering around the hallway, looking back and forth while progressing slowly to look into classes and down other hallways. I was earning more stares than I wanted, considering I probably shouldn't be seen. It would be strange. As soon as I spotted a girls bathroom and quickly proceeded to hide out in there for the time being. Walking in I looked under the stalls to make sure that no one was there. To my luck, there was no one, which meant that it gave me time to think of where to find the main character of this anime. _Okay, Yusuke is the type to skip and he usually hangs out in like__—_oh, but I wouldn't even have time to finish that thought. The sound of the girls' bathroom door opening caused me to practically jump into the nearest stall and close it. I wasn't loud though, because the girls were chattering loudly and seemed to far deep into their conversation to notice me. I didn't have time to play spy anymore! I needed to find Yusuke!

"God, Urameshi though…"

Huh?

"I just still can't believe he's back."

"Yeah, I mean I just don't see how someone could fake their death like that."

Well, maybe I could play a bit more.

I tried to make myself comfortable by quietly sitting on the toilet, bringing my feet up so they wouldn't notice.

"Poor Keiko can't even see how much trouble he is."

I had to roll my eyes at that one. It was an understatement, but I also found that to be false. Understatement, because trouble found _him_ in any shape or form and an insult because… well, I didn't like her tone whenever she used it, and she didn't have a say in what Keiko did or not. Which lead to the realization that… Keiko was, hello, real? Putting my hand to my forehead I almost felt like an idiot for not noticing they were talking about one of the main females of the show here!

"Keiko should know better than to hang out with such a delinquent like him. Always skipping class, hangout on the roof…"

Even in that moment of complete disgust from these snobby girls, I abruptly found moment happiness, thanks to the fact that they had given me a clue to where the Spirit Detective would be. I smiled to myself and waited for them to leave before flinging the stall door open and heading out of the bathroom and then… stopping. I didn't know where the hell the entrance to the roof could be. It was time to walk around like a homeless wandering kid again. This time, I was sneakier because I didn't want to raise alarm or have kids question me. That wouldn't really help me find Yusuke at all. After about ten minutes of sneaking around and sort of learning where things were at, I found stairs leading upward. Stopping in front of them I looked around before starting to go up and up.

If I was out of breath before from my nervousness, I was defiantly out of breath by being nervous and running. Going up one more flight of stairs, I came upon a door. This door was painted a darkened beige color that made me think of melted vanilla ice-cream. My tummy was twisting in knots, I was sweating and very exhausted. The moment of pure truth was coming up next, but not saying that the school itself, along with Keiko, wasn't real. I just didn't see Keiko yet so going by the school alone would be silly. Now it was time to focus on what was in front of me, and what could possibly be on the other side.

With shaky hands I pressed on the door and opened it, thanks to its triangular door knob. I wasn't loud whenever I opened the door, but I was hoping he would notice me before I notice him and speak up. Walking out into the sunshine I had to shield my eyes from its harshness. Once I was able to adjust the view came quite clear to me. You could see the city and busy lives of those still walking to work, the students who were coming in as well, which were just specks of blue and dark heads. It really was a pretty view on the right sunny day. After taking in the scenery I realized that, hello, I was looking for a freaking detective at the moment. Looking around, I didn't see anything but the emptiness. I walked around the corner of the miniature building to see if I could spot anyone. Then bam;

"Yusuke,"

Speaking his name came out so easily, that whenever he looked at me it seemed like he was expecting someone he knew.

"Urameshi?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'd like to thank _KatsumiHeartsYou_ for being my beta reader and helping me fix this chapter! This is edited, so something's had changed! Hopefully the next one will be updated soon too! (But we have lives, so you know...) XO TAYLOR! :D Edited:  
**11/23/10:** I'd like to thank _Oddity __Schmoddity _for helping me solve a problem that will hopefully help my story get more reviews/reads! Thank you!  
**6/16/11:** I've decided to redo ALL of Liar, Liar. If you read the second chapter, prepare to be completely confused because there are definite changes in the character and other characters. I wouldn't advise it, but if you're the type to rebel against what authors say just to see what it's like, be my guest. Hopefully, this will speed up my process in trying to update them! Please review? I'd appreciate it!


	2. Yes I Said Cartoons

**Authors note: **This is an updated version of LLISYOF! I'd like to thank XxVampire27AngelxX for being my amazing Beta Reader, which her stories are gold, go read them or I'll have Hiei slit your throat for ya!  
**Hiei:** I wouldn't do anything you'd ask for; you should know that by now.  
**Me: **of course you would! Unless you would like a certain female to know any relation of who her real brother is, then you'll defiantly do that for me!  
**Hiei**: *Glares furiously* you wouldn't dare  
**Me**: Watch me, love! *Runs and stars talking again* IHOPEYOULIKEIT!  
**Hiei**: Idiot woman!  
**Edited 11/23/10**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Yes, I Said Cartoons**

To my surprise, he wasn't alone either. Standing beside of him was one of my favorite bubbly, blue haired grim (but in this case, not grim at all) reaper, Botan, who was giving a questioning look to Yusuke and myself.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

It was the same voice I heard in the English versions of the series. Maybe it was my imagination, or was I suddenly learning Japanese? It didn't matter anyway it was amazing to hear the voice that I've grown up with.

"W-well, I am. Actually, I needed to speak with you."

I was nervous, nervous as one could be when meeting him, almost like a meeting a celebrity. Hey, you'd do the same if you just figured out your favorite anime show was real as ever! That's what I thought . . .

"About what exactly?" He questioned like the usual bored tone I'd heard from him before. Yusuke was leaning against the wall, hands tucked into his pants pocket as where Botan was standing upright in her usual position.

"Well, actually..." I started to look backward toward the door, making sure that no one was coming soon, then quickly walked up to him before saying in a low voice.

"I think it be more appropriate to discuss this in Spirit World." The look on his face looked priceless, as if I'd discovered his truest darkest secret. Which I kind of did.

"How do you know about Spirit World?"

He features changed into a serious form, his voice held command in his question, like a true leader had. I wasn't gloating in his misfortune to now be stuck with a human who knew something that she wasn't supposed to. I wasn't trying to at all, but it seemed like the kind of moment I wanted to keep for a while as a memory.

"Trust me, that's pretty much the reason why I _need _to go." That seemed like a pretty good reason for me to go right? Yusuke looked to Botan, who was rather quiet since I came here and interrupted their little conversation, but I suppose that was nothing.

"Please, it's important. I'm not the bad guy, so you gotta listen to me." I begged him, letting myself look more vulnerable with a worried look I knew he wouldn't be able to say no looked down at me, his mocha eyes where pity filled, that was enough for me to let myself know that he was hooked, lined, and snickered, or whatever.

"Okay." He finally said. "Botan, can you-"

"Already taken care of. I'll open a portal for you and let Kuwabara know that he is needed as well. I'll also inform Kurama and Hiei of your assistance!" She said in her lovely voice while smiling toward me

"Don't worry; we can solve whatever is going on here." She promised while changing into her pink Kimono and appeared her Oar.

"Thanks."

I didn't want to say 'Oh I know' because that might've been a bit stalkerish/weird. I figured it would be okay if i just stuck with that. She waved her hand and there once again appeared the same blue swirling portal that was hung in mid air.

"Follow me." Yusuke said in a lighter tone than he had before, walking straight into the portal without hesitation. As for myself I copied his moves even though my heart was racing at a million miles per-minute.

_Oh God... I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M HERE!_ I thought to myself, trying to contain my excitement when walking through the portal and looking at the front gates to the castle that held King Enma and Jr. himself.

God did it look huge and elaborate. The décor' was structured very royal like, and would be fit for a king that ruled over human and Spirit World.

"So, maybe you can give me an idea on how you know me and Spirit World, if you don't mind."

Yusuke said casually as the enormously talk doors opened to reveal the dark hallway leading to what I knew would be waiting for us.

"Well... I actually know everything about you and your team mates, you can kind of say that I'm a professional on you guys, if of course, that doesn't sound too stalkerish for you." I chuckled as he laughed a bit.

"Nah, I guess you're a fan, then, of our team?" He asked, looking over my way. In a way it looked like he was trying to see if I would slip up, or give a hint that I could possibly be lying some how.

"...You could say that." I nodded; containing my laughter due to the fact there was more than that.

"Funny, didn't think that Maze Castle or even the fight with the Tuguro brothers would make news that quick about us."

_So right about now, the Dark Tournament would have been announced to them, or soon at least. _I thought to myself, my demeanor becoming serious.

"So you saved Yukina already?"

I asked him, l looked through the corner of my eyes to see him look over at me, his mouth ajar from the shock of my awesome knowledge. _Oh yea, it is awesome!_ I thought while giggling.

"Don't freak, everything will be understood once we go through here." I said to him, stopping in my tracks as we both stood in front of the two double doors that would lead to another part of the castle place.

"I hope so; you're kind of starting to freak me out a little." Even after I told him not to.

"I have that affect of most people I meet, Yusuke." My tone expressed how I seemed to be annoyed with that oh so true fact of my life. About five seconds later the doors opened to reveal one of the most places i fear to journey to . . . Where the ogres had to file paper work for the dead.

"Oh God its worse in real life..." I mumbled under my breath, trying to make sure he didn't hear me.

"What did you say?" Apparently he did.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just commenting on how horrid it was that's all!" I said while trying to wave it off, and looking away as we both tried to get through the mess of these Ogres when going in front of another set of smaller double doors. "Now, I have to warn you, Koenma's appearance kinda takes a—"

"—Baby form? Yeah, I know about that." I interrupted him while chuckling as he looked at me.

"How do you even know this stuff?" He asked, bewildered at the information that I possessed.

"I told you, I'll let you know once I see Koenma... And everyone else on your team." I said to him, not looking his way but knowing that he was conjuring up something in his mind about me. Whether it was good or not, I didn't have the courage to look at him in the eye.

The door opened and we both stepped in. I watched as papers flew from the desk that was feet away from the two of us.

"What is it, George? Can't you see that I'm busy right now!"

Koenma yelled causing me to giggle softly. The real him was just so... What I expected! By that I mean it was the reaction I'd hoped for, or at least slightly come close to, because, this was in fact the Prince of Spirit World, right? Suddenly Koenma popped up and looked shell shocked as he went back and forth looking between us.

"...YUSUKE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled as both me and Yusuke flinched and Yusuke glaring.

"Calm down Baby Breath, She already knows about everything! Damn toddler…" He said while putting his hands behind his head and then mumbling something unheard. I waved awkwardly toward him while chuckling nervously once again.

"Yeah, I actually know more than you think."

**_Stranger's P.O.V._**

It had worked, almost. I had successfully brought three teenagers into the world they didn't believe existed, or at least two didn't. The other, the only female, had wished for such an occasion since I'd first started to study her, thinking she'd be perfect since she knew so much about this world.

So much she knew, she had more knowledge than I have at the current time, so I knew she would be the perfect recruit. However, something had gone wrong. She had ended up on the wrong side of town. I had hoped she would end up near Mushiyori city, but she somehow ended up near Yusuke Urameshi's school.

It was a shame. I would lose someone with great information about the Spirit Detective and his team-mates, along with a future fighter, and possible secret weapon. I will not worry though; the other two did not know anything about this world.

They will be in need of teaching, showing the ropes around here, and training if they were to be successful in this plan of mine.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

"...And that's what happened!"

I exclaimed while throwing my hands up in the air and smiling. By this time, I'd explain how I ended up here, Kuwabara and Botan had arrived (Which meeting Kuwabara was a bit awkward, considering he did in fact try to put a move on me, causing me to laugh loudly and slightly embarrass him as Botan hit him repeatedly. She also expressed how Yukina wouldn't appreciate such a thing.), but no Kurama or Hiei in sight. Koenma was rubbing his chin, the pacifier high up as his mouth was in a thinking position, along with the look in his brown baby eyes.

"Dang, sounds like one big acid trip to me." Kuwabara spoke out loud.

I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah, just thinking about it it's so bizarre. I feel like I'm on drugs, but I don't do drugs, so that can't be true." I scratched the back of my head while smiling; he smiled from ear to ear.

"I understand! I've had a couple of those days!" Kuwabara sympathized with me. I smiled more and laughed at this, especially to what Yusuke had to say.

"More like you have a lot of those days." He said, earning a glare from Kuwabara, only to be interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Sir, Kurama and Hiei are here!" I felt my heart skip a couple of beats, if it were only two people I could meet from Yuyu Hakusho, it would be the amazingly smart red head and the short little fire demon that now entered the room.

As the George ogre (I would probably want to indulge with a conversation about his baby of a boss, Koenma, just because they were hilarious when put together) left, I couldn't help but look at them from the spot I was standing at (which was near the desk of Koenma. Yusuke was a few feet away along with Kuwabara and Botan was on the other side of Koenma).

"You said it was urgent, Koenma?"

Kurama's voice spoke, his voice was like silk and velvet and just... Pretty! It was hard to describe his voice, but only because it was unique in its own way. The uniqueness was vibrant in his mixture of red, maroon, crimson hair and his dark yet intense green eyes! Does it sound wrong? Not in the perverted way wrong, but to be so excited about this?

Looking to Hiei I found the differences in him as well. Hiei wasn't even that short, but hell, I was about 5'4 which means he would only come up to my chest and that means his face not his hair. His hair was like a charcoal color, the kind you would find in bottles for hair dye eve, and not the kind you'd find very often. His eyes... were scarlet with crimson mixed together. It was like staring into the dying red of fire.

"Yes, nice of you two to join us, we actually may have a problem."

I grimaced. I've been told that some things I do were problems, and I've even thought that at times I _was_ the problem, but I knew in those situations I was just in a panicking mode. Was I really the problem this time?

I looked away then back to them, they all were staring at me, and since I was God-awful with people staring at me, I looked down, as if that would help, and then held up my hand in a small gesturing wave. "Hiiii..." I said meekly, looking over at Botan, who gave me a sweet smile.

"I believe that someone has opened a portal, and brought her in to our world."

Koenma said. Looking over to him, I suddenly became serious.

"This wasn't the first portal opening today; two others were opened around Mushiyori city earlier."

He said, causing a concerned look to come upon my face. I wasn't the only one to come here? First things first: I didn't know many people who liked Yuyu Hakusho, so it sounded as if these people weren't people I would know—hopefully. Second of all, if it was Mushiyori city… That could mean _a lot _of things; I just didn't want to say anything yet.

"Wait, so you're saying that more kids like her-" Yusuke pointed toward me. I held back the sudden urge to say, "**My name is Taylor, not 'her'." **But suppressed it. "-Are running around over Japan too?"

Yusuke continued as Kurama gave a curious look. On the other hand, Hiei only looked between people, which gave me the impression he knew nothing and was searching through people's minds.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Kurama finally asked as I sighed and looked toward him.

"In my world, someone called me in the middle of the night and told me to go find this portal. Being the curious type of person I am, and slightly ignorantly naïve, I followed his directions and I ended up in Japan . . . Just probably not the Japan that I'm used to."

I said, looking down and twiddling my thumbs.

"Used to, what does that mean?" Kuwabara asked as I looked up at them, red hair falling in my face as I pushed it back.

"Well . . . . Where I come from . . . Uh, you don't necessarily exist." Meekly speaking, I received weird looks from them all, including Hiei.

"Don't exist? That's impossible, we're standing right here!" Yusuke said while putting his fists to his hips, looking downward on me.

"It's true; where I come from you guys are... Cartoons?"


	3. I Have Proved to Have Some Sort of Brain

Authors **note: **Okay, so chapter three and four have been edited! Hopefully they aren't so border-line retarded like they were the FIRST time I had written them XD Enjoy!  
**Edited 11/23/10**

* * *

**Chapter Three: I Have Proved to Have Some Sort of Brain**

"WHAT?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan had shouted in unison, causing me to slightly shake and slide down onto the floor and laugh nervously. Kurama gave a narrow in his eyes, as if trying to study me and Hiei simply rolled his eyes. Possibly from the excuse or even the loud shouting of the three, or even both.

"Yeah, I said cartoon-Well, okay let me clear that up, you're more of an Anime instead of a cartoon-"

"You're crazy chick; can you honestly expect us to believe we're some kind of nerdy comic?"

Yusuke interrupted, getting really close into my face as if I had a hearing problem. _So they know what Anime means..._I thought to myself while pushing him away.

"No, I don't, but I can prove it! Where I come from you're not real, along with ever other Anime I know of. You're just make believe."

I said popping up from my spot, a few lone water drops flying away as I did so. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then back to me.

"That doesn't prove anything."

Kuwabara stated causing me to sigh. "I realize this Kuwabara, it' was just some background okay?" I explain while putting my hands on my side.

"Look, you have a sister name Shizuru; you have a cat named Eikichi which by the way is so cute!" I said while smiling widely, and then returning to my profiling.

"You go to Sarasaki high with Yusuke, you're known as the _second _toughest kid there, Yusuke being _the _toughest kid there. You have spirit sword controlled by your spirit energy, you can form it into any shape you want, anything else?"

Kuwabara stared at me; he seemed shocked before shaking his head and responding.

"You could've gotten that from anyone!"

He said while getting in my face like Yusuke did.

"Yeah, earlier you even told me you were a fan of the team."

Oh hell, now I **did **sound like a stalker.

"I am a fan, a fan of the show, and technically I suppose I am a fan of your team. Fine, how about that pinkie... String thing connected to Yukina? You know the one that binds your love together?"

I said while folding my arms once again, the look on his face showed that he believed, or at least believed that I knew a lot more than a normal person should have. I also could feel some kind of heat from Hiei's gaze considering I brought up Yukina.

"Yes, that would say something about the two." Kurama finally spoke, up causing me to smile even more.

"Okay, so she's an expert on Kuwabara, doesn't mean there's a nerdy little cartoon about us." Yusuke said stubbornly, causing me to glare at him.

I decided to pull out the big guns.

"Keiko."

I simply said he looked to me with curiosity in his eyes.

"What about her?"

"When you were younger and you'd piss her off, you said you'd marry her when you were _eight teen_! Now _tell_ me I'm wrong, or at least ask how I found that out."

I said, confident in my words. His mouth was now ajar, surprised that i knew such information about him and girlfriend.

"The four saint beasts arc, that was your third official mission, considering the first two had to deal with regaining those stupid artifacts that Gouki, Kurama and Hiei-_ IN _that order, and the other you had to deal with Rando, that's where you met Genkai, or, as you'd like to call her 'Grandma' or 'Old-Hag'." I explained.

I was sure I was over doing it with information, but the more the better; I had to convince them that this was real... Maybe even for myself.

"How do you-" "Know this? Because I've watched your show ever since I can remember, following you and the rest of Team Urameshi since I was little. Besides... You **are **the main character of this story."

I said softly, looking over to see a smirk form on his lips.

"Well I'll be damned-" "Wait? _He's _the main character?" Kuwabara asked, jealous of this discovery.

"Well, he is the Spirit Detective in this so called story, but of course I'd be the second main character."

Koenma finally spoke up, gloating as he put his hands on his hips and earning a few sweat drops from everyone. Oh lord, now they were gonna fight about who's second best!

"Actually that's were Kuwabara comes in; he's the second main character technically-" "Ha-ha, in your face Urameshi!"

Kuwabara said while getting in Yusuke's face and putting a finger on his nose, gloating until Yusuke bent Kuwabara's finger backwards.

"How's that for 'in your face'?" I laughed softly at this.

"Then,"

Kurama spoke up once again, I looked over at him to see his calm and collected nature look over at me.

"If you say that you know a lot about us, then you'd know our past and our future?"

He asked me, I knew what he meant too. In stories, or T.V. series there are flash-backs with most characters, or at least explanations on why people act the way they do. And as they progress you find out secrets about them and relationships between other characters until the end of the series, to me, it was like he was trying to understand that I knew everything that I **needed **to know.

I looked down, pursing my lips and looked back up, Kuwabara and Yusuke had stopped their bickering, and were concentrating on me, but I only had one person that came to mind when he mentioned that.

I looked over at Hiei; instead of his usual _I don't really care _mood... He was looking at me, no, he was _narrowing_ his eyes at me.

"Yeah... I do. I know practically everything I need to know about your pasts." I said in a serious like tone.

"I realize that you guys probably don't want them to spoken out loud, and I realize that if I mention anything about... Someone's past that you'd kill me without a second thought."

I said while twiddling with my thumbs again, this was mostly directed to Hiei because it was true, anything about Yukina he would kill me for sure.

"So, I can't nessicar-"

I stopped; a weird freaky feeling in my mind came over me, like fuzziness. I looked back up to Hiei; something was glowing in the middle of his forehead, causing me to remember something... The Jagan! He was looking into my personal mind files!

But I understood what he was looking for, so I gave it to him.

"Hey... Girl, what are you doing?"

Ohh hell that pissed me off! My name is Taylor! But I knew Kuwabara didn't know my name, we hadn't even discussed that yet. Right now I simply didn't have the time, I was looking back on all the information I had about them up until a point.

"Wait!"

I said, opening my eyes and looking at Hiei, holding up my hands in a defensive way.

"You can't go through **all** of that, that's top secret!" I said while putting my hands on my hips. He grunted and glared his eyes at me.

"It's our future, our lives, and yet you won't even give us that information. I could easily take it from you if I wanted to."

He said. I stared at him, slightly shocked that someone would talk to me like that, of course, I have been threaten before (who hasn't?) but coming from one of the greatest criminals known to demon world?  
It's telling you something there, I guess...

I narrowed my eyes at him, getting defensive, once again, at my next move.

"Genius, it's like going back in time, you do something to prevent something from happening and messes things up! If I told you what happened in the future then you'd probably prevent it from happening, and the things that happen... Need to happen!"

I said, raising my voice at his rude behavior. He glared harder, causing me to glare at him until it was a battle.

"Don't give me that look; you don't know me like that!"

If I had ever met Hiei in real life like right now, I didn't really expect us to get along _all _the time, but we just met so I kinda didn't expect this.

"Uh... What's going on? What do you mean by that?"

"I assume that Hiei was looking through her memories, and some important details that aren't supposed to be discussed, well, are." Kuwabara asked Kurama answered him; I sighed and nodded, receiving a questionable look from Botan.

"What... _Is_ going to happen?" She asked. I gave her an apologetic look.

"... I don't know that part yet; you see I only know that you saved Yukina from the Black-Black club. Then I believe that maybe someone has some news they would like to share..." I looked at Koenma, making it plain as day that it was time to announce what I'd hope he would.

Koenma raised an eyebrow then gave the expression as if he remembered something and cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes, well the encounter with Tuguro confirms that there will be a Dark Tournament this year. As you know the Dark Tournament is a place where demons come to fight for many reasons."

He stated while turning toward the screen, I stepped away so everyone could see, but pretty much knew everything I needed to know.

"You will have no choice but to enter in it as this year's guests, with that being said it'd be wise to start training soon." He announced with his finger in the air, trying to be all smart in his own cute little way.

Though if I said anything he would probably not find it as cute as I did.

"Anything you want to add?"

Koenma turned to me, like I was some kind of assistant who knew what she was talking about, which was half way true.

"Yeah, like give us a heads up on who wins?" Yusuke asked, a tone of what seemed like sarcasm was there but I knew he wanted a real answer.

"Yes, _Yusuke, _you and Team Urameshi win the tournament. As of how and what happens **after **is alllll up here!"

I said while pointing to my head while smirking. He narrowed his eyes at me

"Well you could at least give us a head's up! I mean we're going to have to work our asses off and all you have to do is watch!"

I gasped very dramatically (Yes, I was quite aware of what I was doing too.) "You mean that **_I_** get to go to the famous Dark Tournament?" I asked, they looked at each other (everyone except for Hiei) and I thought I knew their answer pretty quickly.

"I don't think it'd be wise come along alone considering you're only human." Kurama said even though I knew it was out of concern, they needed me! As ridiculous and self-centered that sounded I had information they _wanted _and _needed_!

"Oh come on, I won't be alone, the girls will be there!" Oh shit. I covered my as quickly as I could, but the damage was done. Blast my spontaneous moving lips! I looked at Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and Hiei's expression and waited for the shouting.

"Keiko's is going! She doesn't even know about this stuff!" Yusuke yelled once.

"Yukina, my love!" Kuwabara yelled twice.

And Hiei just glared at me with pure hatred, like I was the one to effing bring them.

"Well... When Keiko pretty much starts to get worried and angry that you aren't around a lot anymore, she pretty much brings it out of Botan here-"

I motioned to the blue haired reaper who laughed nervously.

"-Then Shizuru decided to be the big adult and Yukina was well… Looking for something…" I said while looking back at them.

"Don't worry though! Nothing happens to them I swear!" Okay, besides the fact that Yukina almost gets crushed by a wall and Keiko along with Yusuke's unconscious body is about to be... Well... Used as a toy, I was telling the truth!

"Well...I can actually see you as an advantage to the team." Kurama spoke up once again.

"She has information on us, and if need be, will step in and give us hints and helpers. Will you not?" He asked, putting me on the spot _right _in front of all them.

"Uhm...Well... Yeah,"

I wasn't complaining... I wanted to come earlier so I'm all for it!

"Great! We have our own little fortune teller!"

Yusuke said while putting an arm around me then letting go like I had some kind of disease.

"You're still pretty wet though..." He said and I blushed slightly.

"Thanks Yusuke, announce it to the world if you want to." Mumbling I tried to push the loose strays of hair away.

"Ahh, don't worry about it! We'll get you cleaned up in no time!" He announced, I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks." I simply said while looking back at the others, then gasping in a more normal way.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Taylor by the way, I don't care what you call me as long as it's not insulting."

I introduced myself.

"Hehehe, you probably don't even need us to introduce ourselves huh?" Kuwabara questioned in his goofy way, I just had to laugh.

"Nah, it's all good, I pretty much what you're names are in English too." I said.

And we socialized; we were growing closer like one big border-line retarded happy family, with a sweet disposition for adventure and fighting. Koenma made arrangements to buy me a ticket, front row too, and while at it he also made arrangements for the girls too. This meant that there would be a lot of explaining to do for the girls, or at least Keiko.

The next problem was I didn't have a place to stay, so Kurama said it would be alright to stay with him since he has a guest room in his home. I'd stay with Yusuke, but I know I'd find myself in trouble with a drunken mom. (curiosity mixed with temptation wasn't good for me. Though, not saying that I haven't tried smoking or drinking, I just... Wanted the full affect of drunkenness...)

But I wanted to meet Atsuko, no; I **would **meet Atsuko because she was a pretty funny mom. I managed to keep a pretty steady conversation with Kurama when we were walking to his house, with Yusuke and Kuwabara heading to their homes and Hiei just in a grumpy mood (as always) along with the fact that I could tell I was annoying him, they all left.

There were a couple of times it was awkward, only because he asked about my life back home... This made me think about all the things in it.

"In my world, it's just like yours but without Spirit and Demon world. If there was any reference to the two things, Spirit world would be Heaven to the Christians-Which I am-and Demon world would be hell. So you see, we do have three worlds, just not like yours."

I explained that our world was like his world in more detail too, how our humans were messed up in the head for money and sex, how most people are fake and there are only a few people out there that really care about the world. He understood this, like I hoped he would, which was great.

"The question I wonder though, is, what if people could see the facts in front of them."

I said out, almost in a random way. He sighed and pondered the question, so as he did that I went in more depth.

"I mean, let's take a cheater for example. The wife knows that her husband is cheat, there is evidence and yet she doesn't want to believe it and throws the information she processed away. She only believes it when she's caught her husband in bed with a tramp."

He nodded slightly. "If we were to expose our world to the humans, I believe that many wouldn't be able to process the information and go insane from it. They wouldn't be able to believe-As you say it- Until they've seen the fact right in front of their face."

I thought this over and nodded.

"Touché my friend, the humans we know our completely insane to begin with!" I said while smiling and giving a pretend evil laughter.

Kurama chuckled at this.

"You're not understanding what I'm saying-" "Oh honey child, I know, I'm just stating another random fact."

I interrupted him as he looked down at him.

"You're a very strange person, yet you act normal in a way." He said causing me to laugh.

"Thanks I guess?" I said as he laughed some. "You're welcome then."

There was silence after that, and I manage to start thinking more about the people I hung out with after that. Would they be able to comprehend what I've manage to stumble upon? For Amber it was even hard for **me **to understand what she would do, probably freak out and then wonder if she were a powerful demon herself.

Alex... Oh Jesus, he'd have a cow and be so serious it'd break him. He would never be able to understand what's going on. Then it came back to myself... I've managed to handle this very well, even though I was in a different world away from my friend... And now I'm sad.

I slapped my forehead softly without thinking I was with someone.

"What?" Kurama asked as i looked to him, and then grimaced.

"Oh uhm… Just thinking, that's all. I actually sometimes use my hands whenever I think, so if you see me doing that just ignore me." I said while nervously laughing and waving it off. He gave a warm smile and nodded, then looked back to me once more.

"What are your friends like back home?"

I wished he wouldn't have asked that, I could take about them **all **night, especially... Alex. So I talked about them, starting with Amber first and before I knew it we were at his house! I mentally thanked God and sighed as we walked to the door.

"Just play along, you'll understand." He simply said as I nodded and smiled.

Opening the door he announced his presences and let me walk in after him before closing the door.

"Hello Suichi!" I heard his mother say; now I was starting to get nervous. No matter _where _I was I always managed to get shy around my friends parents, and just because I was in this place doesn't mean I've changed since then.

"Oh," I saw his mother; she looked wonderful for her age, as well as elegant. She was wearing what seemed to be a business suit and was drying off a plate when she came in.

"Mother, this is a foreign exchange student from America, she wasn't able to find a place to stay tonight and so I invited her to stay here until she could work it out with the school." Damn, was he smart! Well, it was Kurama of course but still, I didn't hang out with a lot of the brains at school and if I did I just wanted to copy their homework.

Hey, I was still nice! I still talk to them!

"That's fine Suichi; I understand the difficulty in schooling." She said while smiling sweetly at me, I couldn't help but smile back and slightly wave.

"May I ask for your name?" She asked as I looked to Kurama and cleared my throat.

"Uhm... Taylor." I said to her, awaiting her response.

"Such a pretty name, I don't think I've heard a lot of girls with that name. Of course this is Japan after all." She said with a chuckle.

I smiled even more, though on the inside I wanted to go in a corner. That was the problem with my name in foreign places, the name was known as tailor, or even for a guy's name. Just my luck right? Of course it was…

"Thank you ma'am," However I didn't let that phase me, I didn't want to be rude to her especially after what she had gone through with the sickness.

"You're welcome; I'll go prepare the guess room for you." I felt bad, I hated when people did stuff for me like that, I always felt like I could do something to help or just do it myself even if I couldn't. "Thank you." I said one last time before she left.

"You can calm down a bit," Kurama spoke softly as I looked up at him, a bit shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem tenser around her, she won't bite." He explained, causing me to chuckle at this.

"I'm always tense when I'm around new people or parents, it's in my nature, and besides I know she wouldn't hurt a fly." I reassured him.

Later, I'd finally been able to lay down and get out of those wet clothes, Shiori had asked what happened which I had to explain that it was raining when I arrived to school, and they'd lost my uniform.

She was impressed with my Japanese (So was I? Even though it sounded like English to me, I was still "impressed".) and reassured me that she would be able to pick up my uniform tomorrow when she would go on an errand run.

I thought that was just perfect, I was now supposedly enrolled into two schools that have no record of me what so ever.

This was a serious FML moment for me.

She also said that we'd be able to go shopping if my luggage would get here in time, she felt really bad that I was pretty much a homeless chick and truth be told I pretty much was a homeless chick. The worst part was not having a working cell-phone and an IPod (Dear God, help me through this time of great deprivation of ear-orgasmic music!) but I'd tough it out.

I had bigger things to worry about besides that. I'd spoken to Kurama after Shiori left, he told me that he'd get Koenma to order a uniform (since I didn't have one registered to even pick up) and set up a fake record of myself, which meant I'd have to go to school (DAMMIT ALL!) and I'd also have to come and watch them train since it was time for them to start training.

I looked out the window of my temporary home where I laid in comfortably lose pajamas, which were given to me since Shiori had lost some weight from her new diet (Not saying that I was bigger than her though, it was actually _really _big on me, height and weight wise) My curves helped it smooth out slightly, which was a good thing.

Anyway, as I looked out the window I thought of this day, and man it was pretty messed up in so many ways, I loved it though! My wish had finally come true! As I started to fall asleep I remembered a part of the conversation me and Kurama had when Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were still with us.

"So, what exactly is our 'title' if we're some kind of show?"

Kuwabara asked, which, in my opinion I just thought they thought I was a bit crazy, yet still questioned me until it fit their effing needs.

"The title of your show is Yuyu Hakusho, which in the English translation its Ghost Files or Poltergeist Files. It's something like that." I said while smirking. Yusuke chuckled, which made me look at him.

"What?"

"It's pretty damn fitting."


	4. I Am Human

Authors **note: **Okay, so I guess you'll find out that I couldn't get the picture of the hair style Taylor is sporting. It's pretty a pretty simple black hair with purple stipes in the bangs. Just to save you the touble!  
**Edited 11/23/10**

* * *

**Chapter Four: I Am Human**

The sun wasn't even shinning completely through when I heard a knock at my door, as well as the sound of someone opening it and walking in.

"Taylor?"

I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Five more minutes mommy!"

I yelled, thinking how weird my dream was last night, some random guy called me in the middle of the night and I ended up in another dimension. Weird, I know right? I heard chuckling and had to think for a moment.

Mom never woke me up for school, and she didn't sound so much like Kurama, and I was sure I wasn't dreaming. I shot up from my spot and looked over to see, as I predicted, Kurama dressed in his uniform once again. He had in his hand a crème' folder, which only sparked my curiosity even more.

"I'm afraid I'm not your mother." He replied, I laughed so much I fell backwards on the bed and sighed.

"That was great."

I said while sitting back up, feeling my hair and grimacing.

"I guess I have to take a shower, but I don't have anything to wear." I sighed rather mellow-dramatic.

"Guess that means I won't go to school..." With that being said I looked around and acted like there was no possible way of going.

"Botan brought your uniform by this morning, including your new profile." He said while waving the folder from before. I glared at him.

"...Tooth brush, hair brush, and necessities for teenage girls like me?" I asked, testing how much they already wanted to ruin my life.

"In the bathroom waiting for you to use, and we have about an hour before we have to leave." He said with a smirk, which caused me to curse at how he managed to think of everything.

He chuckled once at this while handing me the folder and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, let's look at who I am." I spoke to myself while kicking the covers off and getting out of bed, and starting to walk slowly as I read out loud.

"Name: Taylor Marshall... How original." I sarcastically commented while opening the door and walking out.

"Hair: Red and black, known to be artificial... And what does **_that _**mean?"

I glared at the page before looking up and looking around in the hall way. _Hmm... Well, I'm right handed lets go into this one._ I thought and walked to one of the doors, opened it and found that it wasn't the bathroom, that it was in fact a closet for the house-hold.

"Okay, this one then." I said out loud while walking over and opening the other door, smiling as I finally found it!

"I knew it!"

I mumbled excitedly while turning around and closing the door, automatically locking it.

"Eyes: Blue, obviously, height: 5'4 hey, they actually got that right!" I put the folder down and started to undress myself, continuing to read it along with the fake biography.

I had to laugh at some of this, only because the pretty much praised me as a very intelligent and well respected student. Wow, that was a load of crap! I looked around to see that the uniform was sitting on toilet (yes, with the cover down) along with a tooth brush that was new and soap along with... Oh wow, a bra and panties.

"Oh Jesus," I said while feeling my cheeks heat up, I mean come on it was Kurama and not a pervert but it was still a guy... It was just awkward okay! I hoped that his mom actually set this up instead of him. I pushed the thoughts out of my head while turning on the shower and jumping in, using their shampoo (Mmm, it smelled floral like!) along with their body soap (Weird I know, but I got my own lo-fah so it wasn't that weird to me!)

I didn't take my precious time because I knew I was on a schedule, and when I was on a schedule I was very quick and antsy about it. When I was done I got out and found a towel under the sinks cabinet and pursued to dry off, running over a few things in my head to remember about myself.

I put my hair up in the towel and dressed myself, for one thing the bra was a bit tight considering my bust size, and the uniform was a bit too big.

I looked like a fat radish, though considering how short I was I usually look fat in just about anything.

"Oh man." I thought out loud while trying to think of what to do.

I pulled up the skirt to where it reached the top of my knees, that made it seem more normal since most of the girls at any private school wear their skirt's shorter than necessary, but mine was tasteful.

I rolled up the sleeves of the shirt, which made it be known that I was actually not as heavy set as the uniform led on, and then I adjusted the unnecessarily bright red scarf to where it was hung looser. That stopped the choking appearance as well.

Thank God! I looked like a normal radish now! I smiled at this while brushing my teeth, then hair, then looked through to see if I was given any make-up. I did, which I supposed that Botan must've thought of everything a girl needed in a time like this, I love her even more for that!

I applied the eye-liner then the mascara and smiled at the appearance. I didn't have a straightener, but I was sure that Shiori had a blow-dryer, I would have to ask to borrow that soon but first I needed to find out what time it was.

I grabbed my folder and ran to my room while flopping the towel on the bed; I didn't want to mess up the bathroom... Then I looked at the bed and glared at it, it was going to make me make it, like it was taunting me saying 'You're going to seem like a messy pig! **Fix me Taylor!**'

I sighed while setting down my profile and started to make the bed, which it didn't take long since I didn't mysteriously sleep vigorously like I use to (no, that was not a sex pun, I just move a lot in the bed!) I folded the towel and neatly placed it on the bed while going over and getting my profile and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning, Taylor." I heard Shiori say as I smiled and waved at her.

"Good morning, Miss. Minamono I was wondering if you had a blow-dryer."

I asked her, quick to the point about my question. She smiled as she set down two bowels of cereal, one for me and one for Kurama who was sitting down at the counter, which to me looked like Special-K crap.

"Yes I do, but please eat first, you have plenty of time." S

he said while giving a warm smile, usually I would say no because that would be something my aunt would say (warning, I hate her!) but Shiori said it so nicely and I was pretty hungry since the last time I ate was when I was back at my own home.

"Okay." I simply said while sitting down to Kurama, smiling over at him. "So what school did you use to go to Taylor?" She asked as I was about to take my first bite, then I frozen.

Oh my God, I forgot what school I pretended to go to!

"I uhm... Well I went to a public school, in America if you don't have enough money; they just put you in school with all the other kids that can't afford private schools. I was lucky to get into this program; there were only a few spots left."

_Good save, Taylor! _I thought while patting myself mentally on the back.

"Oh, I see, America seems a lot different than Japan."She commented.

"The Government is to blame for that." I commented as she laughed softly.

"I'll go ahead and get the blow-dryer ready for you." She said, before I could protest she left, I waited before she left to look over at Kurama with a pathetic look on my face.

"I forgot my school..."

Kurama coughed a bit to hide his small laughter; obviously it was directed at me instead of with me, if that made sense.

"No matter, just look over it before she comes back." I hit my head while taking a peek at the name and sighed in relief.

"North Hallow-way high."

I nodded then mouthed out **Thank you **to him as he smiled and nodded. We ate in silence before Shiori came back quickly.

"It's ready whenever you want to go and use it."

She announced and I nodded, my hair was slightly already dried, but whenever I brushed it and dried it, it would become straight like a straightener would do obviously.

I finished a bit quickly and told her thank you, she smiled and told me that the blow dryer was in the bathroom which helped out a lot since I already knew where that was.

I had left the brush in there so I could easily find it, looking at the blow dryer and find the on switch; I turned it up high and presumed to blow-drying my hair.

**Stranger's P.O.V. **

"So let me get this straight, me and... Whatever his name is name is, are stuck in this dimension and are now signed up for something we _didn't know_... And now we have to fight these Ghost Detectives?"

This boy, who was known as Tyler but what he went by was Liar, seemed to have followed on an expected level of obtaining information. These boys where the ones I'd brought to Mushiyori City, they were the first to join me along with another in hopes of this judgment.

"Spirit Detectives, it's _Spirit_ Detectives, and besides we aren't fighting them... We're going to create a Judgment day for the humans."

His name, Alex, goes by Musician and followed on the perfect level however he didn't seem too fond of this.

"The humans are a horrible race, they've done more wrong than good, which is why I am gathering up a group of people who share my beliefs-"

"Yeah, well I don't. Humans have made mistakes but they're not all bad, dude." Musician stated, causing a smirk to form on my lips.

"I understand that something like this would happen."

These boys didn't know the truth; they haven't seen what I saw, so it was necessary to bring out the tape. At the current time they were in the apartment I was renting out, they were lost and needed my help. However Musician was weary of my motives, Liar seemed to think I was some kind of pedophile when we first met. I was far from that. I took the tape from the top of the T.V. and slipped it in.

"A movie, so what is this, some kind of educational vid? At least give us the title."

Liar seemed amused as he and Musician laughed, though Musician seemed to be suspicious of making fun of this tape.

"Chapter Black,"

I let the words roll off my tongue as the show began.

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"Kurama,"

I said, I could feel my cereal churning inside of my stomach.

"Relax, they won't bite."

"That's a lie, your fan club maybe some psychotic group of teenage girls that if they see you with me, will try to perform a ritual for my early death that involves pain and suffering!"

As I spoke this, I kept a straight face and making sure to watch out for anything in my way as the two of us walked to his school. He shrugged, and looking out of the corners of his emerald eyes, he spoke in a serious tone

"I wouldn't put it pass them."

I stopped and stared wide-eyed at him until he noticed my sudden halt.

"Relax, I didn't mean it Taylor."

He reassured in a more calmed voice, the smirk he was suppressing was starting to bother me. Just go ahead and smile!

"But I hate people, and when I say that it's only because I suck at introductions and everything."

I told him, trying to avoid a light pole and keeping up with him.

"Hm, humans and their emotions." I heard a familiar voice say, causing me to jump slightly and stop to see Hiei in front of us.

"It's ridiculous."

His added words only caused me to roll my eyes.

"_You're _ridiculous."

I mumbled under my breath, though stopped my further bickering when Kurama cleared his throat.

"I assume you're here for something, Hiei?"

He asked as Hiei said nothing at first.

"Training, she said it would be best to start today, I'm making sure I'm not wasting my time." He said, I only looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Wasting your time? Wasting **your time**? Don't you realize what kind of tournament this is-"

"Of course I know you idiot."

He snapped at me, earning a glare from myself.

"Then explain what you mean by that."

Kurama stepped in, his voice more calm and collected.

"Her, she trains." He said while motioning toward me, causing me to laugh humorlessly.

"You're kidding right? I'm human, nothing special about me except with the knowledge to black mail you for eternity. I'm only watching so I don't need it."

I said while waving it off. It was his turn to glare this time, obviously hinting to the Yukina thing which I was sure Kurama didn't think I knew that much of.

"Besides what's the point of me training anyways?"

"In case you haven't noticed you're entering a place where demons don't care who you are, as long as you remain on the food chain than you're game." Hiei's tone was deathly, and his words only came out slow enough to process in my mind.

He was right on so many levels. I didn't realize that I was entering a place where I would be very low on the food chain, but as in protein and nutrients I was great.

"Black mail?"

Kurama interrupted my thoughts, and out of pure spite for him pissing me off I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at Hiei, and then speak. "A certain ice maiden who is looking for her long lost brother," I began in a sickly sweet voice.

"But doesn't realize that the jack-ass of man would be standing right in front of her."

The last part was bitter, causing him to stand right in front of me so quickly I had no time to react as the kantana was near my neck.

"I don't take any kind of wrong doing relating to that subject. I have my reasons, as you _should _know." He said in a menacing voice.

"Enough, Hiei," Kurama warned him in a stern voice, stepping in just in time.

"There are others looking over here."

He said which caused me to look over and around, though still stiff from the kantana's presence. I saw it, two kids that looked like they were still in middle school, where staring at us with wide eyes before running away.

I sighed and looked back to him once he took the kantana away from my neck, sheathing it back.

"Two things, I _do _know your reasons and they're not good enough for me, some promises are meant to be broken. Another thing, great going at traumatizing those kids, you're such a likable person."

I said while brushing past him, I felt wobbly in my knee's as if something was trying to kick me down.

It was my nerves from the sudden piece of metal touching my skin again that brought back memories that weren't suppose to be relived again. I did **not **spend so much time trying to erase those memories from existence, just so they could be brought up, and even worse, brought back up _here_.

"Wait,"

I heard Kurama's voice say as he caught up to me.

"I'm sorry for that, as you know he's not a-"

"People person, yeah I know." Interrupting I kept rubbing the back my neck, sighing I looked back up at him to see his wondering face. Wonder mixed with curiosity, wasn't such a good mixture I suppose.

"Sorry, I-I just didn't expect that to happen." I watched as he nodded.

"Understandable, but now you can think about something else." He said while pointing to the building up ahead.

I felt myself feel calmer when I saw the school, I smiled at this place, it wasn't Yusuke's school but at least I knew I would be protected if anything happened.

**_Months Later..._**

Sighing I looked around the demon infested area. They looked mean and cruel as we stood in our little spot, we meaning 3/4's of Team Urameshi. I had changed, at least my physical appearance did, which meant my hair was now a little over the top of my breast's or at least the top half was. I had two layers in my hair that gave me the Scene look that I've always loved, my lower half reached just inches from the middle of my back.

The first half was cut to where it didn't look like a straight edge cut, but more thinned out (It's hard to describe it because of that) and was colored a soft black, my bangs where cut at an angle and colored in strips of purple, my bottom half was also colored black and stayed that way.

I freaked out Shiori a little, but after I explained that it was normal for kids like me in America to do this, she complimented it and understood it more.

I also freaked out Kuwabara;

"Whoa, you look a lot different now… Can I touch it?"

Not really Kurama;

"It's a change, it suits you quite well."

And Hiei simply didn't really care, which was fine by me especially after all the crap I had to put up with from him for the past couple of months or so…

**_Flash-Back_**

I gasped for air once I was slammed onto the dusty ground, coughing from the dust and trying to regain my breath.

"You're weak; the buffoon is stronger than you are."

He taunted when I rolled over and got up as quickly as I could.

"I _told _you that I was a human, that wasn't capable of this type of stuff!"

"And yet here you stand, thinking you can help us out when you can't even block my moves. I'm not even hitting you that hard."

He quickly retorted, causing me to growl at him.

"Bull shit! Those punches and kicks are hard and you know it!"

I yelled back at him, I could feel my blood racing and my heart pumping even more from the anger this time, I was afraid that I was going to have a heart attack.

"Again," In his simple command he disappeared, causing a womanly growl to escape my lips as I stayed still, trying to concentrate on sensing him.

It was a bit difficult trying to sense someone that knew more about sensing then you did, but Kurama and Kuwabara helped me out as much as they could.

I was actually afraid of annoying and frustrating them, but I finally managed to sense someone's presence from long distances (But not that far) Hiei was a different story; he wanted to try and make things difficult for me, which sucked more than you could understand. I counted, trying to calm myself down long enough to catch anything about him…

Complete silence.

That's what it was now, nothing was even moving until I felt something come closer and closer until... **BAM! **Thank God, finally! After hours and hours of bickering and fighting I managed to find him. I said nothing as I turned toward him, my leg kicking up and my foot giving contact with Hiei's chin, I learned to do such a trick in those four years of Gymnastics where my friend Ankara (A true little Japanese karate-kid) taught me a few fighting lessons.

They finally paid off now. Once he was kicked he grunted. I didn't hurt him did I? Who cares, I wasn't done yet. I then brought my fist back and took a swung toward his middle section, but he blocked it this time, with his own leg, bringing back his fist and hitting my cheek. I fell backwards onto the ground, huffing and trying to process of what he'd just done.

"You're improving, _finally_." He said as he rubbed his chin, I looked up at him and chuckled.

"Did I hurt the great and powerful Hiei?"

I taunted him, he only narrowed his eyes at me for the hundredth time.

"Again,"

**_Present time_**

I smiled softly at this, I'd managed to follow most of his movements after I figured out what to do, but I was no Yusuke compared to him or even the rest of the team. I was simply stronger than I was before, and that was enough to boost my ego just a bit.

"I say we kill them now and tell the committee they didn't show up."

I heard one of the demons say, causing me to snap my head toward him and glare then look away. They were stupid, they wouldn't even make it off this ship alive because of their stupidity and the rules they suddenly spring on us. I was now a bit more lenient on the team; I warned the guys (minus Yusuke) that they would pull a mini death-match on us when we get half way there.

That prepared them, Kuwabara kinda flipped out but I reassured him that it would be alright.

"Geeze, if he doesn't make here in five minutes then I'm going out there myself to find him!" Kuwabara said as I rolled my eyes.

"He'll be here, like I said it will take some time so chill."

I reassured him.

"I can't! Were the heck could he be?"

He asked as I sighed with frustration, he was just as a worry-wart as a nervous teenage girl on her first date, waiting for him to show up.

That was sad.

"He's probably looking for a fifth member."

Hiei answered. I couldn't suppress my smirk from this, which he seemed to notice.

"What?"

He asked rather rudely as I sighed

"Just some information you don't know about, that's all."

I said in a sweet way, he rolled his eyes and scoffed at this which didn't faze me. I spent so much time with him; I was use to that kind of talk. Soon the captain of the ship came out, I knew what this meant.

"Alright ye' scurvy mate's, let's board me ship!"

He said in his ragged voice, which I couldn't help but giggle from his pirate outfit and talk, it was just too ridiculous! And that metal claw...

"Uh, wait! We still have some stranglers!"

Kuwabara protested as some of the demons moaned from waiting so long, causing me to give them several looks.

"Shut up, you can wait another five minutes if we must!" I retorted to them, causing a lot of the ones to hear me growl my way. I looked back to the pirate captain who began to chuckle.

"Well then, we'll put some targets on them and send some people to go out and find them!"

He responded, and as he did I knew exactly who was going to speak next.

"Now now, that won't be necessary!"

I turned around to see Yusuke with un-gelled hair and dressed in laid back attire.

"Well if it isn't Yusuke Urameshi!" I said in a confident way, folding me arms as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Taylor, you've changed." He said while walking up closer to examine my hair.

"Nahh, just my hair, I'm still the same girl when you met me!"

I told as I heard a scoff and narrowed my eyes at Hiei.

"Still the same weak human from before—"

"Uhm, if I remember correctly I was able to kick you a couple of times, thank you very much!" I protested before turning back around and noticing someone next to Yusuke, I smiled at this.

"Well well, if it isn't the masked fighter." I said in a low voice, she looked at me, her one brown eye showed that she was serious, and even though no one knew that it was Genkai it still felt pretty cool to be around her.

"You bet it is. Man, these forest hikes really take a lot out of you."

Yusuke said in an exhausted voice as Kuwabara laughed.

"Yeah, you look horrible, oh wait that's just you!"

Kuwabara said, I laughed a bit at this, and then sighed. It was like watching the episode, but being in the show instead of sitting in front of the T.V. or computer to see it happening. It was also way better.

"Yusuke,"

A voice said, I looked to Hiei who gave a serious look to Yusuke; he in return did the same as silence came out. All of a sudden they were at it now, in surprise at their sudden little fight I stepped back a little. I didn't think it would be this intense to watch them block and hit, block and hit.

"I thought they were team-mates."

"Yeah?"

I heard a couple of demons say, but I ignored them, trying to keep up with them but got lost in most of the confusion. Suddenly, Yusuke stopped Hiei's blade with his index, middle, and thumb finger.

"Damn Hiei, is this how you greet people now?" He asked in a playful tone, earning a smirk from the fire demon.

"Looks like someone's been training. So this is our fifth member?"

He asked while turning his attention to the masked fighter, sheathing his kantana.

"I just _said_ that."

"And I chose to ignore it."

Hiei countered causing me to growl a bit at him.

"At least I pass 5'0."

I mumbled under my breath, turning away as I felt him bore his eyes into the back of my head. "Enough you two." Kurama warned I only smiled at him in the sweetest way I could.

"Sorry." I apologized in a baby voice, though turned my attention to Yusuke who was laughing.

"Geeze is that what they've been doing since I've been gone?"

"Yes."

Everyone answered (And by everyone, I mean the gang and myself, except for Yusuke and Genkai)

"What did you do to piss him off?"

Yusuke asked as I held my breath. Thinking back to what I really did to make him mad before I responded, but I didn't have to, he answered for me.

"She entered that damn portal, that's what she did."

he answered while walking away, the captain was calling them back toward the ship, all I could think about was what he just said. I tried to not let it show but that stung a bit, it couldn't help it that I was a human, that I listened to that man and was sent here. As we got on the boat I kept my distance from him, I didn't want to have to listen to him speak anymore.

He was really losing the "favorite-character-of-the-year." award for sure...


	5. First Fight Let's Not Die

Authors** note: **I never realized how terribly written this was until I was able to figure out how to fix it. I give a HUGE apology for it because when I was reading it I cringed A LOT!  
**Edited 11/23/10**

So here's another one!  
This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

* * *

**Chapter Five: First Fight Let's Not Die**

Oh, I was pissed, and very shaken up right now, I know he didn't mean to scare me like that or hell even see the memory of that... Just the touch was so reminding of the past I panicked.  
Let me explain...

**Earlier.**

"I feel just a bit under-dressed when i look at them."

I stated while looking around the fancy hotel we were going to be staying in for the time being. In this place it looked as if it where any other five star hotels, like the poor never belonged and no matter what happened that was always true.

"No matter, we're here to fight for something; we do not need their approval on our physical outlook."

Kurama reassured as I nodded, he did in fact have a good point.

"Wow, cool!" Kuwabara hadn't heard what we were talking about, off in his own little world of judgment on the fanciness.

"Well it's defiantly better than the pirate ship!" He added as I nodded.

"You have no idea, it's like one of the most elegant places I've seen, besides of course this one hotel in Georgia..."

I said out loud, though Kuwabara only gave me a confused look.

"Georgia is states in the U.S. so don't worry about it."

I said as he nodded, but still didn't understand. A young butler like man came up to us, looking sophisticated yet somehow had that snob appeal like everyone else did.

"The best of the evening miss and gentlemen, we've been expecting you."

He said in an eerily calm voice.

"Good evening." I replied though grimaced slightly as he turned around, he seemed really weird.

"Please, this way." He directed us toward the elevator.

"I've got a bad feeling about these people; I've never trusted grown-ups when they dressed this fancy." He stated as i shrugged.

"Were I come from, people who dress like this always have a target on their backs, so it's nothing new now."

I smirked that this, right about now there would be the humans behind us would be gossiping about this team, of course they would be commenting about how they would be killed easily. They obviously didn't do their research about this team, or was it the fact that I knew they were strong and would totally kick their opponent's butts?

Well, about three-fourths of their opponents... As we walked to check it i looked around, taking in everything with much delight.

Looking at the faces i noticed something that caught my eye most defiantly.

It was a face I thought I was hallucinating, the same light brown hair that didn't shag like it should have but shinned and seemed perfect. A round baby-face that was adorable on this boy, including those grey eyes that perfected the smile.

I gapped at this, it couldn't be... Tyler?

He was socializing with some of the rich people as if he were just soppier, though the shaggy hair was slicked like Yusuke would have done with his gel.

"Taylor?"

I heard my name being called, a hand on my shoulder however I was in no way alerted that anyone was here with me at the current moment besides him. He must've noticed that I was staring, or even heard my name being called because he looked over as soon as it was said.

His facial expression changed.

I knew it was him.

His lips where perfectly full but not too full, and where curving into a taunting smirk as he looked at me.

It was defiantly him, it had to be.  
He said something and started to walk toward me, though I could feel myself stepping back.

Do you want some background on Tyler? Yes? Alright then, it all started when I was in the seventh grade when my mother had moved me and herself into her new boy-friends place. When we moved that meant I'd have to move away from my current school district and go South Rush Middle, which was fine by me I was disgusted with Bucky-Andersons Middle School with the scarred memories of mine, I'd plan to leave everything behind and start fresh.

Well, I did, but when I arrived I'd quickly come to a liking with this boy. He seemed perfect, well close enough to seem attractive to me. I was falling quickly for him, and I thought he was falling quickly for me too, he always flirted back and I thought he was giving hints. He wasn't, as usual I was wrong about reading boys.

So what, he didn't like me and that was fine, it really was but he gave me mixed signals and was playing with my heart like playing roughly with a rag doll.

My heart wasn't something to mess around with, but he seemed to not notice this so quickly. It came down to the point where I thought I was falling in love with him, but whenever i thought this i always denied it... I finally accepted this when I lost him to my best friend.

When i say best friend, do you imagine the closest person to you, that you would in fact tell them your darkest secrets and hoped they wouldn't judge you or even take advantage of you? She didn't, or at least the second part she didn't...

"Taylor? Are you alright? Is she alright?"

I heard Kuwabara asked as Tyler approached the group; the smirk was wider as he looked at me.

"You know, I'd remember you better if it weren't for the black hair."

He said with a playful tone, i couldn't help but chuckle once then look him up and down.

"I thought it would be nice for a change, you know, no parents around to tell me what to do."

I said while nodding, though i was sure i looked too shocked to even speak.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kuwabara asked once again while looking between us, I looked at him and then the rest of the group, who seemed intrigued with this as well.

"Uhm... Well... This is Tyler, a friend from my... Dimension—wait, how in the world did you get here?" I was finally coming back to the world; you know after my heart stopped opening up it's stitch's.

He chuckled while taking a skinny glass from one of the waiters and looking back toward me.

"Possibly the same way you did, the portal that let you in to this world at midnight? Yeah, that one for sure." He said while taking a swig of the wine, I only rolled my eyes.

"They let _you_ in? I'd expect someone more like-"

"Amber? Alex? Or even some of those nerds? Well, my boss obviously didn't want the nerds." He said while chuckling.

Please, don't think that this was the Tyler I'd known, he was more laid back than this and i was starting to annoy me at his sudden class change.

"Right, of course, well I better get going my friends need their rest."

I said while motioning to them, he looked behind me and something flashed across his eyes. I caught some of it, I think it was disgust or even distaste? Who knows?

"Fine, maybe your friends will face my team in the tournament."

He said while bowing a bit before leaving, that stopped me as i started toward him, catching his arm while turning him around slightly.

"Team, what team?"

I shivered as he gave me such an evil look, like he was excited for creating Frankenstein or whatever.

"The team to beat this year, which is Team Tuguro, but I was surprised that they picked me. Being so weak at first but believe me I've grown... I defiantly have."

I zoned out a bit as he walked away once again, it was like I couldn't breathe anymore. He was going to be fighting? But at the end that couldn't happen because Koenma is the replacement for Genkai when she dies! Who was going to fight him when no one has enough energy to do so?

"Earth to Taylor, don't space out like Urameshi too!"

Kuwabara waved a hand in front of my face; I did come back to earth (actually I was pushed from a cliff and fell without a parachute.) as I looked him shocked like.

"Are you okay? Who was that guy?" He asked as I tried to find the words, I just couldn't at the current time.

"I-I'll tell you when we get to our hotel room."

I was sure that was the only time I could actually speak, you know, in privacy?

**_Later_**

When we had reached the hotel I was calmer now, in fact I wasn't even as freaked out as I was before. So I knew that there was something wrong. I didn't even bring up the subject and hopefully they wouldn't either.

A cart was brought in for some late night coffee, because it was so smart to give a teenage girl coffee in the late night. Kuwabara was weary; he seemed to think that they would poison us by the coffee. I laughed as Kurama explained they wouldn't if they were to be fighting.

"I don't believe it, I'll stick to the old trust aluminum!"

He said as I rolled my eyes, taking my coffee cup while taking a drink of it.

"We have a guest." I simply said as they all looked to me, waiting for something else.

"Rinku, didn't your mother tell you that it's rude not to knock?" I asked while turning toward the boy who was hidden by the shadows and sipping on the coffee meant for Yusuke.

Kurama and Hiei all turned around while the masked fighter only looked through the mask, and Kuwabara simply look at him shocked. Rinku laughed cheesy like as the team stood up except for myself.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama questioned him.

"He must've been in the room before we got in here!" Kuwabara had concluded after Kurama.

"Fibber Fibber, I came in the door _after_ you got here. Aren't that what good boys suppose to do? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though lady."

He added while looking over at me, i only shrugged and half way smiled.

"Don't worry about it, just remember next time." I said in a bored like tone, like it was no big deal, but the others seemed to think it was.

"So you guys must be the guest? You're lucky you know, I'm Rinku from the Rikuru-Kai team you're fighting tomorrow." Rinku informed us, though it wasn't like i didn't already know this, I endured as they communicated.

"Is that so?"

"I wish I was a guest, they don't have to the opening ceremonies and boring meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight! Guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes, because you're gonna be dead soon..."

He finished as I rolled my eyes again, he seemed way too confident which was kind of annoying in a way, but this was Rinku what else did you expect? I could tell the others were a bit unsure about this kid; I was at first whenever I had seen the episode, but later on down the series... Well, you know...

"I heard that the guests this year were special, so I decided to come and check them out for myself, but you don't look special at all! Maybe I'll even beat you no hands!"

Blah, that's what you think! But before I could voice my opinion I heard another voice speak first.

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" I looked over to only narrow my eyes at this guy, he was just as cocky as the next guy.

"What? Who is this guy? Something's wrong, I didn't sense ether of them come in."

I agreed with Kuwabara, but only on a small level because i already knew something was wrong, I only agreed because they both gave me the creeps... Well, Rinku didn't really, but Zeru did...

"He he, hey there Zeru!" Rinku jumped off of the table and landed in front of the older fire apparition.

"I was just saying howdy-do to our enemies." He finished as they turned and started to leave.

"Enjoy your last night living. Let's just say that tomorrow I'll see you strongly resembling your coffee cup."

He said as I looked toward the cup immediately to see it shatter in half, though I still jumped from the sudden sound.

"Oh, so intimidating, at least we know he can destroy objects and things that can't attack back."

I retorted back in a sickly sweet voice. He glared and pointed at me.

"Control your human whore."

He said starting to leave as he started to leave. My eyes grew huge as i started after him.

"Oh, hell no, get back here you albino spiky haired bastard!" I shouted as strong arms held me back, O started to kick and try to get away but only dropped down onto the couch.

"He's right; you need to control yourself no matter how tempting it is. He's stronger than you are and if you continue to aggravate him he might try and target you during a fight." Kurama interjected with a fatherly like quality.

I sighed and folded my arms, leaning back on the couch.

"Whatever, I could take him if I wanted to..." I mumbled under my breath as Hiei grunted.

"You're just as foolish as the buffoon here."

I looked up at him and glared. "And you're just the same old ass-hole who won't reach 5'0!"

"You can quit with the height insults, they're too old now!"

"Oh really, **Look at me I'm Hiei**..."

this is how most of the night had been after that, Kurama and the Masked fighter decided they didn't want to listen to me and Hiei bicker so did Kuwabara. So Kuwabara took Yusuke and looked for his room and put him down for the night...

**Later... Again...**

I sighed in relief as i finally found my room, it took us a few minutes to try and find out which was which, but soon we did find out who was with whom and oh! Lucky me, I'm stuck with Mr. Positivity! Not, in fact I couldn't be more annoyed then when I was training with him, I was that pissed.

No matter though, a good shower would fix things up! I smiled softly and walked over to the bed that had my stuff on it. (Two regular bags, then a duffle bag, and I figured since I was staying here for at least a week that I would pack just what I **needed **instead of the things I wanted to bring... Which was everything that i owned at Kurama's house?)

It was sitting next to the bed that had the windows to it, which was bonus so I decided to pull the shades up and open the window, looking out I smiled at the moon which looked amazing from this view. You could see the ocean along with the view of the forest that was nearby.

I got lucky with this bed so that cheered me up really well. I went back to the bed opened my duffle bag, going through it to get all the stuff I needed when I noticed something... Shiny and slick, the color crimson as well.

I gapped as a took out the blackberry (Or redberry, whatever the real name was, I just called it by the original name) and I examined it with a disbelieved look on my face, turning it on I looked through the duffel bag and found a charger that looked like it hadn't been used (the twist thing was still on it!)

"What in the world..." I thought out loud while looking back to the phone, which really caught my attention.

On the display picture it was; Me, Alex, and Amber from our trip to Disney-world. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered the time this was taken, I asked another tourist to take this picture and as they did Alex had poked me in the side where I was ticklish at. I screamed and pretty much tried to get away from his hand, only to be pushed farther into him.

Amber squealed (from as well as being tickled) but had managed to get away from him. It was the most awkward moment I had had with him, and he knew it too. It took us a few minutes before we were all laughing, the tourist only looked at us like we were crazy and accidently took the picture. The image was Amber bent over with her hand to her knee, the other was trying to cover her laughter. I being lifted by Alex and laughing while trying to kick away.

Alex was smiling fully with his hand around my waist and turning me around, but the tourist manage to take it where you could see his face clearly. I didn't realize I was crying until a tear drop fell on the screen, I snapped out of the memory and whipped away the tears, looking at the battery I saw that it was full so I put the charger back and grabbed my things along with the blackberry.

I set my things down and turned on the water, running my hands through my hair as I looked back toward the blackberry; just sitting there I narrowed my eyes and went back over to it. Looking through it even more I saw everything that i had kept on there, was there.

Photos, messages, and even ringtones where all there!

As I looked through more files I saw that I had a saved draft, which was weird because if this was my phone I wouldn't have a _saved _draft there. I opened and began to read.

"Like? It wasn't hard to find out how to find one, then put in your SIM card. Have fun with your new toy, there's more where that came from.  
-B.A."

More where that came from? And what did this stranger mean by "_wasn't hard to find out how to find one_" did he mean the blackberry? And how did he get my SIM card? Oh wait, I'd thrown that on the ground when I realized that it wasn't working.

I smiled but still kept a confused look, it was like he was trying to kiss up to me or even get on my good side with this. I didn't mind the fact that this guy was giving me my old stuff back, I missed it and it was the only connection I had to my old life.

However, I didn't miss a lot of the old life, only my friends and my family (What few members I preferred to miss) I set down the phone and turned the shower head on, I'd have to thoroughly look through those pictures and messages to see what memories I could trigger up.

I washed myself and prepared myself for bed (Brush teeth, hair, wipe away make-up and wash face) I smiled at the cleanliness I felt as I shook my hair to try and rid away the access water. Once I was done with everything I hid my phone within my clothes I was previously wearing (Pajamas? A black tank-top with purple boxer shorts) and unlocked the door and opened it up only to find the problem I was facing right now.

Hiei was sleeping in _my _bed while my stuff was on _his _bed. I glared at the back of his head, shaking my own as I put a hand on my hip. _Just once, can't you be reasonable? _I thought while walking over and standing in front of him, he was sleeping on his side but wasn't even under the covers.

"Hey." I snapped, not bothering to be nice about it. He opened his eyes quickly looking up at me which I guess wasn't so intimidating because he only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"You're in _my _bed Hiei, my stuff was on it when I entered in the room, so give it back **now.**"

I demanded while getting down to eye level with him. He glared at me while scoffing.

"You don't scare me with your attempts to intimidate woman-"

"It's Taylor-"

"Like I care, I prefer this spot so get over it." He said while turning the other way around.

I stared at him like he was crazy, how dare he assume that it would be okay with me, no he didn't care so I guess, how dare he be such an ASS! I threw my clothes on the other bed and grabbed Hiei by the arm while pulling him off of the bed.

My attempt was working until he grabbed me and the both of us struggled with pulling and pushing.

"Get out of the bed!" I yelled at him

"No, get in the other one!" He yelled back, but as a result of almost losing my balance I was pulled onto the bed, Hiei was now on top of me.

"Just accept that this is my bed." he said in a low and threatening voice, but it didn't register on me what he had said because all I could think about was that day.

He had his arms tightly pressing me down on the bed.

That boy did the same thing.

He wasn't letting me go at the current moment.

That boy did the same thing.

It took me a moment for me to realize that I was shaking and breathing heavily until Hiei was looking at me with a confused expression mixed with what looked like disgust in his features.

All of a sudden I felt my brain tingle then it vanished. He was looking through my memories and saw what I didn't want him to see. He got up and let me move away, I shot up and couldn't stop myself from shaking, I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes again, I tried to calm myself down by breathing deeply and slowly.

"That..."

I said in a strained my voice, not looking at him as I got up, still shaking.

"Is not mentioned to **anyone**..." I knew I got my point across when I didn't hear anything, not even a scoff or a grunt signaling a yes to any of that. I went to the bed and dug through my clothes to find the blackberry as I forced myself into the covers of the bed.

I held it to my chest only to take it out when I heard the movement of the bed, signaling that Hiei had laid down. I looked at it, the happy memory of Alex being stupid and Amber along with the ride.

I pulled up my photos from one of the files and looked through it, there were pictures of a lot of different people that I kinda missed, but I went straight for the ones with me and my two favorite people.

I smiled more at the picture of me and Amber with underwear (Clean, as in we just got it out of the dryer clean) on our heads with our hair in pony-tails, ones where we were being retarded in the middle of the night and had nothing better to do except take funny pictures.

then there were some with Alex, where he would be taking random picture at random times without telling me, and where i did the same but it was more fun to do his pictures due to his camera-shyness. I found one picture where we both where in it, I was actually smiling fully and so was he. Good times...

Good times...

**Next day (Tournament starts)**

I awoke from the smell of bacon and eggs that invaded my nostrils. I didn't dream about anything last night, that wasn't unusual when I was sad or pissed. I opened my eyes and realized what happened last night only to curse under my breath.

I stretched and turned over while sitting up, looking over and shield my eyes from the sun; I looked to the bed to see that Hiei wasn't in it. I didn't care if he was there or not, so getting up I went to the bathroom and refreshed myself, doing the same ritual I did last night minus the taking off make-up thing, I only applied it this time (Eye-liner and mascara)

Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom and went over to the table-side of my bed, hiding the phone so I wouldn't be questioned on how i got it and raise alarm.

I then walked over and opened the door, squinting a bit from my still adjusting eyes and trying to get rid my tiredness.

"Good-morning," I heard Kurama say as I nodded to him.

I knew if I didn't start acting like nothing was wrong he would think something was wrong.

"'Morning," I replied with a small smile, that was it. Kurama smiled at me.

"Break-feast will be ready in a few minutes."

He said as I nodded, I noted that he was ready to go ahead and go with his fighting-attire.

"So how did you guys sleep?" I asked while sitting on the couch, Kuwabara was sitting there watching T.V.

"Before or after you and Hiei had gotten done fighting?"

EFF! I should've known they could hear us! I looked at him, he seemed to be playing around as he snickered but stopped when he saw the expression on my face.

"Wow, a serious one?" He persuade as I sighed and rested my forehead on my hand, which was resting on knee.

"Yes, Kuwabara, it was a serious one and I don't want to talk about it." That was a first time in a long time (If maybe never) I had been that serious with Kuwabara.

He nodded with a sympathetic look, the Kuwabara I know if he didn't see how upset I was about it, would have confronted Hiei (Who was at the window seal like always) and pretty much chew him out for being disrespectful toward a woman.

I looked up at Kurama for a split second to see the concern in his face, we both looked away like he knew something and didn't want to tell me. Hiei wouldn't tell him just yet on what he saw, maybe later if the subject wouldn't die down. I hopped he knew better, and in fact i know he did because even if he thought I was a weak human I doubt he didn't think I could still torture him in some way somehow.

"It's ready."

Kurama said in a soft voice, I got up with Kuwabara and walked to the kitchen as the three of us got our food.

"Where's the masked fighter?" I asked as Kuwabara shrugged.

"I haven't seen him at all this morning." He commented.

"He came in here earlier for an early breakfast; he's not the type to actually socialize." Kurama answered as I snorted.

"Riiiiight."Sarcasm flowed from my statement as I chuckled.

They didn't know how true that was. I took my breakfast and began to eat it as I made small talk with most of the gang. When I was done I put my plate in the sink and then went to the room.

"I'm going to get ready, if you guys leave someone come and tell me that way I don't freak out!" I said but closed the door before anyone could respond.

I looked through my clothes and found a cute out-fit that I approved of. I looked to the window and closed the blinds because I defiantly didn't want a perverted demon to see me change. I stripped from my clothes and put on white spaghetti tank-top along with white short-shorts.

I put on a black sweater like jacket that cut off just under my breast's and stopped up on my elbows. I took out a pair of white flip-flops that where kinda new and went into the bathroom, but leaving the door open.

I brushed my hair and put in a low pony-tail, leaving my top half of the hair loose along with my bangs. Brushing my teeth once more before checking to see if anything was out of place, which there wasn't, I smiled and walking out of the bathroom while turning out the lights to everything. Just as i was about to open the door, I heard a knock come from it.

_Good timing._ I thought as i opened the door to see Kurama standing there, smiling.

"I assume you're ready?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep, but... One more thing... It's female." I said as I closed the door quickly and ran over to put the blackberry in my pocket.

_I can't believe I just said that... _I thought while smacking my forehead but tried to shrug it off as I ran back to the door and opened it again, seeing Kurama with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Sorry, but now I'm ready!" I said while closing the door behind me. I looked at the team and smirked, especially at how Kuwabara had to carry Yusuke on his back. "Let's get this thing over with!"

Kuwabara said as I laughed, shaking my head as we all left for the stadium.

**Later.**

I was now fiddling with my thumbs as i sat down on one of the stone benches that were facing the front of the stadium. I couldn't go into the guys locker considering it was for participants of the tournament... And the men's locker room, though I was sure they would have waited until I left to get ready if need be.

The girls wouldn't be able to come and watch until later, which until they arrived I would have to endure the fighting and worrying (Even though i knew the out-come)all by myself along with a parade of blood thirsty demons.

The team knew my concern with so many demons and one human sitting among them, though they informed me that if that happened they'd be there in a heartbeat (Something like that, though I was sure that Hiei would take his time, and Yusuke was asleep so he didn't even know what was going on.)

I knew the masked fighter would be there as well; of course he wouldn't let something like that to happen. I sighed as I let others pass by, they all looked weird in real life with their skin and their... Ugh, smell. I looked around and bit my lip as I heard a couple of demons snicker and say "Human." a couple of times, that freaked me out so I got up and started up toward the steps toward the front.

Two things where on my mind at the current, and one was to get away from all the eyes on myself because of course like I mentioned before I hate all the stares and attention on myself.

The other was to wait for the girls when they get here, though Yukina wasn't able to get here for the first couple of match's so it would be just Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru.

I'd met them a couple of times, and as far as I knew I was on good terms with them so that was a good thing right?

As I walked toward the front I stopped to see a teenaged version of Koenma, stopped in front of a demon who was buying off tickets. I smiled as I quickly went up to him, and he quickly noticed me come up.

"Looking good Koenma, I'm liking the new look!"

I said while smiling at him, I could see that he did the same.

"Like wise, and around here it's Koenma-_sir._" He said as I nodded and scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry, too informal I know!" I said as I heard a sudden cry of Koenma's name, looking over I saw the three girls I've been waiting for.

"Oh, and look Taylor's here as well!"

She added as the three ran up to us.

"Yep! Nice to finally see you guys again, it's been what a few weeks since I've seen you guys?" I asked as they nodded.

"You look like you've been going through a rebellious stage, done anything worthy of confession?" Shizuru asked as I laughed.

"Possibly, you know even Kurama's school has the out-casts, druggies, smokers, drinkers and sluts. But, you know I'm pretty much against four out of five of those."

"Four out of five?" Keiko asked as i nodded.

"In my old school, I was a part of the out-cast group so naturally I made a few friends, or acquaintances, along the way of my mini-training under Sir Ass-hole." I said while folding my arms.

the girls giggled and smiled at this, like they knew something I didn't.

"What?"

"Nothing, better get going or else it will start without us!" Botan said while pushing me toward the arena, but I would not let this subject! I would bring it back up whenever I would remember to!

Getting back to our seats we awaited for the match to start, socializing and chattering until an infamous Kitsune came upon the fighting grounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Koto, I'll be your host for this year's tournament and it's gonna be a messy one! In the first few rows, rain coats are available!"

My heart was racing, I was nervous for them and for their fights because they didn't know the extent to them. Okay, so the first round isn't so bad, but it just shows what kind of tournament this is, it wasn't the sissy kind you would expect ether.

"Are you sure they'll be fine?" Keiko asked me while leaning over to make sure I knew it was me she was directing the question to. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, though like I warned you guys before it can get really... Personal."

I explained while biting my lip, how person would it be you ask? You've seen the show, you know exactly how personal it was and if you are an empathetic person, then you should know how it felt for them whenever their personal lives where put in battle.

"Now here's the introduction you've all been waiting for, Team Rikuru-Kai!" At this, the crowd cheered, the demons behind us all screamed vulgar things to happen to the believe Team Urameshi, I only rolled my eyes knowing that sometime soon I would suddenly snap and yell at them.

"Just ignore them, they are unimportant." I reassured the girls, mainly Keiko who seemed like she was worried... As usual...

The team walked out, acting calm and collected to be the first to enter the stadium with the thought of fighting such a team.

"And now for this year's guest, Team Urameshi!"

I smiled and was about to start cheering until the booing and the yelling of the demons behind me started to freak me out.

"Eh... Go Team Urameshi?" I said in a low voice while laughing nervously.

"Remember, just ignore them, they're unimportant." Botan said in a cheery voice as i rolled my eyes.

"You're right, those demons aren't important. **YEAH GO TEAM URAMESHI! KICK SOME HARD-CORE ASS FOR ME!" **I got up and started to lean over the wall part, yelling loud enough to be heard by them I was sure. I noticed them stop and look up to where the noise was; Kuwabara waved along with Kurama however the masked fighter and Hiei did not.

_That's fine, he still has my support... Slightly._ I thought while sitting back down, hearing the demons talk about us girls as we cheered for them.

"More humans? It's like they're infesting this island!"

"Such pathetic creatures, all of those nasty human girls!" I heard some say, the others were more blood-thirsty like and perverted, causing me to turn around and glare. They looked at me with what looked like terror in their eyes. I turned back around with the same evil glare as Shizuru laughed.

"Shut them up all right."

"Well, they wouldn't do it in the first place and I want to watch this!" I replied while folding my arms.

And what it will be to watch such a fight...


	6. Ignorance

Authors** note: **Alright, so like you guys know my last chapter was pretty messed up because of the spelling check and stuff like that. Well, hopefully it will do it this time, but if not then I'm so sorry for wasting your time D: I decided to actually go with Taylor's P.O.V. because it just seems like it would be a bit easier, at times I'll change over to someone else P.O.V but having to watch, pause and write, pause and write every times is really boring and hard to concentration! :P With her P.O.V it's easier because I can just write down what she sees and stuff like that. I also realize this is a pretty short chapter compared to the others I've written, well... The next one wont? I'll take it as a promise and not fail you! : D So enjoy! :D  
**Edited 11/23/10**

So here's another one!  
This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

* * *

**Chapter Six: Ignorance**

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I watched as both teams were standing in the ring, discussing things over on how to fight. Koto, the announcer Kitsune, proclaimed that it would be a one-on-one which I wasn't surprised about.

I was bouncing my leg up in down in anticipation, I was only concentrating on this until a shadow came over me. Looking up quickly I saw that it was Tyler.

"Mind if I sit here?"

He asked, smirking when I nodded. However on the inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs a _Hell no!_

"I didn't mean to be like that last night, I suppose I should have been a bit more mature about why I was here."

He said as I shrugged and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, it's just so... Surprising to know that you're here, and fighting the enemy."

I said softly, looking down while sighing, i only heard him laugh.

"You think it's the enemy because you're on _their _team. You have no idea how right I am about my position with them."

He said while pointing over to the guys, when all of a sudden Zeru had shot out a swirl of fire as it circled around the team and headed east of them, killing those in the stands as I looked away.

"And what makes them the good guys? I have yet to see anything wonderful about them."

I said in a low bitter tone, he sighed while scratching the back of his head, this time his hair was down and nearly to his shoulders. It reminded me of the old Tyler.

"I can't tell you that yet, you see my boss doesn't want anything said yet, it's too soon."

His boss has been mentioned twice since I've met the new Tyler.

"Well, who exactly is your boss, can you tell me that?"

"You know-"

"Oh hello there!"

Botan had finally said while leaning over me, smiling sweetly at him.

"You must be a friend of Taylor's here, though I didn't know she had any connections with the people in the commit-"

"I'm not on the committee, I'm fighting." He said while slightly shocked with the sudden perky girl.

Botan looked at him then to me in a puzzled way.

"He's a friend from my world, it's fine just watch." She said as I looked back at him.

"Let's take this somewhere else okay?"

I asked as he nodded, getting up he held out his hand like a gentlemen would. It was strange, he was never like this and yet he was suddenly acting like he was some big shot player? Well I guess he was a player to begin with, but not like this. I took it after a moment's hesitation and started up toward one of the entry ways, avoiding any contact with the demons around us.

Once we were in a slightly disclosed area I felt more vulnerable, for some reason.

"Okay, so I know what?"

I asked him while folding my arms, he took a golden little box and opened it to reveal three lines of cigarettes.

"Want one?"

He asked as i bit my lip and nodded, taking one and watching as he lit his before holding out the lighter. I looked up at him as I stuck the cigarette in my mouth and held it to the lighter, inhaling the smoke. It wasn't like I hadn't smoked before, but I just hadn't done it in such a long time.

Since there was here no one could tell me differently, that was the great thing about being in a place you didn't have parents watching you, I went right along.

"You know him well, can't say that you've seen him or not but he's actually the one who brought you here." I exhaled and looked at him, was he being serious?

"Brought me here... Why is he doing this? And the phone-"

"The phone was a treat I thought you'd like; I knew how you'd seem home sick after a while so. There you go." He said while flicking his ashes, I did the same and took another drag. How did he even get it in there?

"So you knew I was here, is there anyone else here as well?" I asked before exhaling, I was sure to get my question answered before I'd leave. I just had to!

"Yes, but you'll have to find them I can't say anything else about that. But I have a question for you."

He said before taking another drag and dropping the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it to put it out.

"How would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, I haven't seen you in forever and I'd like to catch up with you." He asked with a charming smile.

Oh God was he serious? I turned my head to the side a little while chuckling.

"You're serious right?"

"As a heart attack," He said, still smiling charming like. I stared at him and smirked.

"Why not, it gives me a chance to relax." I was still upset with him, even though it was the seventh grade and this year we would have been sophomores, it still hurt at times. That's the problem with the guy you had strong feelings for.

"Then tomorrow meet me down in the lobby at six, wear something nice." He said while smiling more. I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it, though when i looked up there were three more cigarettes pointed out to me.

"To hold you over until we see each other next time." He said while winking, I could feel my cheeks heat up as I took them and looked at them...

"Wait I don't have a-"

I caught whatever was thrown at me when Tyler started to leave; he turned back around as i looked to see it was his lighter. I figured he'd have more with him.

I couldn't help but think that was one of the weirdest things to happen to me in a long time, besides the whole falling into another dimension kind of thing of course. That tops everything in my book. I sighed as I started to jog toward the open center of the stadium, I kept hearing Koto speak into her microphone but those words where blocked out by another sound that caught me totally off guard.

"You disgusting human!"

Human? I rounded the corner where the stadium finally opened up to show the fights, however, when i turned the corner to see a demon getting a major ass kicking and it was from... Amber?

"I can't believe you just said that! You're the freak here!" She said while upper-cutting the orange skinned- rather short looking brute (by brute, he was very wide in his shoulder) causing him to fall flat on his back, completely knocked out.

"That'll teach you-" "Amber Tacey!" I yelled, watching her whirl around with a disbelieved look on her face as well. We both ran to each other and hugged in a death-grip style.

"What are you doing here!" She asked as we pulled apart, I only shook my head while shrugging.

"I should be asking you this question!" I said as she shrugged herself.

"I don't know, one minute I was at home then I get a phone call and-"

"Stop," I said while holding my hands up.

"Let me guess, this creepy dude told you to find this portal right?" I asked, expecting something like this to happen.

They brought my best friend here?

"Yeah, and let me guess, that's how you got her-"

Her sentence was cut off as the sound of Kuwabara's scream cut in. Oh no. I looked over at the ring before turning back to her.

"We'll talk about this later, come one." I said, watching her nod as we raced back to my seat, trying to make it in time to see what would happen to Kuwabara. Running down the stairs taking two by two, I heard Amber gasp causing me to stop.

"What?" I turned around and watched her study the boys.

"They're-"

"Yes Amber, they are now come on." I pulled at her to come and started to go faster, so fast that when we got to the wall gave little support of making sure no one got hurt, we almost fell over.

I watched in horror as Kuwabara fell to the ground, but it changed once he used his spirit sword to stop the fall, and dodge the yo-yo.

I smirked at what happened next, Rinku had finally fallen due to Kuwabara's control of the spirit energy and controlled it to hit him in the stomach, knocking him out of the ring.

"Yes!" I said while slamming my hand on the wall.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I shouted as Amber cheered on as well, even if Kuwabara was out of the ring too.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amber asked as I nodded.

"Kuwabara's fine, but Rinku is actually a bit shaken up... If I remember correctly there is an awkward silence right about now."

I said as it truly happened, though this happened after our cheering of course.

"Uhm, right! Both the fighters have been knocked out of the ring... At the same time." Koto said while looking between the two fighters.

"No shit Sherlock..." I heard Amber mumble causing me to snort.

"By the rules you're only allowed to stay outside the ring for ten seconds, so uhm, I'm just going to start counting now! One, two..."

She kept this up until she reached five, that was when I noticed Rinku start to get up.

"How old was that kid again?" Amber asked as I shrugged.

"I'd say ether ten to twelve, you know which ever works." I said but relocated my attention to Kuwabara who got up and ran over to Yusuke, completely going off on him.

"Kuwabara, stop it and get in the ring!"

I yelled, but he didn't listen, he continued to chew Yusuke's slumbering body out. It wasn't until Rinku had tied his Yo-yo's around him tightly when I realized that no matter what now, he could not enter.

"Nine, ten! And Rinku's the winner; the Rikuyu-kai team gets a point!" Koto said rather cheery.

Oh lord, would it be like this through the entire match? Everyone ignoring me when i know what I'm talking about? That wasn't right!

Well... We were going to find out at least.


	7. Kings and Queens

Authors** note:** Another installment of LLISYOF! :D Whenever I look at that it reminds me of LMFAO! This, by the way, is a great band bahaha. Anyway, this chapter I guess you can call it a filler but it has information that is needed for other events. Have fun! And sorry about the wait, I've been a bit preoccupied with things!  
**Edited 11/24/10**

This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Kings and Queens**

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"...And that's all I remember."

It had been thirty minutes after the tournament's first match had ended and Yusuke's team won (of course) when we had arrived back to the hotel and settled down. After the match I was able to meet Chuu and Rinku after all, in fact it kind of threw the team and the girls off when me and Amber went up into the ring and spoke to them.

When we spoke it was kind of weird, like it was meeting the gang and what not. Or at least it was weird meeting Chuu with his loudness and obsession with alcohol, but that was what made him awesome to meet!

I was even nice enough to let the others know that they would be good friend later on.

The girls had stopped by to help with any healing later on, Mainly Kuwabara and Yusuke; Hiei had refused any participating in it.

After that me and the other's wanted to know exactly how Amber came into the picture. Apparently it was almost like mine, except that it wasn't raining and it was day-light outside which wasn't fair.

"Dang, wonder what this guy is doing with bringing you guys here anyway, I mean first it was Taylor and then that one kid, now you!"

Kuwabara said as I grimaced, I had neglected to tell Amber about Tyler but I didn't really have the time to do that, which all the worrying about the other.

I looked to Amber who had a suspicious look on her face; she turned to me and raised an eye brow.

"What other kid?" She asked as I laughed nervously.

"Well... Maybe, somehow, possibly, in some way... Tyler might've come through too?" I said while twiddling my thumbs, looking at her expression.

I heard the aggravated sigh along with knowing what she had to say.

"You mean Tyler McClain? That prick is here?" She asked in a rather rude tone.

"I assume you don't practically like him." Kurama said.

Our sitting positions where as followed start clock-wise: Me, Yusuke, Kuwabara occupied one side of the couch, Amber, Kurama and the masked fighter occupied the love-seat that was really easily able to fit three instead of just two. Shizuru, Botan and Keiko were on the next. Just to you know, let you know how and where everyone was sitting.

"No, I don't and neither does Taylor, and that's all for the matter of the subject!" She said, folding her arms and crossing her legs stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes; of course the matter wasn't closed now it was just getting started!

"She sure didn't act like it whenever we entered the hotel!" Kuwabara said as I looked down, wide-eyed and trying to hide my face.

"Well I was taken aback by his appearance! Of course I was going to confront him!" I defended while shrugging, Kuwabara looking at me as if i were lying… Which I somewhat was—but not entirely!

"But… What about today? You two stepped away for a good five minutes!" Botan said as I looked up and glared at her, which quickly shut her up.

"I uh… Well he…" All eyes were on me when I couldn't come up with an excuse. Their stares were awful! I hated when crap like that happened. I looked around at all of them until I looked to Amber; she was giving me her mother look.

"Well? What's up with this guy?" Yusuke pestered next to me.

"...Okay! I admit it, I talked to him okay? He pulled me away because he wanted to talk to me; we were catching up alright? **Sue me **just stop looking!" I yelled while taking the pillow from behind me and hiding my face.

A bit too dramatic? Yes, I knew this but they were all staring at me and I couldn't take it!

"Tay, you don't just catch up with someone like _him, _especially after the way he treated you!" There was Amber for you, blunt as always.

Sometimes it freaked me out how open minded and opinionated she was, but that was one quality about my best friend I wouldn't change. Only because I hated when people didn't stand up in what they believe in. Let's make an example shall we?

Me: "How does this dress make me look?"  
Amber: "Like a bloated sour lemon, why?"

Oh yeah, she was that good.

"Treated you? What exactly did he do?" Yusuke asked while eyeing me a bit, along with Botan and Shizuru. The others were too busy looking at Amber, including Hiei.

So, I'm all up for story time and what not but this was too personal, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle reliving everything without feeling a bit depressed about it. Plus these guys don't need to know what does on within my life… Even though I knew pretty much most of their own lives.

"I'm not in vote of sharing that kind of information y'all." She said in a slight southern accent, I couldn't help but feel relieved.

I knew I could count on her when things were about to go wrong.

"Oh come on—"As if on cue, the door was knocked upon, and this caused us all to look toward it.

"Oh look, a distraction!" I said to Yusuke's complaint, while jumping up and running to the door, opening it I saw... No one?

Looking around the corners I saw that this place was deserted, so when no one was around (like in the movies) it was time to look down for some trinket of some sort. I looked down to see a medium sized, dark wood box on the ground.

"Who is it?" Shizuru asked as bent down and picked up the box.

"Apparently this box." I said while examining it and closing the door.

"That's weird." Kuwabara said as I nodded.

"Open it!"

"Careful, we don't know what's in it. It could be dangerous." Kurama said to Amber's excitement, which turned into slight annoyance.

I looked back to the box and placed a hand on it, closing my eyes I flipped opened the box, looked and screamed.

"What?" Everyone yelled as I turned the box around.

"It's jewelry!" I said in a dramatic voice, everyone seemed to not take that it was joke.

I scrunched my nose and huffed while turning the box back around, but only to look at the two pieces of jewelry closely. They were both slightly big, tear shaped and red and blue gems that didn't weight a lot.

"Not only that but it has paper." I mumbled, taking out the two pieces of papers. I walked over to sit back down, handing the pieces of papers to Amber instead of the jewelry.

"What's it say?" Keiko asked as Amber started to read.

_"Thousands of years ago, when the demon world and human world did not have the Kekai-Barrier, and amongst a space farther than spirit world could see. There lived a nation that was separated into the four main directions. North, East, South, West. These four nations where divided into the four main elements as well, earth, wind, fire, and water-_Is there a point to this?"

Amber asked as I giggled, "Go on, I might actually learn something today." Yusuke said as Amber sighed and continued.

_"The Northern leader's name was Naoko which means 'honest tree'. To the East, their leader's name was Nagi which means 'calm wind'. To the South their leader's name was Akako meaning 'red' and to the West their leader was named Kano for 'water God'. These four leaders where siblings and ever true to their elements, they were S Class demons, or so Spirit world would categorize them if they were still alive today. For a while, they all lived in harmony, ever so often a fight would come up, but nothing compared to what the first day brought. Akako was starting to become greedy and wanted to rule over more land then what her siblings wanted her to have, this caused her to break even with her short temper. War had broken out between the nations; Akako had managed to persuade Kano onto her side which to this very day is unknown how. That day was known as the second day. This had lasted for many years until finally a higher power stepped in." _

Amber stopped and it was Kurama's turn to read the second page.

_"Their elder sibling that held the element of spirit, Chiyo, had met with them all when they were fighting each other and causing death and destruction. She declared that their anger and foolishness had gotten in the way of what a true leader should be, someone who would protect instead of destroy. She imprisoned them into four stones, fire and water together, earth and wind together to represent their Ying-Yang. She took two by two and separated them within Human World, buried beneath the dominating element of earth to not be seen for hundreds of years. That was known as the gracious third day, and the last day as well. Later on, archeologists had found them in the 1980's in northern England and southern Cuba, Spirit World had to interfere by stealing them away and locking them together in a special vault. It wasn't until sometime ago that the stones were stolen and never heard about again."_

When he was reading this, I had passed out the two necklaces so the others could look at them.

"So what does this mean? That these are the fire and water leader people?" Amber asked as I got to look at the red necklace.

Looking at it closely i noticed how beautiful it was, there was tiny flecks of lighter reds and even some black parts and even orange swirls.

"I guess that's what this guy thinks." Botan mumbled as I nodded. There was silence after that, causing me to look up at the others to notice they were staring at me.

"What? Stop looking!" I said while protecting my face as Amber sighed.

"Well if you tell us what happens then we wouldn't look!"

"She won't say, she says it's like time travel or something." Kuwabara responded to Amber's comment as I looked at them with a raised eye-brow.

"Guys, this part wasn't in the series." I finally said.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked as I shrugged.

"I mean that, I don't recall any piece of jewelry having S Class demons in them." I said as the room became silent.

"There's a possibility that it has a connection to your arrival, along with your sudden arrival as well."

I shook my head and laid the necklace back down, though suddenly feeling a bit cooler once I did.

"It doesn't matter; you have your own lives to worry about and besides. Whoever sent these is obviously trying to interrupt the process of you guys winning with the distraction of us."

I said while motioning to Amber and myself.

"Then what do we do? Ignore it?" She asked as I shrugged. "Pretty much, if we don't get ourselves involved with it, what can go wrong?"

There was silence until Kurama got up and picked the box up with him.

"Then it's settled. No one opens the box to get these out." Kurama said as everyone nodded, except Hiei who seemed a bit annoyed for a strange reason.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, watching him as he sat at the window sill. I knew he was in pain; it must've been awful to have your arm burnt in such a way.

-It's best not to think about others when they can look through a weak mind, such as yourself.-

I scoffed and got up, walking over to the door of my room.

~I wouldn't have to if you didn't act so tough. It look's God-awful Hiei-~

-You don't think I know that?-

~Let me finish! ~

I barked out as I stopped and glared at him. He was now looking directly at me, the same intense glare.

~If you don't let someone heal that, it's going to get worse. That Dragon is trying to take over your arm and with you trying to whip it, it's not going to get any better! The faster you take care of it, the faster you can destroy it again to gain control of the Dragon.~

I said while folding my arms. I knew the room had grown quiet after I was silently barking commands at Hiei, but it wasn't like I was aware of them looking at me just yet.

-You know too much for your own good.–

Hiei said while looking away, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What are they doing?" Amber, Yusuke, and Kuwabara asked in unison.

"Fighting telepathically," Kurama said, returning after a few seconds. "They do this quite often."

"It's not my fault that he gets into my mind, and tries to belittle me in it." I said while sighing.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act so tough." He said with a smirk, causing me to glare.

How dare he use my own words against me! That doesn't fly by me without consequences!

"Shut it-" And that's when I had said something so vulgar, that I was even surprised at myself that those words came out of my mouth.

"Taylor Jade!" I heard Amber say, genially shocked that those words came out of my mouth.

"Wow, I don't think I'd even say that to the Shorty."

"What else would you expect from her?" Kuwabara and Yusuke said, snickering and laughing along with Kurama who had to bite his thumb, while trying not to laugh at Hiei's expression on his face.

Hiei (which I was very proud of myself for causing this) acted like he'd seen pornography for the first time, mixed in with an angry look that was pure delight in my eyes.

"So who's tough now, ass-hole?" I said as I heard the girls laugh, Botan expressing an 'Oh my…' as well as Keiko, but she still couldn't contain her laughter.

I turned around on my heel and quickly started toward the room, trying to get away from him as much as possible. And then I felt it, the sudden change in atmosphere and the sudden pulse of energy escape from... Somewhere.

"I like him, he's very feisty." I whirled around to see no one, well I saw everyone but no one with that voice.

"What? Caught you by surprise? And here I thought you where the one to help me regain my place. You can't be surprised easily like that little girl." The voice said, causing me to look around and hold myself.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking at everyone which they only stared.

"Hear what, your insult? Who couldn't hear that-?"

"They can't hear me. I didn't choose them." The voice said again.

Was I going crazy? I looked to Hiei and saw that he was gone.

"Where's Hiei?" I asked another question; Amber came up to me with a confused look.

"He left; didn't you hear the door slam?" I shook my head. "I was too busy-"

"They can't **hear me!**"

There were distinctive features within this voice. First of all it was husky, but in an attractive seductive tone. Second of all it was a woman's voice, and third of all it was so close that I thought it was in my head, only in my head.

"Too busy what? Maybe you should head up to bed; it's getting kind of late anyway." Shizuru said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Where are you sleeping?" I asked Amber as she shrugged.

"I'll sleep on the couch unless anyone has a problem-"

"I do!" I said while grabbing her and pulling her into the room, slamming the door and locking it.

"I'm going crazy.

**Later**

**_I opened my eyes to the see that I was in a room. Dark with the moonlight shining in, it gave off blurry features that where hard to figure out. I was facing toward the large glass doors toward a patio, looking at what I thought was a building._**

**_ "Hello?" I called out as no one answered; it caused me to feel cold and alone. _**

**_"Disgusting aren't they?" A voice asked from no were, turning around I saw a couch filled with two people on it._**

**_ I couldn't make out who they where since it was dark within the room. I looked up to see a tall dark figure, I guessed he was an adult along with another tall (But not as tall as the first one, this guy only came up to his shoulders) dark figure. In between them was what I figured a T.V. by the snowy picture and sound. No one answered the question, they just sat there... Scared?_**

**_It then flashed to a lighter time within the day, possibly twilight time. _**

**_"Give them this." I started to walk further within the little room. I looked to see what this guy was holding; it was the same box that was delivered to the room! _**

**_"Tell the story on these pieces of paper, and make sure that by the time they fight-If they do-They are wearing them." He said._**

**_"What are they?" That voice... Oh hell, the name was on my tongue, I knew him! Just speak some more please! _**

**_"Open it." The first voice said, and as if on command the second person opened up the box. This picture was clear, I saw the necklaces and they where glowing, with power and an aurora._**

**_"But these are from those demons..."_**

**_No, it couldn't be! It couldn't be him! _**

**_"Tyler!" I yelled after him but he did not move. _**

**_"Precisely, the girl would only use this whenever she couldn't defeat someone." _**

**_"Tyler just listen to me!" _**

**_I yelled walking up to try and shaking him out of this, but only went right through him. What the hell was going on here? This didn't make sense! _**

**_"They can't hear you little girl." The womanly voice from before said as I tried to find her, the scene seemed to wash away with those two people as well; I was now standing in the middle of a room that seemed to be painted black. _**

**_Nothing was understandable here in this black on black room. _**

**_"Who are you?" I called out while looking around; the only thing that I could tell was normal was the light in the middle of the black ceiling. The only thing helping me see. _**

**_"Who else of course, let me explain…?" The voice was no longer inside my head anymore, it was behind me. _**

**_"'Lady Fire looks to see your death, will you take your last breath? Lady Fire look's to find, who else in this world can die?'" _**

**_She started to sing as I started to turn around slowly. _**

**_"'Lady Fire watch them burn, Lady Fire says it's your turn.'" As I looked to see who it was I gasped at her._**

I gasped loudly while shooting up from the spot I was at. Looking around I saw that I was in my hotel room, grabbing my neck I felt that I was in a hot and cold sweat freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I had awoken Amber with my sudden movement, looking at her I couldn't seem to speak or think at what i just experienced.

"Taylor calm down, speak do something!" She said while grabbing my shoulders, shaking my slightly.

"B-bad dr-ream." I choked out while still shaking, scared shitless and out of my mind.

**Next Day**

My day-middle-of-the-night was pure freaky. I had to explain to Amber what happened after I heard the voice, I explained that I wasn't going crazy but you never know. She reassured me that it was okay, because after I told her about it she said she felt the room change.

That helped out a lot since the atmosphere did change whenever this so call "Lady Fire" spoke. After my freaky night-mare thing, I explained everything but this was after I was practically kicked out of the room from Hiei (He had been awake, obviously hearing most of what I said until we left) and went to the kitchen, getting something to drink and talking in whispers.

After that we snuck back into the room, trying not to awaken the grump from his slumber. I had spilt a couple of things to her, like the "date" with Tyler:

"It's not a date right, it's more like a way to spy, right?"

and the whole cell phone thing:

"That's weird, unusual, and downright not fair."

Both where explained to calm her down a bit, but still she thought both things where not right considering, the past with Tyler and how this stranger was able to get into my things.

"He hasn't hurt me yet; he's only stalked me and called me in the middle of the night. That's all." Though it was particularly kidding and being serious, I couldn't help but think she was right as well.

Anyway, waking up for the second time I felt horrible. I felt like I was going to throw up from being too hot.

"Are you going to get up now?" Amber asked, though I could tell that there was something wrong with her too. Her voice sounded slightly clogged.

"Nooooo..." I groaned while turning away from the bright room, I apparently had a head-ache as well.

"Come on Tay, I don't feel good alright? I think I'm getting a cold or something." She said while coughing horribly. I sighed while sat up, and then look up at her.

"I feel like I'm going to heave every chunk of my food, right here and now."

"Ew, that's gross." Amber said while chuckling, I couldn't help but do the same.

"I guess you don't want breakfast then. The service people came in about thirty minutes ago stocked up the fridge again." She said while shrugging, but the thought of food made things worse.

"Nooo, please don't make me eat." I begged her while starting to get up, only to feel the world spin and me wanting to throw up.

"I'm okay!" I said as Amber tried to steady me.

"God, you're like me this morning, Botan had to go and get something from the store that's like half way around the world, so I wouldn't be so... This." She said as I groaned.

"Go, medicate me now." I commanded as she laughed a bit.

"Yes ma'am!" She said, walking forward with me right behind her, slightly dizzy. As we entered with the sudden invasion of food entering my nose, I couldn't help but feel worse.

"Well look, our own little sailor's up!" Yusuke joked as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up I feel-"

"Sea sick?" Kuwabara asked as I groaned.

"I hate you." I growled at them while walking over and sitting on one of the couches.

"So I assume you won't be going to the fight today?" Kurama asked from the kitchen, just finishing cleaning it.

"Listen."

I said while looking up at him, though I was sure I looked awful to look at the moment.

"I'm not going to let some stupid little virus get in the way of this. I'm watching one of the blood fest events in the history of bloody events, and I will not pass up the opportunity to see this!" I said, putting on a determined face as Kurama smiled warmly at me.

"Now that's the little bad-ass girl I know!" Yusuke said while coming over and putting me in a head lock.

"Gah!" I yelled while trying to get out.

"No no! I'm not bad-ass get away!" I whined as he laughed and let me go.

"Damn, you must feel bad." He said as I stuck my tongue out.

"You'll be feeling this bad soon enough; something blue and that says '_Puuuuu!' _is gonna put you in this mood, real soon." I said while smirking, causing Amber to laugh at the information we know.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

And that is how the day started, ever so often Yusuke and Kuwabara would start cracking jokes at my expense, which then I would use against them with jokes about their misfortunate times.

I was able to get some Tylenol, or what I thought was Tylenol to help with the headache and everything else. For what I wore, it was simple attire since I didn't want to get all dressed up today like yesterday was.

Wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt that said "Without Mayday Parade, I will Miserable At Best." Which I was lucky I found this at one of the malls they had, I didn't think they had sold things like this around here. I grabbed the same black mini-jacket I wore from yesterday and put it on, along with sticking my hair in a floppy bun that actually worked.

I had rushed to put on some kind of make-up, just the regular eye-liner and mascara. I just couldn't live without it! I grabbed my phone then suddenly remembered... I had a date tonight!

"FML..."

I said out loud while biting my lower lip. _Just take some Tylenol and think of an excuse later, you don't have time right now._ It was true, I was in a rush to get out and see the big fight with Tuguro and Team Spirit-Warriors or whatever they were called. However, I was concerned with how Yusuke was going to take it.

I remember how he looked whenever he saw Tuguro take them on all at once, and he didn't even break a sweat. It was intimidating...

"No, can't think like that, gotta be there to help him." I thought while stuffing my phone into my pocket and opening the door.

When we where there, I felt crowded and with all the shouting of the demons it didn't help this head-ache. We'd met up with Botan but Shizuru and Keiko were not, possibly out to take a leak or something. I sighed in aggregation

"I wish they would all just die right now." I said as Kuwabara spoke up.

"Gah! Why's that?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, that was pretty out of character." Botan said in a low voice.

"I'm sick, Amber ran off with Kurama and I can't remember what happens to them-"

"They're over there!" Botan pointed as I looked over and nodded.

I noticed that the two were talking, which to me seemed a bit suspicious.

"Hmm, guess she's living out her fantasy!"

I announced while folding my arms, trying to fight back the urge the puke.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked as I grimaced.

"Nothing, I said nothing!" I said while trying to wave it off, but it was plan that there was something more.

"Spill, what do you mean she's living out her fantasy? Does she have some kind of thing for Kurama?" Yusuke asked as I giggled mischievously and shrugged.

"You tell me!" I motioned to them.

"Do they look warm and fuzzy to you?" I asked as they seem to follow my command.

"It's pretty damn fluffy!" Yusuke acquired as I agreed.

"But don't say anything; she'd kill me if I told you that she had a thing for Kurama." I said in a low voice while fumbling with my thumbs.

"He he he, secrets safe with me!" Kuwabara said while Yusuke and Botan second the motion.

"Thanks... Oh hey, I almost forgot you where here." I said, noticing the masked fighter who remained silent.

"...Strap on your galoshes and be prepared, because it's gonna be a slaughter today!" I bit my lower lip as Koto announced that the eighth battle would be starting.

"But first off, let's see who's advancing in the tournament!" She said while pointing to the board, naming off the competitors.

"Team's: Dr. Ichagaki, Masho, Yuriatoki, and of course Tuguro are the ones we look out for." I said in a low voice, yearning a few glances from the guys.

"They tough to beat?" Kuwabara asked. I delayed my answer, not wanting to say anything about it but they disserved the truth.

"Yes, though in honesty it depends on how strong you are now." Yusuke kept his look on my while I fumbled with my thumbs.

"We'll see about that!" Yusuke growled as I looked at him, he looked so determined and... Ready, almost as if he were willing to take them all out right here and now.

The crowd cheered for Tuguro, which only sickened me even more as he walked out by himself.

"Where is the rest of his team?" Botan asked out loud, though I was sure that it was direct question I stayed silent.

I only wanted to see what happened to them, and hopefully hold in last night's snacks I ate with Amber. The Spirit Warriors (now that I remembered the name) were giants, and by giants I mean at least taller than ten feet taller, if not more. As Tuguro walked out on to the ring, he just stood there for a second before looking over toward the group.

I knew who he was looking at too, Yusuke. Looking to him I saw him glaring profusely at the man, though I could still see the sweat and the concentration of doing so. _I'd break just trying to be mean to Tuguro..._ I thought while looking back to him, seeing him smirk before turning to the other team. All of a sudden, they were powered up and shooting out their spirit energy to try and intimidate Tuguro.

I was taken aback by this feeling, I mean I hadn't exactly seen or even felt any of the guy's power so this was slightly (more or less) new to me.

"Hello, guess that's why they're called Spirit Warriors." Yusuke said as I shivered.

"There size and power are quite a dozy." Botan said as I nodded.

"But just remember what who I said to look after; there is a reason why these guys aren't a part of that list." I reminded them, keeping my focus on the battle at hand.

"Where is the rest of your team?" One of them asked. His response was too low for me to hear, considering these damned demons wouldn't shut up! I sighed and growled while wincing.

My headache was getting worse just by being here; it wasn't really a smart thing to come when you felt like this I suppose. My leg was bouncing up and down impatiently, watching as the fight had started by the sound of Koto's mark. They were all surrounded around Tuguro, compared to them he look horribly weak, but I knew better.

God, did I know better.

One of the members (an abnormally large sumo-wrestler) stepping down heavily, creating cracks within the ground and sinking in the ring a bit. He repeated the step with the other leg, pretty much leveling out the ring once again as he charged.

"He's gonna crush him!" Kuwabara said in awe as I bit my lip.

I clenched my jaw and watched as Tuguro booted up to a stronger level (45% I believe) and only punched him once before his blood spewed out and created a gaping hole. I cringed and adjusted uncomfortably in my seat as the fish guy took his turn only to end up in the same fate, and having his blood spewed everywhere as well.

The other two came after him with a malice and a hammer, one on each side as Tuguro punched them both through the chest leaving them to spew their own blood.

In the series there wasn't enough blood to be counted as completely gory, but I was proved wrong by this fight. Blood was everywhere on that stage, it was even tainted within the air that I knew if this fight didn't hurry up I might vomit.

The next fighter that stepped up was caring a double sided axe with him, he was no doubt the leader and biggest of them all. As soon as he stepped up he started to charge up his energy again, the bam! It was suddenly projected once more with the same feeling in the air.

"Feels like exactly the same energy as before, he was doing it all by himself!" Kuwabara said, however we were all to stun to say a word about the subject. The man started to charge at Tuguro who wasn't the slightest bit phased as he stood there waiting for the impact.

As the man came close he brought up his weapon and swung sharply in various directions, Tuguro easily dodging them.

"I am destined to win this fight!" The man said in a boom-box voice as he took his final swung and struck Tuguro full force.

I jumped a bit at the sight of this, you'd think after so many fighting anime's you'd be use to it. I kept my eyes focused on the situation, trying my best to ignore the aching stomach and the pounding in my head. The bigger man smirked with triumph but it was quickly whipped away and replaced with surprise as Tuguro's own skin and muscles popped the ax out and were now placed firmly in his own hands.

"Gah, how'd he do that?" Kuwabara asked but no one paid attention to him, we were all too engrossed with the fight.

"B-but I-I was suppose to kill Y-Yusuke!" He stammered out the reply, however this time I caught what Tuguro was saying.

"Must've been a miss-understanding, that boy is reserved for me." He said before pulling the ax away, bringing the giant down toward him and punching into his waist and cutting him in half.

"W-wow, the Tuguro Team is the winner thanks entire to fight splitting kills from the big man himself!"

Koto declared and soon the crowd was starting to cheer once again. Tuguro just stood there for a few seconds before turning toward our section once again to look at Yusuke, gloating with only a sinister smirk upon his face.

I stayed still, though curiosity killed me from the inside out as I turned to look at Yusuke. He was shaking, along with Botan and sweating with nervousness.

"Urameshi, I hope you get your power back and like… Multiple it by a hundred!" Kuwabara spoke once again for the third time, it was true since after Yusuke's last fight with Chuu he had been experiencing difficulty with regaining his power back.

**Earlier.**

I sighed while waiting for Kuwabara and Yusuke to arrive, the fight was going to start soon and I was starting to get impatient by the minute.

"Hey!"

I heard the familiar voice of Kuwabara call out, causing me to turn around in my comfortable chair that was located within the lobby of the hotel.

"Finally, you know for some reason I expected everything to go by quicker than usual, but I guess I was wrong seeing as you guys take forever!" I hissed at them while folding my arms.

"Well sorry that I was being attacked by some demon guy that wanted my head!" Yusuke countered while getting in my face once again. It seemed that was his thing for trying to get a point a cross or something. I rolled my eyes then gave a confused look.

"Wait, so that Rugby guy attacked you right? Not another one?" I asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you knew that I would be attacked and didn't warn me? Wait, of course you didn't you'd just rather watch us suffer with being surprised." He said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up, rules of time travel slash entering a different dimension." I countered back at him. He scoffed while sitting down along with Kuwabara.

"Then I guess you know about Urameshi's little problem on why he couldn't beat him, and that his team leader had to kill the guy to stop him." Kuwabara said, causing me to nod once.

"And for that, don't worry about it. You'll regain it just in time for you next battle." I reassured him as he sighed. "Great, in the mean time I'll just be an easy kill until then." I glared at him.

"Quit that! Your negative vibes are killing what little good mood I'm in!"

**Present**

I shook the memory away looking to Yusuke to see him stare at his shaking hands, I put a hand on his shoulder as he tensed and looked at me.

"Don't worry, you'll win this fight Yusuke." I said in a low voice; however he couldn't seem to help but have this scared look upon his face.

"But what if I don't get my spirit powers back—"

"You will, trust me. It's bigger and more powerful than you ever thought. You'll be just fine."

Somewhere, deep inside myself I thought the same thing and repeated it over and over again. Just to calm myself down.


	8. Amber's Fixation With Water

Authors** note: **Oh thank the heavens! We're getting to the more dramatic parts of the tournament and the fighting! In this one I'll give you a heads up cause… I love you guys! 3 Anyway, it will be done in Amber's P.O.V. and it will be a cliff-hanger (sorry) but you know what? NEXT CHAPTER IS THE GOOD KICK-ASS FIGHTING! : D And school for me is starting Wednesday, which means less updates and possibly waiting longer due to school being the way it is -_-' Oh, how I wish my story would come true!**  
Edited 11/24/10**

This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Amber's Fixation with Water**

**Amber's P.O.V**

I stared intently at the white ceiling, thinking of how bland it was to have such a white ceiling like this one. I had lain back on the hotel bed of my new and temporary living space; Taylor was leaning on her hands as we talked about the tournament. I bet even you're wondering how I got here, and trust me it's kind of weird like Tay's here…

**_Flash back_**

I smiled while taking out my new bathing suit, having just gotten home from Wal-Mart (By the way, pretty much the only place to go when you're supper bored and don't really want to do anything, if that makes sense.) and buying a new bathing suit, approved of catching a guy's eye or two.

However, my smile faltered as I suddenly thought of my best friend who had gone missing about a couple of months ago (along with two other people I know very well) and how she'd love to check out the guys. Alex, my second but still very close guy friend, and Tyler McClain who I wasn't so emotional over. With both of my best friends gone I was alone here, but don't get me wrong I had friends they just weren't Taylor and Alex material…

I sighed while shaking my head I had a pool party in an hour, and I needed to start getting ready considering these people lived thirty minutes away. So I took off my clothes and put on my bathing suit (a blue two piece, though I had swim shorts instead of the bikini bottoms.)

I then put on some water-proof mascara and put my brunette hair into a floppy bun, which in fact flopped since my hair was near the small of my back. I looked at myself in the full body mirror that hanged on the back of my door. I smiled a bit, though there were little things I would change about myself (like the hair color and eye color which was brown as well.)

I was still satisfied with how cute I looked. My phone then suddenly went off; having the ring-tone played on default for when I didn't have their number programmed. I raised an eye brow while walking over to my bed and picking up the Iphone.

"_Private call." _

I read as I debated on whether or not to pick it up. The song started to play once again (Hotel Motel by Pit-bull!) so I knew that I would only have to more rings to pick up, so I did.

"Hello?" I called out while looking around my plain ceiling, oh how I hated it.

"Hello Miss. Glass, I'd like to inform you that you have fifteen minutes."

He said as I chuckled.

"Okay, well can I ask what I have fifteen minutes to do?" I asked him obviously this guy was on crack whoever he was, but how did he know my last name?

I heard the man give a small chuckle before he started to speak again.

"Fifteen minutes _until_, not fifteen minutes to do Miss. Glass. To answer that question, you have fifteen minutes until the portal closes."

I laughed at him; he defiantly was on crack and stalking me.

"Okay, whatever call me whenever you have something worth my time." I said, though when I moved my thumb to the red button to disconnect the call, I heard him say something that sent shivers up my spine.

"Fine, I'll let your friends know that you weren't interested in them."

As in my Taylor and my Alex, as in the ones that people think are dead? I stared at the phone before putting it back to my ear.

"You… Have my Taylor and Alex?" I asked in a small voice, this time I heard him laugh a bit more.

"I seem to have caught your attention now, haven't I?" He taunted causing me to glare at my poster decorated wall.

"Don't you dare hurt them," I warned him, feeling the anger boil up inside of me.

"That is the last thing on my mind at the current moment, however you have thirteen minutes before you can see them again. I suggest you get what you want and hurry to where you spent your adventurous days at."

The line was cut as I huffed angrily and grabbed my coach purse and stuffed in my pepper spray, along with my Iphone, in and leaving anything else that was in it there. I then put on my tank top and slipped on a pair of medium-short shorts, slipping on the white flip-flops I had and opening my door to see my dad come out of his and my mother's room.

"What'cha doing Boo?" He asked noticing that I looked like I was ready to leave.

Boo was short for Amboo which was short for Amber, just to clear that up.

"I'm going to Amanda's, don't worry I'll be back in time to leave!" I said while rushing out of the door, jumping over the steps of my porch and started to run to the small forest that was located about three houses away from mine.

You see, I lived drop dead in the middle of a forest and since me and the neighborhood kids (Me, my longest best friend Amanda, and Jordan my other longest best friend) had nothing to do, we always went to the small clearing within the forest and played pretend in there.

I knew exactly what this stalker bastard was talking about, so I knew that I had to get there as soon as I could. I jumped over a few shrubs trying to take a short cut so I wouldn't have to spend forever and a day trying to get to the woods, and I did not have that kind of time on my hands. I was now in the thicket, trying to avoid any thorn bushes or poison ivy that could be around. As I rushed to find the clearing I barley ever go to now a days, I heard my phone go off which caused me to curse and stop just to look for it.

I accepted the call and listened to whatever the guy was going to say.

"You now have seven minutes, when you see the blue light go straight through. You'll end up in another forest with a small bag hanging from one of the branches. That's your ticket."

He reported as I sighed in aggravation, trying to get my foot untangled in one of the little vines.

"Ticket, am I going to some kind of concert?" I sarcastically questioned before he started to chuckle once more.

"You and your female friend seem completely different." He said, the line suddenly went dead again as I scoffed.

I quickly raced out of the vines and looked forward, what I saw next freaked me out. Swirling blue matter, dispended in mid-air and something completely out of the normal. What the hell?

"He wants me to go into _that_? He _is _crazy!" I said out loud while walking up cautiously to it, making sure I wouldn't be sucked into it.

I couldn't go into that, how could I trust this stranger? What if he was trying to do this, just so he could have another kid in his possession! But, I couldn't let them be alone; I couldn't turn around and pretend like this wasn't happening, but most of all I could not let them suffer anymore.

I fought back the urge to turn and forget about this, and jumped head first into the portal.

I shrieked a bit from the feeling; it was like going on a roller coaster and being thrown from it. I closed my eyes for a few seconds only to feel myself fall to the ground and grunt. I coughed from the dust, shaking my head while looking around now.

I was in another forest… Whoop-de-doo! I sat up while looking around to try and figure out where I was. I then remembered him saying something about… The ticket! I looked up at the trees and spotted it right away, it was maroon colored and small and it hung from one of the lower branches. I got up while dusting myself off and reached up to grab it, opening it I found the ticket.

"Demon World Dark Tournament: Administration for one."

Wait… Demon World, as in well… Demon world? I stared at the ticket in shock as things started to connect themselves. Was I just thrown into Taylor's little anime show? Or did I hit my head too hard and went on an acid trip somehow?

"This is too weird!" I said while stuffing the ticket in my pocket, throwing the bag to the ground and holding my coach purse close to my side.

I started to walk aimlessly through the thicket forest, ever so often coming to a part or two that wasn't so thick so I could take a breather. I heard noises, like loud speakers and just people. I followed the noises until I started to see the huge arena, looking closely I at those were standing in line I almost had a heart attack.

They were colored funny, different colors but all had a dark tint to them. There were some that were tall and small, skinny and fat like a variety of them. I knew what they were, the memory of the episodes that I saw were coming back to me now.

They were demons, lining up to watch the Dark Tournament which I had a ticket for.

**Present**

I'll spare you the rest; it was mostly just getting in line and kicking this demons butt for his rude and perverted behavior. Then of course having Taylor find me, which was awesome seeing her again because I missed her like crazy!

"So… Alex is here, or at least you think he is." She suddenly said, I looked to her seeing the hope in her eyes.

I felt bad for her, her and her little crush on Alex and what not. I sighed while turning on my side, resting my head on my hand that was propped up by my elbow, the other was resting lazily on my side.

"Well, since he hasn't lied to us yet and the fact he hasn't hurt us… There could be a possibly chance he's here. Him, Tyler and you did disappear the same night."

I said as she looked at me with concern.

"If he is here then that's a bad thing, he knows nothing about this place—any of it! He wouldn't last a day here!" She said while grabbing the closest pillow and barring her face in it.

It was true, Alex knew nothing about Taylor's stories (Well, he did but not the anime) and if he was sucked into this dimension then he'd probably have a heart attack and drop dead.

"Don't worry, if _Tyler _can make it through this then you know Alex can." I reassured her, watching her smile some before quickly cursing.

"What?" I asked, sitting up being alerted.

"The whole… Date thing."

"Ah-ha! So you do admit it's a date!"

Exclaiming my last comment, I watched as she rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"No I don't, it's just easier to call it that then an 'investigation' per say." It was my turn to roll my eyes she was in denial which I couldn't blame her, but I couldn't also necessarily think this was the smartest plan she's had. I snickered while folding my arms

"Well, to be honest he better treat us to a good meal. I do not settle on anything less than six dollars worth of steak." I watched her expression turn into confusion as she was now on the ground, rummaging through the clothes she had and pulled out a red halter top with a ruby broach in the middle of the chest part.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, snickering a bit as I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, you didn't honestly think that you were going alone, did you? I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come and enjoy the surprised look on his face! That's just too priceless mi'dear!"

I said watching her as her facial expression changed.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"As serious as I can be! Now move over, I need to find something to wear."

Once I got on the floor and started to look through her close, sitting right next to her made me feel… Thirsty?

I tried to ignore it as the both of us picked out our out-fits (and tried to come up with an excuse, and a way to get away from the guys and girls) once we got our clothes situated and ready to be worn we put our plan into action.

"Hey Botan," I called out from the room to see that it was only her, Shizuru, Keiko and Kuwabara were socializing.

"Hey!" I jumped slightly while looking to Kuwabara; he was now standing up and pointing his finger at me.

"You're Taylor's friend, you know what goes on in that little cartoon version of us! Where is everyone?" He called out, which caused me to look around the room then back to him

"Uhhh—"

"What's going on?"

Taylor came up from behind me and blocked any view into the room so they couldn't see the outfits.

"Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei aren't around, so is the masked fighter." Shizuru said while taking a drag of her cigarette. I looked to Taylor who grimaced a bit, but I still saw the relief in her features.

"Well Yusuke's out there trying to meditate, Kurama is probably keeping up with his plant strength and Hiei is… Taking care of the situation with his arm. I don't really remember what the masked fighter does." She said to them.

"See, everything's fine now! No need to worry—"

"Wait, what's wrong with Hiei?" Keiko interrupted Botan, obviously listening more closely then the blue haired reaper.

I shrugged, not letting Taylor explain since we really didn't have time for that.

"He's probably PMSing or something, you know how he is. Anyway, Botan can you come here I have to ask you something personal."

I said, talking quickly and watching as she blinked before nodding.

"Sure." She said while getting up and leaving the rest of the group to wonder what I wanted to ask. I opened the door more then quickly shut it before anyone could see what we had.

"What's with the—"

"We need your help chicky." Taylor interrupted her this time; poor girl couldn't catch a break.

**Later**

After explaining our grand master plan to Botan, she had agreed but told us to be careful.

"With him being on Tuguro's team, there's no telling what is up with him." That was Botan for you, thoughtful as always!

Yusuke came back after we were all ready to leave the hotel. She had left, though we reminded her that when the door knob started to turn from our room that she would have to distract them and make sure Kuwabara or Yusuke wouldn't see us. Shizuru or Keiko weren't the type to rat us out; however I wasn't so sure if they'd agree on us meeting Tyler, oh well. Taking one last look at ourselves I smiled at our appearance.

I wore form-fitting black skinny jeans that were underneath the overly large light blue, thin sweater that hugged my thighs at the bottom. It gave a smaller look as well, so that was a plus. My hair was styled in a half up and half down way, l kept my make up the same way it was from before but added a bit of eye-liner.

Taylor looked stunning as well, she had on the red halter top on from before along with a flowing black skirt that reached just above her knee's. Her hair was put into a side pony tail, letting that black mane of hers fall over her shoulders which were covered by the notorious black quarter jacket.

We both had flats on, she was crazy obsessed with them—that and her eye-liner and mascara.

"Are you sure you're up to this, I mean your sickness is gone right?" I asked her as she nodded, though had a weird look upon her face.

"Yeah, I feel fine actually. What about you, do you feel bad?" She asked, I shook my head for my answer.

"It's like it just disappeared." I added then she nodded.

I was now thinking of water, just randomly thinking of water while looking back into the mirror.

"Hey Taylor," I started, smirking while looking back to her.

"What?"

"I think I have the perfect accessory for our clothes." I said and then received a confused look from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as I put a finger to my mouth before signaling toward the door.

She shrugged and nodded, following me as I took the door knob in my hand slowly and quietly while turning it loud enough to be heard on the other side I was sure.

"Hey baby-bro, come here for a second."

I heard Shizuru say, the next thing I heard was a sudden yelp. So Botan got Shizuru in on it? That's awesome, this chick was so cool! I opened the door to see Kuwabara in a head lock, turned away while trying to wrestle with his older sister.

"Ha! You think you'll wiii—Gah!" I ducked out of the room, Yusuke was no where insight so there was the possibility that he was hanging out in his room. I ran straight across the room toward Kurama's and the masked fighter's room, opening up quickly while closing it without a sound. I heard more rough housing as I started to rummage through their stuff, the drawers and the closet only to find nothing.

"If not here…" I whispered to myself, turning to the bed and then dropped to my knees and bent over. I smiled while pulling out the box from under one of the bed, opening it I felt a sudden impulse to breathe in deeply.

Looking at the blue one, the beautiful like creamy blues and sea-weed greens that swirled like waves were beautiful.

I grabbed that one while shoving it into my pocket, looking at the red one I gave it a more disapproving look and shoved it into my other pocket. Closing the box I slid it back under the bed and got up, walking back to the door I opened it slowly and took a look to see that Kuwabara was recovering from the injuries that were just inflicted.

"I still don't see why you have to punch me in the face; you know I can't hit a girl!" He said to her, my view was blocked by Botan's body which must've meant she knew I was there.

"Kuwabara look at that!"

Botan said, pointing in the opposite direction of where I was, I opened the door wide enough for me to start heading toward the room, once he looked back I had just snuck back into the room and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" I could hear him complain, as well as Yusuke's annoyed voice tell him to shut up. I was now panting, waving my face so I wouldn't sweat.

"That was… Weird." Taylor commented from her sitting position on the bed.

"It was worth it, I got what I wanted as always!" I exclaimed, pulling out both of the necklaces and throwing the red one to Taylor; catching it before looking at me with surprised look.

"Amber Tacey!" She said, looking between me and the red necklace.

"You know we're not supposed to have these, what if Hiei decided to be a snoopy little twit and found out!" I snickered while putting on the necklace, feeling the sudden sensation of being graceful and yet untamable.

It was weird like floating but I was planted firmly on the ground, swaying as if being a wave pool at a water park but more authentic.

"Calm down, I know we aren't but for some reason I think we should. Who knows, maybe something interesting will happen tonight." I winked at her, though I suppose I didn't understand how true that statement was.

**Later… Again**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe she did that, I mean I'm usually the irresponsible one! However I have to admit I had been thinking about the red necklace a lot too, along with the fact that this Lady Fire was also probing my brain. We had hid our necklaces; Amber's was under her shirt while wearing it.

I had mine in my picket since my halter top wouldn't exactly hide it (not that it was really low, it's just the fact they would kind of see it). We were now in the elevator, after Amber chugged down two glasses of water and having to lie to Kuwabara and Yusuke (since he came out due to all of the yelling) which it wasn't like we hadn't lied before, but I felt bad for doing that to them. If you hadn't noticed yet, I'm a very sympathetic person.

"I'm thirsty—"

"Oh my God, if you say that again I swear I'm going to push you out of the elevator and make you walk the rest of the way there." I threatened, watching as she raised her eye brows at me.

"Well, someone needs to go back to bed and sleep for about a day. Where did that come from?" She asked as I shook my head, usually I would get random anger and annoyance whenever I was on my period but… I knew I wasn't starting this soon.

"I-I don't know… I'm sorry, we'll get you water when we're there." I told her, feeling guilty that I snapped at her.

She shrugged it off, like it didn't burst her bubble which was a good thing. I sighed while taking out the red necklace, slipping it on before hearing the ding of the elevator and waiting a few seconds before they opened.

Once they did I let Amber step out first, following behind her while looking around the lobby.

"So, are we meeting him here or what?" She asked while scratching her throat, I looked around to see if I could find him at all.

"Yeah, here in the lobby at six—"I pull out my phone and check to see that it was five minutes after six. "Its five minutes after—"

"You've got to be kidding, he drags us down here just to be late?" Amber complained, folding her arms causing me to chuckle.

"Technically he didn't even invite you." Amber narrowed her eyes at me, sticking up her middle finger for a split second before a sudden sound and vibration came from my side.

_"I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill, I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to  
I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls…" _

I looked to Amber as the song was playing; the song had a funny tune to it like the kind of song that had an upbeat rhythm but with hateful lyrics.

"Amber, when did you change Tyler's ring-tone?" So okay, I know that Tyler and I weren't on good terms but that didn't mean that I wouldn't ever so often talk to him… Or even text him from time to time.

"When I decided I wanted to change it, why?" She asked innocently, I rolled my eyes and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"A unique choice for a ring-tone, Taylor." He said into the phone, but his voice sounded closer than that which was odd.

"You heard that, that's kind of weird. Where are you then?" I asked, looking around a bit as did Amber.

"Well, I can tell you that." She said, I turned to where she was and looked in the direction he was standing. I got a twist within my abdomen when I saw him, he was wearing the same kind of suit he had been when we first saw each other.

"Nice outfit by the way, though there was one thing I didn't expect." He stated while walking forward, his strides were long and confident as if he were trying to show that he wasn't afraid or something.

"And what would that be?" I asked into the phone, but he hung up with a smirk before he answered.

"She's here, that's what I didn't expect." He said while sticking his cell-phone into his pocket, motioning to Amber only to earn a snort.

"Well expect the unexpected, because you're treating two girls' tonight doll-face!" She said while folding her arms and looking away, though her eyes were closed in a stubborn fashion.

I looked to Tyler; he seemed displeased by this but tried to hide it.

"Right, well I guess we can all go now. Time's wasting." He said smiling back at me, I couldn't help but give a small one back. We all were now walking and slightly chatting about random things, looking around the place seemed fancier then I necessarily thought it should have been. When we came upon the dining area, it was huge and spectacular.

The roof was high and painted as if people were in heaven with little angels and cupids, which to me that seemed stranger. There were others around, all of them were humans and adults which made me feel like an innocent child in a grown-ups world.

"Nice isn't it? Sakyo really knows how to throw together décor." Tyler commented all I could do was nod and mumbled a response.

"This guy must have money coming out of thin air." Amber whispered to me, causing me to snicker as we sat at one of the open tables.

As soon as we did a waiter came by and asked for drinks which I ordered a simple coke, Amber ordered water (big surprise) and Tyler ordered wine.

"I didn't think you were the kind to drink." I said to him once the waiter was gone. He looked to me before shrugging and smirking, cocky like and all.

"When you have no parents, things are different. You should know that." He said while reaching up and moving a stray strand of black hair out of my face, causing me to look down with a small smile on my lips. The gesture was flattering, but I knew better than that.

I wasn't going to let him reel me in like he did last time, I knew better than that. So for now it was best to make him think that I was naive. I heard Amber clear her throat, causing me to look up at her and Tyler remove his hand back to his lap.

"So, Tyler, Taylor tells me that you are on the Tuguro team hm? Why don't you tell us how you made it on the team?" She suggested while glancing at me before looking back to Tyler.

He chuckled while throwing his hands in the air and leaning forward, resting his hands on the table. "It's simple really, you see when I came here I had ended up in a city called Mushiyori. Confused I wandered around until I found a man who said he could help me, he bought me food and said he had connections that would make sure I was safe. Turns out I wasn't the only one around ether, some… Kid, had also ended up stranded in the city."

He started but stopped once the waiter came back with the drinks, and asked what we wanted to eat. Amber ordered ribs (knowing her she didn't care that she was out in public with Tyler and me, so she'd ordered something that would fill her up good.) I ordered a chicken breast with mash-potatoes (Good ol' country cookin'!) and Tyler ordered steak, with him and his hardy appetite.

"So, while we were there we started to develop these… Strange powers, all of sudden I could do things that weren't normal."

"Like what?" I asked, taking a sip from my coke, looking at Amber to see that she had chugged half of the glass down.

_She'll be floating up the river if she keeps up with this water fixation…_ I thought while mentally giggling from her misfortune.

Tyler shifted in his chair and gave a smug look.

"Take this for example, the kid I told you about messed with me so bad that I snapped. Before I could do anything I was standing in front of him in like a black abyss, the kid was freaking out because as we were standing I was watching scenarios play out in front of him."

He leaned in as people started to come in and out of the dining area, when he leaned in so did I a bit along with Amber.

"What do you mean, like memories?" Amber asked this time cause Tyler to shake his head.

"Better, it was his fears. I caused him to experience his fears, on a total whim too!" He gloated with a confident smile.

It was hard to understand, that Tyler could simply bring your fears to life in your own little mind.

"But to be honest, it wasn't real at all, when the guy found us after he heard our fighting; he didn't even see what we did. He only saw the kid freaking out about his fears and what not."

Tyler finished as I gulped quietly.

"So, after that he introduced me to someone who could help me control my abilities—Tuguro—it was countless and countless hours and days of training and figuring out how to control my abilities, I had finally concurred what I thought was the impossible."

He finished just before the meal arrived.

Once we started to eat I formed questions and started to ask them, I mean that's what questions are for.

"So is this guy, is he the boss you told me about?" I asked, watching as Tyler looked up a bit surprised.

"What boss?" Amber asked while gulping down a piece of ribs, then asking for one of the waiters to bring another glass.

"Yes, now that you mention it he is."

Tyler answered, ignoring Amber only to earn an aggravated sigh

"What boss?" She asked again, turning to her I answered her.

"The same guy that somehow brought us here, you know the one that called us, that guy."

Amber stopped just before she was going to pop in a piece of meat with her fork, looking to me and Tyler be whirled.

"You're kidding me, right? And you still talk to him? That's kind of weird to be honest." She said.

"It's true; he's not really a bad guy to be honest…" He stopped before taking a drink of his whine, though I could see within his eyes that there was something more. Like a cliff-hanger at the most.

Then I saw it, it was like I was spinning around in circles at an alarming rate. The room had grown dark, and all I could see were the flames of the candles that were set in the middle of the table with the flowers.

"Stay away from him."

I heard a voice say, not daring to move but only to grab my head I tried to strain to listen.

"He's bad little girl, get away from him." The voice—Lady Fire!

I panicked; I couldn't possibly have her here at the time!

"I'm just going to the restroom, I'll be right back." I replied to Amber, getting up and leaving before anything else was said.

As I walked into the bathroom, I waited until the ladies that were in there from before left. Checking to see if anyone was under the stalls I touched the necklace and waited for her to say something.

"Come on, I know you're here."

I said softly, and on cue the sound of her laughter erupted loudly.

"Of course I am! You didn't think I left you again, did you? That would be rude, considering I'm trying to help you."

I looked around, trying to match a face with the voice but she didn't show herself. Besides, it wasn't like I actually had seen her before; I mean I didn't exactly see her in my dream.

"Fine, what do you mean Tyler is bad, that he'll hurt me?" I asked her only to hear a snicker.

"You may play a good game of pretend just to get back, but he has more for you. Remember my little memory dream thing? Well, I overheard them talking."She told me.

"They have a plot of distracting you guys, that's all I sincerely remember besides the fact that he's not telling the truth about how powerful he is." As quickly as it came, I felt her presence leave me standing there.

Was she serious; was that dream of mine a memory instead of just a dream? Could Tyler really be more powerful than he's letting on, I mean he is on _Tuguro's _team so he must be powerful… But _how _powerful?

**Amber's P.O.V.**

_You mean to tell me, that the same crazy stalker is the same guy that Tyler is working for, oh and not to mention is still taking orders from? This is not a good thing at all!_

Were my complete thoughts on what I just heard, however I didn't say anything once I saw Taylor grab her head, almost like something was wrong.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, watching her nod before shivering.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." She said, getting up before ether of us could protest or say anything.

I sighed while taking another drink from the water, realizing that I was done with it I ordered another one from another waiter.

"So, how have you been—"

"Don't even attempt to try and make nice with me." I interrupted him, looking at him straight in the eye before continuing.

"You may think that you have Taylor under some kind of spell, but think again because I'm her eyes right now. Your little plan won't last long because of that fact alone." I saw another cocky smirk came upon his face; however with narrowed eyes he looked sinister.

"And what makes you think I have a plan? Remember, I have power over you now so be careful what you say." I snorted while receiving the glass and drinking it quickly, it seemed that the more that I was starting to become pissed the more I wanted to drink.

"I know you Tyler, I've spent my middle and some of my high school years with you doll-face. I know you have a plan when you suddenly find interest in someone you never had interest in, and the fact that you're fighting Team Urameshi and you have a connection with the guy that brought us here; I defiantly know you have a plan."

I replied, showing my smirk as his seem to falter a bit to show his displeasure.

"People change don't they? Besides…" His words were cut out this time, because now I felt it.

It was something like when I put on the necklace before, I felt like I was in the ocean and swaying only it was more violent and it was just within my head.

"Kill him."

I suddenly heard, causing me to flinch a bit before hearing it speak again.

"Come on, he's trying to hurt your friend here! Just take that steak knife…" I looked over to where Tyler was at, seeing the steak knife that was facing toward him and feeling the sudden urge to…

"And cut him from ear to ear, maybe he'll be happier after that!"

The voice was obviously male but not a deep male's voice, if I had to guess who ever was talking was ether a senior or a junior… If they were real and here so I could see them.

They sounded rather happy at the possible chance to rip open Tyler's' face, which slightly startled me at how cheerful it was.

"Hey, are you listening?" I glared back up at him, due to the fact that I had grabbed my own head and cursed under my breath.

"Obviously not, can't you tell I'm in pain?" It wasn't my voice (well it was) it just didn't sound like something I'd say at the current moment.

Tyler seemed startled; he was going to say something until Taylor walked up to the table, sitting down while smiling lightly at everyone.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, looking between Tyler and myself.

"To be quite honest, I think she forgot her medication or something." He said, but I only had the sudden urge to…

"Let's go swimming." I said to Taylor, only earning another crazed look.

"Excuse me; did you just say 'let's go swimming'?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yep! Let's go, we're leaving you!" I said while grabbing Taylor's hand and pulling her out of her seat, dragging her out of the dining area as she tried to get away but my strength over powered her.

Once we reached the lobby I finally let her go, only to earn a glare.

"What the hell Amber was that really necessary?" She asked as I nodded rapidly.

"We need to go swimming—"

"And where do you honestly think we can do that? This place doesn't have a beach retard, and besides the only place we would be able to swim is near that river thing."

I smiled evilly at her; I knew she quickly regretted telling me that little bit of information because that's exactly where we went to.

**After Swimming**

I felt so much better, to be honest I just took off my shoes and jumped into the river and let the water rush over my body. I felt at peace while Taylor here was slightly confused by everything, and not to mention the fact she was starting to grow even more anxious to get back to the hotel.

"So, what do we say again if anyone's up, or in the morning when we wake up?" She asked as I sighed before answering.

"We decided to treat ourselves to something nice, get out of the hotel for once. Don't think about it and if Mr. Nosey decides to snoop and finds out, we black mail him of course. Besides, Botan and the girls should have covered for us."

I said to her, watching as she nodded before snickering.

"What?"

"You're soaking wet, I guess we say we wanted to get some fresh air and go for a walk, then go for a swim after-wards?" She stated causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't the best thing to do." I agreed, she shrugged patted me on the back, the sound of wet fabric and skin smacking caused a little giggle fit to come from Taylor.

"Yeah, you're defiantly going to have to think things through more often."

Once she said that the elevator dinged and opened after a few seconds. We both walked down the abandoned hall way until we reached the door to the hotel.

"Okay, just remember to stay quiet."

I said to her, but stopped once she grabbed my arm.

"The necklaces!" S

he whispered back as I nodded and stuffed both into my pocket.

"Now, we go in." I said, using the card like key to open the door and quietly walk in. I let Taylor in before closing the door ever so softly; we both were now tip-toeing toward our room.

"It's late, don't you think?"

I jumped at the sound, hearing Taylor shriek softly while turning toward the sound of whoever was talking. Oh God… I knew it was too good to be true, we had defiantly been caught Mr. Nosey himself.


	9. The Power of Knowledge PT1

Authors** note: **Wowza! Nummmmberrrr nine! I hope you like this one; it's got more action in it so you know… Yeah, also more mystery in it too *sneaky look* Again, Amber's going to be telling most of the story, and I'd love more reviews!  
**Edited 11/24/10**

This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Power of Knowledge Pt.1**

**Taylor's P.O.V**

We were in trouble. Hiei said nothing but had disappeared running into the room, when Amber and I raced in to find him he was gone.

"What the hell…?" Amber asked in a whispered tone, closing the door ever so softly.

It was evident that he would blab to Kurama about it, why wouldn't he? We disobeyed, snuck around, and lied to almost everyone just to what, wear these pieces of jewelry and have a "catching" up experience with Tyler?

After changing and getting into bed while staring at my flaming red, yellow, orange and black necklace; I came to the conclusion what we did was a bit over the top for these stupid things.

"Over the top?"

Oh no…

"Really, you think that I and my information are—as you say—_over the top_? Well fine then, we'll see how over the top I am tomorrow morning…" Wait, what did this crazy lady meant by that!

It felt like everything around me suddenly became dull, signaling that the lady was gone. I shook my head and opened the bed-side drawer and put the necklace within it along with my phone.

"Taylor…" I looked over my shoulder as I slid the drawer to a soft close.

"Yeah."

"I think you made her mad."

I flipped around quickly to look at Amber's contained face; she looked down before looking back up.

"Mine's talking too." Oh hell, this was perfect just absolutely amazing!

I sighed while putting a hand under my cheek, the other one went under the cool clothe of the pillow and sheet.

"You're hearing it too; guess that means that these so called demons are… Real?" I questioned as she gave a so-so expression and titter-tottered her hand before laying it back down.

"Well, if you can hear it and I can hear it then that must mean we are crazier than ever." I smiled and laughed softly, earning a chuckle from Amber.

"Don't forget, we're both in an alternate universe so I guess we're insane."

"Yup!"

She replied, causing me to shake my head and turn on my back, putting my hands behind my head while looking at the black ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spin in a trance motion.

"Does this mean that they've taken over us?" Amber asked all of a sudden.

I had to think about this, my crazy Lady Fire could speak to me at any time and apparently this person Amber could talk to her as well so…

"I don't think so, but I do think they've got some say in what we say. This fire demon chick, she was telling me something at dinner. Saying Tyler was bad news basically." I turn to look at her, seeing she had a raised eye brow.

"I could've told you that, but whatever." I smiled and shrugged, for some reason I instantly felt tired and exhausted. "Mhm, I'm sure… Going to sleep…" Slurring the words I turned on my side once again.

"Okay, good night to you too." Amber said, the tone in her words sounded confused. I didn't blame her though, or wonder why she sounded confused because I too wondered where in the world my sudden tiredness came from.

**_"Who are you?" _**

**_I called out while looking around; the only thing that I could tell was normal was the light in the middle of the black ceiling. The only thing helping me see in this room. I was back in the black-on-black room, wearing the same thing and having the same feeling as before. _**

**_"Who else of course, let me explain…?" The voice was there again, I knew that it was behind me now and I knew what she would say next. _**

**_"'Lady Fire looks to see your death, will you take your last breath? Lady Fire look's to find, who else in this world can die,'" She started to sing as I started to turn around slowly. _**

**_"'Lady Fire watch them burn, Lady Fire says it's your turn.'" As I looked at her, I was not shocked or surprised to see her. "Lady Fire?" _**

**_She was beautiful, porcelain fair skin that was flawless in every way. The second thing I noticed was her hair, a literal mass of chaotic reds, oranges and a chunk of yellow off to the side. Her hair literally looked like fire; especially with the way it was styled which looked liked someone had gotten razor-blade happy and jagged her hair to pieces._**

**_ It was long, to the small of her back as I could tell. She was taller than me, probably about three inches taller than me, and the thing was she was wearing black flats. She was also wearing a black tank top, connecting in the back instead of spaghetti straps. She had on a pair of low cut skinny jeans, and even in that she looked gorgeous. _**

**_However, there was one thing I noticed most out of all of her features. Her eyes looked liked molten lava gold. Like someone had melted pure gold and created contacts for her. I would have categorized her as a Mary-Sue, but for some reason I had a feeling that she would be insulted if she knew that I thought she was too fake._**

**_ "Slightly," She said while holding her arm out and sticking her index finger toward my chest._**

**_ "But my name is Akako." I blinked while looking at the tip of her finger; it suddenly ignited into a small flame._**

**_ "And now, I will finally be able to take what it is finally mine." She said while moving to touch the middle of my chest._**

**_ I flinched backwards but not by far, considering she came in contact with my bare skin. _**

**_I couldn't feel the flame, which caused me to react and look down only to see the fiery stone placed around my neck. _**

**Amber's P.O.V.**

I had awoken to the sound of nothing, does that sound weird because I think it does. Rolling over I looked to see Taylor breathing heavily, but I wasn't worried since that's what she usually does. I sat up and stretched, I started to slide out of bed while sluggishly walking to the bathroom.

Opening it up I walked over and started to wash away my sleepiness, trying wake up anyway I could. I took some of Taylor's eye-liner and rimmed my lower rim, taming the mess of hair into a floppy bun and then walking out.

I opened the door of our room to see that Kuwabara was the only one up at the time, sitting on the couch with a concerned and thoughtful look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked while yawning. He looked up instantly only to shake his head.

"Nothing, I just have a bad feeling about the next match." He said his usual goofy aurora wasn't here. I furrowed my eye-brows and folded my arms, this concerned me.

"What do you mean? And where's loud mouth, pint-size and Kurama?" I asked, blinking a bit as he shrugged "Urameshi's still asleep, guess I should go wake him up now. I haven't seen Hiei or Kurama all morning. Though they could've left a note or something..." He said.

I nodded and motioned toward Kuwabara's room.

"Go wake up Yusuke; I'll fix us something to eat." Kuwabara nodded and got up, walking to his room while I walked to the kitchen. I looked through our food supply and decided that Crescent's, since they looked good on the labels.

I looked up as the sound of the door opening to see Kuwabara walking out with Yusuke behind him.

"Morning!" I said, however his only response was a mumble as he plopped down on the love seat.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, I snorted and walked over to the microwave oven and stuck in the un-cooked bread and set the timer.

"Crescent rolls, just put them in. You might want to get ready, I think we have to leave in about an hour so… You know, go do what boys do when they get ready." I said while shooing them to their room, but they protested with the occasional "What the hell?" before I closed their door.

I sighed while walking over to mine and Taylor's room, opening it up to see that she was now on her stomach, sprawled out with the covers off of her. I snickered and walked over to her, jumping on the side of the bed and rocked with the motion.

"Okay Tay, it's time to wake up."

I said while lightly pushing her. Usually, me jumping would wake her up considering she wasn't that much of a heavy sleeper. She shivered but didn't move anymore, causing me to turn fully to her.

"Hey, wake up we have a fight to watch!" I yelled at her while putting both of my hands on her preparing to push harder, but instead gasping at how warm she was. She only turned on her side, her back turned to me as I vigorously started to push and pull her.

"Wake up whore!" I yelled.

Finally she looked up at me with blood-shot eyes, moaning and speaking curse words while trying to get free of my grasp. She finally flung her arm, causing me to pull away at her strength. _What in the hell?_ I thought while putting my hands on my hips, standing on my knees and huffed.

"Look, are you going or not?" I asked, watching as she turned away and spoke in such a clear voice and with such a flow I almost grabbed her to see if she was just saying anything.

"No, go without me."

I blinked while getting off of the bed and shrugged.

"Alright, we'll be back in a couple of hours. Call me if you change your mind." With that being said I walked to the door, took one last look back at my sleeping friend, and walked out of the room.

Yusuke was pigging out on the Crescents while Kuwabara was sitting on the couch again, in deep thought. I noticed that the Masked Fighter was facing the window with his arms folded. He was really short for a guy, but so was Hiei…

"What's your problem Kuwabara, you don't like Crescents? Stupid name but they sure do taste good." He said while stuffing another part of the bread into his mouth. I glared and put my hands on my hips, Yusuke finally noticed that I was there and gave me a confused look.

"What?" He asked through his food as I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't wait to save some for me, could you?" I asked as he scoffed.

"You can have mine." Kuwabara said I looked at him to see that he was still… upset?

"No, you need it for your fight." I said while folding my arms.

I knew for a fact that Kuwabara was spiritually aware of things, which he wasn't a normal human of course, so when he had this bad feeling I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. With Taylor not going, and with me not knowing as much as she did, this could only mean bad things.

**Later**

We had arrived at the arena, I didn't want to wait out there for the girls until they got there so I decided to walk the guys to actual stage and watch from the side lines.

"You sure it's fine I'm down here, I mean I'm not really V.I.P. or anything." I asked, looking up at Yusuke who shrugged.

"Who cares, they have a problem with it just say you're with the team." He replied as I nodded.

My mind was slightly elsewhere, wondering where Kurama could be. I was worried, but it was Kurama so… I shouldn't be right? As we continued to walk in silence, I noticed that there was someone up ahead blocking us from advancing. Stopping Yusuke then spoke.

"Looks like we have a fan." He said, as the person progressed further toward us.

The guy was tall and had brown honey hair; his eyes were hazel and a tattoo of '**Jr.**' on his forehead. Why did he look familiar? Oh well, whatever.

"I'd say I'm a little more than that Yusuke."

He replied, I watched as Yusuke cocked his eye brow and got closer.

"Wait a minute, junior tattoo on the forehead and a squally voice…" He took a step back; both me and Kuwabara were wide eyed as he spoke.

"You're Koenma's older brother!"

"As far as I'm aware, Koenma doesn't have an older brother, and I should know I'm him, as a cool teenager!" I scoffed while rolling my eyes.

"If you think being a teenager is cool, maybe you should go back to that toddler form I've heard so much about."

"Yes, the pacifier for raving?" I remembered him now, the crazy little toddler prince that ruled over Spirit World!

He scowled at us before replying.

"Can it boy! Yo, Kuwabara thanks for helping out Yusuke all the time. It's nice, and you must be Amber, glad you didn't get hurt getting through that portal." I shrugged while Kuwabara replied all macho like.

"No problem—"

"Give me a break, all you do is give me someone else to rescue!" Yusuke interrupted, causing me to snicker as Kuwabara tried his best to defend himself.

"Boys, please." Koenma said while holding up his hands, I put my hands on my hips and waited for someone to speak.

"So sucker mouth, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, getting close to his face.

"Well, one I'm your Spirit Detective boss, two I'm the owner of your team and three I have a way to help. Yusuke Urameshi, you're about to have a hatched egg!"

I gave Koenma a weird look, I was about to say something until Yusuke beat me to the punch.

"Excuse me?"

"Your golden egg you moron! The egg with the spirit beast I gave to you during your life ordeal, remember?" He yelled at Yusuke as he responded sarcastically.

"I have no clue."

"Brief recap; I gave you an egg that would hatch a spirit beast that would probably bite off your head." He said then raised his index finger to pursue.

"But wisely you choose to forgo your chance at revival by hatching it prematurely, thus saving Keiko from a fire. This sacrifice was the true answer to the ordeal, then boom! You're back to life, you see it never really actually hatched its spirit energy was just released." He said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Taylor showed me the first couple of episodes; it was actually kind of boring…" I said while smiling.

"Hey! That's my life you're talking about; you wouldn't find it so boring if you were trying to win your body back!" Yusuke retorted, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well, if it was anything like yours, probably." I turned away from him and held my head up high; he growled and then mumbled something about stupid women.

"Anyway, ever since you became Spirit Detective your egg, un-knowing to you, has been feeding on your soul's merit. And now after nearly a year, it will hatch."

Wow, almost a year ago everything that was leading up to this moment had happened. To other (like myself, in a way) would find that to be… Not really interesting, but in a way it was kind of cool.

"Hey, that's slick. Taking care of my egg like that you could've scrambled it and I wouldn't have known!" He replied in a light tone, folding his arms and smiling cheesy like.

"How insightful, but it hasn't hatched yet. You'll have to depend on the skill Genkai has taught you by now, hopefully the Spirit Wave technique will be enough in this fight." Wait… Who was Genkai-Oh wait now I remember! Genkai was that old lady!

"I remember now!"

When exclaiming in a low whisper Kuwabara turn to me with a confused look.

"Remember what?" He asked as I looked at him and waved.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Right, Spirit Wave, never actually perfected that one. We were busy." I looked at Yusuke with slight wide-eyes. How could he be busy with something else, when he was training!

Ugh, men…

Koenma shrank backward with a surprised face; guess this Spirit Wave thing was a big deal.

"Thanks for the info though, Koenma, that egg thing sounds pretty cool."

We started to walk off then, I looked behind me a bit to see Koenma staring back at us. What did he know that we didn't, because if there was one thing I have learned in movies and in T.V. it's that when someone is looking at you when you walk off, they're hiding something… Okay, maybe not but you get the idea.

Later when we had arrived out into the open field I stayed behind and leaned against the wall, the part where they went up into the actual arena wasn't necessary for me to go. I looked down and adjusted one of Taylor's famous band-tee's, this time it was a 3Oh!3 shirt (which I didn't necessarily not like them, but I didn't like them ether.)

I also had on a pair of the same shorts I had on when I came through the portal, but they were black to match the black on the shirt. I looked back up to watch and study the other team. I noticed, that they all seem so robot like it was unrealistic.

What really bothered me was the fourth guy; he looked like a troll or an ogre or whatever you call them. He also seemed cocky, it reminded me of Tyler (see how much I like the kid?)

I watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking to each other, but it I couldn't see or even hear what was being said.

"Times up, both teams step forward."

The fox girl said, both of them walked forward on command.

"Team captains please decide the terms for battle." The fox girl said once again, after she did the sound of a creepy laugh came along causing me to shiver. I could hear him speak, picking out a few words to piece together.

I couldn't hear much, but with the ugly troll guy holding up three fingers, I guessed that they would be fighting with the people they had. What happened next I knew I couldn't have been making up.

The troll man was talking about how the spirit energy of us humans, could be greater than an apparition (demon, or at least that's what I thought it would be) and how they were just a part of it. Those three people, innocent and obviously not able to say anything about it, were literal genuine-pigs. I started to walk closer so I could hear.

"Does it come with A-C?" Yusuke mocked as I glared at the troll.

"Mock me all you want boy, but it'll be a different story when you're the one _I'm_ controlling your body!" The troll said while pointing at him.

"Say what?"

"That's what I'm saying." I mumbled after Yusuke's response. The troll progressed on.

"Let's make this interesting, your power fascinates me. If my team wins I get you use your body." He then started to laugh in that same sick way from before.

"Why not, and if my team wins we get to rip off your face." Yusuke said. I smirked then snorted, grabbing the attention of both teams and the announcer.

"Remember Yusuke, ladies first." I said while glaring at the troll, who only laughed.

"Shouldn't you be in your seat girl?" He taunted, causing me to glare even harder.

"Shut up you ugly thing, when referring to me it better be out of fear or respect." It was like something had taken over me for a split second, the troll seemed taken aback but still had that cocky smile, then started to laugh again.

"I can live with that."

"We have one more condition." I turned to look at whoever said that and was surprised to see that it was the Masked Fighter. Did he always sound so… Feminine? Even Kurama didn't sound like that…

This seemed to throw off the troll guy too; he looked surprised at what this guy had to say.

"We combine the three matches into a six person battle-royal. One fight determines it all." I looked back to the troll who seemed to be taking it in.

"Perhaps…"

"Now hold on little guy, you mean having our three guys fighting their three guys, in the ring at the very same time?"

_Well, what else would it be Kuwabara… _I thought while rolling my eyes. The troll turned around and pulled something out of his suit pocket and seemed to be consulting something. He then started to laugh again, what the hell was so funny and how come I didn't get the joke?

"I accept, your masked friend drives a hard bargain." With that being said he walked away and kept laughing.

I walked backwards and farther toward our safe side, if you want to call it that then go ahead because as far as I know it was one of the safest places in fights.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I gasped but when I felt my eye lids open wide all I could see was black, I couldn't see and I could feel myself loosing breath.

"S-stop…"

I managed to say while arching my back. She was hurting me, I wasn't sure how but Akako was hurting me intensely.

"I told you, that if you wanted over the top I would give it to you!" She yelled, it felt like she was chocking me, blinding me and setting me on fire at the same time. I grabbed the covers between my fingers, turning from side to side and feeling insane.

"I'm sorry!"

I gasped out while falling to the ground, my shoulder hitting the table and creating a rip and gash within my shirt and skin. I yelped in pain from sudden split and grabbed my shoulder, convulsing from the pain that now moved into my abdomen.

"You will learn to understand, that I'm a very powerful person little girl." She said, it was like she was right next to me, so when looking up it was like I could see her through the darkness.

"You're eyes… You're constant struggle to prove wrong, it's like the fire is taking over you!" She said, once she did I felt my eyes become strained, I closed them and huddled myself in the fetal position.

"This will take some time, considering there isn't any fire around." I heard Akako say and a shuffle of sound before something cool—yet warm—lay in the palm of my hand.

"That is what will keep you at peace." I felt the strain in my eyes leave, the pain in my body leave, and my sight regain. But no Akako, it was like she was gone in the instant I squeezed the stone. Exhaustion once again took over; I felt limp and passed out once more on the ground.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

I stayed back and waited for the fight to start, demons were shouting horrible things at Yusuke's little three-man team. I was worried, these demons were violent but yet I wasn't scared or even showed it. I'm a tough cookie.

"Last team with the remaining member wins, ready? Begin!"

It did not take long before all three were charging at the trio; the other team was in toe and had no expression on their faces. One dressed in what looked like Kurama's school uniform, though different shades of the two colors. He looked like the oldest with the black mustache' and black hair tied in a low pony-tail.

The one in the middle had crazy orange hair, like a fluff ball or something. He wore a yellow shirt that was cut off at the shoulders, blue jeans and a couple of things I definitely noticed about him was the fact that he was young, had a tooth sticking out, and had this innocence about him that I could just tell was being hidden. The last one had a scar going vertical and horizontal on the side of his forehead, he wore no shirt but black pants. His hair was a bit long and for a guy, but so was Kurama's.

They all had these vine things coming from their back, to me it looked like some kind of device. The one without the shirt came first, yelling while jumping.

"Grizzly claw!" I squinted, his hand seemed to have some kind of aurora but it was hard to make out.

"Don't worry, you'll see in a bit. I want to watch them fight and keep your eyes trained, you know, like multitasking."

I jumped a bit while looking around, seeing nothing accept for the open space and the Masked Fighter moving out of the way. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped out in the nick of time, but the ground that suffered the attack from the shirtless enemy wasn't so lucky. A small crater formed and I could hear Yusuke yell out a curse in surprise, I didn't blame him this guy had quite the strength to make that crater.

"See, it wouldn't be as fun if you _knew _what was going to happen!"

I heard that voice again, the same voice that was at the dinner table, and the one from a few minutes ago, and that same male voice that sounded up-beat as ever.

"Who are you, what's going on?" I whispered while trying to watch the fight as well.

"You already forgot? I feel so embarrassed for you, sweetie! I'd explain, but I like how I'm keeping you guessing." He said, all of a sudden I feel this calm affect take over on my worries. It was like I was back in the water from last night, I knew I didn't have to worry at the time and that he would tell me soon and things would be okay.

"It will be, so be calm and watch your friends."

It was like the guy disappeared right in front of me, even though he wasn't really there.

I snapped out of my confused and yet understanding thoughts to the fight, with the fox girls voice breaking in them.

"Incredible! Unfortunately, some of the moves were too fast to see with our eyes, but it was smashing work by the doctors' crew for sure!" Apparently, the man in the identical school uniform had knocked Kuwabara and Yusuke, only to have Yusuke land on his feet and Kuwabara being slammed downward.

"What… The hell was that? I didn't even see that last guys attack!" Yusuke yelled out, genially surprised that the attack was basically invisible. I didn't see it ether, nothing at all, not like before when I saw the red aurora around his hand. Why couldn't I see them anymore, I mean I did in the beginning but why not now?

"Seems Dr. Ichagaki's team has a real advantage being able to knock down two of Team Urameshi's members, Team Urameshi is defiantly on the defensive!" I bit my bottom lip and watched as they got up.

"Come on guys, you can do this!" I said under my breath as the orange haired boy started to charge now.

"Angel blade!" He yelled while holding up his arms and throwing three yellow rings at the group. I tensed as they tried to get away, it seemed like more than one round of three rings were coming at them.

"Offense really isn't an option for the Urameshi Team right now; it's either run or be gutted!" When would that chick shut up, she wasn't helping out in any way!

As the orange haired boy kept throwing the rings, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at Kuwabara's way of dodging. Jumping around in an ungraceful manner, but amusing in a way.

"Now M2 slaps Kuwabara into the air!" Funny name for a guy, but still how was he doing that?

"Come on guys, what the hell are you doing out there! Quit pissing yourselves and fight!" I yelled, though even from this distance I could hear Yusuke growl.

"We're trying the best we can here, why don't you come and fight them yourselves!" He did not just say that, I was about to say something until I noticed him trying to shoot his Spirit Gun at one of the opposing members. He just stood there, nothing was happening unlike last time when he was with Chuu.

Taylor said that he would be able to regain his energy by the next fight; this is the next fight so why isn't he firing?

I shook my head, this wasn't working out and nothing they were doing was helping in any shape or form. With Taylor gone, Yusuke defenseless and Kurama gone with Hiei, what was a girl who had not experience in fight and was hearing voices to do now?


	10. The Power of Knowledge PT2

Authors** note: **Okay, so in this chapter you will see a lot of fighting and more pissy attitudes! Along with the fact that this chapter will lead to more anger in the next one and probably a self conflicting matter being risen to a certain ass-holes knowledge… If that makes sense? Any who! Amber is telling the story until Taylor comes back! Have fun my lovelies! Oh and I understand that following people with the names of M1, 2, and 3 is difficult so here is who they are:

M1: The orange haired boy who says "Angel Wings!"  
M2: The guy that has the Kurama look-a-like school uniform that says "Invisible Slash!"  
M3: The shirtless guy that says "Grizzle Claw!"

**OHHHH! I now have no beta reader**, Soooooo I have an opening if someone is in need of fixing all of my stories problems XD. It'd be very awesome if someone would, I think I'd love you forever!  
**Edited 11/24/10: I do not have a beta reader anymore D: **

This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

**Chapter Ten: The Power of Knowledge Pt.2**

**Amber's P.O.V**

"Amber!"

Screaming I dodged out of the way from the golden rings and fell to the ground, turning quickly to watch them smash into the wall and leaving holes.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I yelled while getting up and looking to see that Yusuke and Kuwabara where slammed back once again by M3, thanks to the fact that M1 (I guess who he was) had thrown his Angel Wings at the three, some had managed to come my way and almost hit me.

Lucky for me, I had cat like reflexes… Well, maybe more like a dead cat, but you get the idea right?

They were all just staring at each other now; the tension was really getting on my nerves with anticipation on what would happen next.

"…Kill them, massacre them!"

I heard the doctor say, though I wasn't close enough to hear the louder mumbling like before. I looked to both boys started to back up, Yusuke saying something that I couldn't exactly hear even though I was now right behind them.

M1 and M2 came charging, M1 threw his Angel blades as a couple hit the stage, two going in separation as did Yusuke and Kuwabara. The rings were following until they dodged them completely, M2 using the invisible _force _on Yusuke who dodged it barley by inches.

M2 finally decided to come into the action and attack the Masked Fighter, who kicked Yusuke out of the way since he was now the target. It was so hard to follow at some times, but I finally could be able to keep up with most of the fight.

The M fighters repeated their attacks; it was like it was a process that wasn't ever ending. But the problem was Yusuke and the others couldn't keep doing this forever! They had to find some way to beat these guys, or else they could…

"No, please come guys…"

I thought out loud while biting my lower lip. The three drones started to walk emotionlessly, chanting "Kill." Over and over again not seeming to stop.

"Uh, hold on a minute guys, are you sure wanna do that, I know on the inside don't!" Kuwabara said out loud, but the opposing team kept coming. Though what caught me off guard the most was the fact they weren't moving, that they were staying there waiting for them to attack!

"What are you doing, get out of the way and hurry!" The Masked Fighter yelled as the three members started to run, catching the boys off guard completely.

"Move!"

I yelled after them, M1 threw his Angel Wings once again which Kuwabara summed his Spirit Sword to try and avoid any further contact with the violent behavior.

"One at a time, guys!" He yelled while waving the orange sword around, but only to take a hit in the abdomen from M2. When M2 tried to hit him again, Kuwabara reacted fast and jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

I looked to Yusuke to see him dealing with M2, dodging him as the fox girl moved behind him a bit.

"What is wrong with the Urameshi team, have they forgotten how to throw a punch how to do anything but run like sissies? Give us some offense!" I glared at her.

"Hey fox chick, why don't you shut the hell up for once will ya!"

I yelled at her as she jumped a bit from my behavior, composing herself before speaking into the microphone.

"I'm just doing my job—"

"Well it's annoying, so give it a break for once!" She huffed and glared before turning back to the fight, I rolled my eyes before doing the same.

It was the same repetitive process, attack and dodge, attack and dodge with no hope in advancing. It was hard watching now, it seemed like there was nothing to save them or nothing to help them win this God-forsaken fight!

I watched as Yusuke dodged one of M2's attacks, doing a flip with one hand until M3 came after him with his Grizzle Claw. I held my breath as the Masked Fighter came in and kicked him away, only to be struck with the attack himself.

"No!" I breathed out, watching as he was clashed into the ground and thrown out of the ring, creating smoke and a line of where he had slid on.

What do I do now, go over or just say here? I looked between the stage where the fox girl was explaining things within detail of what just happened, and where the Masked Fighter had been thrown to.

"Kill… Kill…"

They were chanting again, I looked back to the fighting arena and watched in worry as they started to walk toward Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had no hope now, this wasn't fair anymore! Where was Taylor for reassurance? How come I wasn't the one with the knowledge to know what was gonna happen, how come I couldn't find faith in this fight!

"Do it now!"

The ugly doctor troll said as the M's came charging at them again, watching my breath became heavier and faster as there seemed to be no hope. With little choice, both of the boys started to retrieve though they didn't have much option to go anywhere since it was an arena.

"Come on guys just snap out of it, I know you're still in there, you still have your feelings you don't have to listen to that doctor!" What was Kuwabara doing now? Didn't he realize they were just mindless zombies?

"Do it now!" M1 said, throwing his trade mark Angel Wings at them and coming in direct contact with Kuwabara, in reaction he yelled out in pain which caused my insides to twitch.

I hated to see people that I cared for get hurt (yes, I only knew Kuwabara for a short amount of time, but in my world I knew him for about a couple of years) this wasn't any different. I heard that awful laughter and looked to the doctor, giving him an intensified glare.

"Give my creations some credit dear boy, it's scientifically impossible for anyone to resist the control of the Voroca! It's zero percentage, try your feely-mambo-jumbo all you want but the fact is I have control and I make them kill!"

This guy was really starting to piss me off, on so many levels and especially with that laugh! The three M's came together once again, attacking again as the boys started to back up.

"Alright boys that's enough, get in there and fight I don't care if they're not in control, they're still going to kill you!" Where did Botan come from? I didn't even notice her come up.

"Don't even attempt, it's back talking and cursing is all you're going to get Botan." I said to her as I jogged next to her, she shook her head and progressed.

"You shouldn't have let it happen in the first place." She said to Kuwabara who had backed up enough for him to hear.

"You didn't see what I saw, they're good people Botan, and they'd never do this if given the choice!" He said as I sighed slightly.

"When the doctor found them, they were really upset and vulnerable. All they wanted was to be with their master, Ichagaki acted like it was just a little thing and they'd be on their way." Kuwabara started while turning back to look at the doctor.

"I'd bet he'd never told them they would be forced to murder and that they'd never see their master again, it wasn't fair!" I looked at him, shocked and surprised at how he knew that.

Regrouping once again, they went full force like always and jumped in mid-air to attack Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Botan shouted as I watched in awe as the M's came from all around.

They couldn't move, how could they when the three M's had surrounded them? They didn't have time to react to any of it.

"Invisible Slash!" M2 obviously came up with an original name for that move, because no one would _ever_ come up with the title of 'Invisible Slash.'

Putting that away I watched as someone kicked all three away just in time. It wasn't just anyone though, it just so happened to be the Masked Fighter to the rescue!

"Yes, thank God!"

I said while throwing my hands up in the air, Botan letting a sigh of relief escape her lungs.

"I suppose your sympathy is admirable, but what do you two dimwits plan to achieve by not fighting? They'll still be controlled, and you'll be dead."

When the Masked Fighter turned around, I honestly wasn't expecting it to be a… Girl. Oh, don't get me wrong, girl's fighting is something I'm very supportive of, but she was beautiful (slightly jealous of the pink hair though…)

She looked to be around her twenties, maybe even her teens but ether way I wasn't expecting it to be a girl. Though I guess it explains the whole feminine voice thing.

"He's—"

"A she!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara said, one after another as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, a girl indeed! Okay rhyming time is ove—"

"A shocking turn in advance, from the damaged taken by M2's attack, the identity has given us a glimpse of who the Masked Fighter is! It just happens to be a young woman with brown eyes and pink hair!"

Oh _hell_ no, fox girl did not just interrupt me! I growled a bit but shook it off; listening a bit to the crowd as murmuring came around.

"She's gorgeous…" Botan mumbled as I nodded.

"I want pink hair like hers…" I mumbled as well, earning a chuckle from Botan.

"Well people, I'm shocked! I thought this fight couldn't get and weirder!—"

That was until I spotted a body hurdling downward into the stadium, slamming down and rolling off the side of the ring.

"I think that's the missing combatant from the Dr. Ichagaki's team!" I blinked several times and shook my head.

"Forget what I said before, now it couldn't get any weirder!" The fox girl finished as I nodded.

"Chick, you're telling—oh my God!" I jumped as the sound of something hitting the side of the arena came in; when the dust cleared I gawked at what look like some kind of demon alien lay there unmoving.

"My robot Catasable what's happened to you!" The troll asked as I looked to him.

He knew what that was?

_WHAT IS GOING ON, I'M SO EFFING CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!_

I thought while shaking my head, it wasn't until I noticed two more things flying from the sky and landing on the shoulders of the alien thing that I understood something.

"Hey guys, you're late!" Yusuke said in his usual sarcastic tone, I snorted loud enough to gain notice.

"That's a complete understatement Yusuke." I said while shaking my head; however there was light humor in it. I was glad and completely more hopeful now they were here.

"The missing member's of the Urameshi Team has appeared as well, Hiei and Kurama can you tell us where you've been?" The fox girl questioned, I turned back to look at them and was ready to listen.

"Sorry, a thirty-foot killing machine wanted to have a word with us." Hiei said, I shivered at his words.

He really could make things sound dangerous yet… Well, chilling at the same time.

"M5 told us everything, and relieved your three are alive. The Voroca plants, on the fighters back, are the source of the doctors mind control." Kurama said while lowering his head.

"In their state, it would be fatal to remove them. The three are completely innocent; they didn't know that they would be harmful to them. They were told it was blood research."

I looked back to the doctor with disgust, how could someone do something like that?

"I told you guys he was a no good liar!" Kuwabara shouted as Kurama went on.

"That's not the extent of it I'm afraid, seems the doctor caused their master's illness in the first place!" Kurama's voice was angered, it was obvious, and in his usual calm and collected voice I was use to hearing it sounded… Well, I'm not sure how to describe it for you.

All eyes were on the doctor now, and all he would do is laugh like no tomorrow. Glaring I could feel a growl escape my throat.

"Your unscientific minds are so trivial! Only blind the larger picture, so maybe I did infect Metamora, maybe I lied to get their bodies and maybe I'd enjoy it! Who cares, behind ever lab discovery I have a few poison rats!"

"Shut up Ichagaki, you're full of crap and you know it! You don't care about the science stuff; you just want to win the tournament!" Kuwabara had a great point, evil mad scientist being able to have any wish granted did seem like a crazy idea.

Ichagaki gave the same crazed laugh again before responding.

"Means to an end boy, means to an end! I have no expectations for winning this, I'm sure these three will be killed long before the finals, I only need to win this match so I can win Yusuke's body!"

I could feel my hands and body shaking; creatures like him shouldn't be allowed to breathe fresh air. He should drown in the coldest of waters.

"They're strong but they don't have the potential like you, Yusuke, I'll probably dispose of them myself once I have you!"

He said as the two boys out-burst, I couldn't help but not contain my own out-burst.

"You spineless, disgusting thing!" I yelled while starting to go forward, only to have arms wrap themselves around me.

"I swear once I get my hands on you, I'll use a hammer to first castrate and then poke out your eye-balls!" He only started to laugh harder as I tried my best to break from whoever was holding me back.

"Amber please, calm down!"

Oh, it was Botan; damn she did have a grip on her.

"Stop and think, he's manipulating your emotions you're losing what little focus you have!" The Masked Fighter said, putting together the white cloth back on.

"I don't care if it's a trap or not, his troll ass is meeting my foot!" Yusuke yelled as I finally broke loose from Botan's grip, watching as both boys charged after the doctor themselves. It wasn't long until the M's were back in action, and kicking Kuwabara and Yusuke to the ground.

"Crap!"

I yelled while shaking my head and stomped my foot, I watched as Kurama and Hiei ran up only to be stopped by the fox girl.

"Ah-ah-ah, they've already agreed on a three-man fight, step in the ring now and your whole team forfeits!" She told them, I heard a growl from the far left which signaled Hiei's displeasure.

"You're a heartless mess you know that?" Botan said, and I agreed completely.

The fox lady looked hurt, but scoffed a bit before looking back to the doctor who was now talking.

"Please, don't blame her! I'm the one who got your apish friends to accept the terms!" I stood there for a moment before nodding.

"Naturally," Kurama mumbled, I nodded to that too.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you'd show up in the middle of the fight. If only _someone_ would have showed up in the first place, then I'd be able to see this coming." I said while shaking my head and folding my arms.

"I don't know how many times we have to clarify this, but we were busy, woman." Hiei's cold and uncaring voice said as I looked back to him in confusion.

"You know not everything's about you, I'm talking about Taylor. I don't even understand why should _miss _something like this." I said while sighing.

"We didn't even see you two come in last night, I'm sure it was exhaustion."

Oh crap…

"Kurama's point is valid, don't you think?" Hiei teased, causing me to grimace and look at Botan who blinked and pointed to the ring.

"Look!" She said as I looked forward, watching as Yusuke was now speaking.

"Hey Kuwabara, I think doctor's called you apish."

"Yeah, like I need another reason to smash is face in!" Both took off again, but stopped once the M's were back and ready to fight.

"Give me a break; you're still protecting this guy?" Yusuke shouted after them, a small vibration was sent through the Voroca that was hooked on their backs.

"Come on, at least something you guys!"

What didn't they understand?

"You guys don't get it, that thing on their backs is controlling them, they don't have a say in anything now!" I yelled at them, once I did I heard the strange and creepy laugh from the doctor once again.

"Even the human girl understands! Nothing you say can matter, their old selves aren't in control! As the blood from the Voroca enters the subject's skull, tiny micro-electronics alternates their brains chemistry, their entire personality is changed!"

Why didn't I pay attention in Mr. Marcum's class when we were talking about brain waves?

"This isn't a simple hypnosis, or one suggested command, I'm talking about a constant voice in their head! And every waking moment controlling them from the inside, they aren't protecting me because of the command, their minds actually want to! You see, realize the beauty of my invention, they don't listen to me or anyone else, the command has become a part of who they are!"

Again with the freaky laugh.

I felt sick, revolted at this guy. I hope that when this fight ends I get do to some damage to him.

"So kill them if you can, their humanity is already dead!" Shaking my head I knew that it would be difficult now to try and stop them.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

**_Thump-thump_**

_What was that sound? It sounded so close…_

**_Thump-thump_**_  
what am I lying on; it's rough but kind of soft… Oh God, my shoulder…  
**Thump-thump  
**  
my head is killing me; I'm too warm—hot is more like it…_

**Thump-thump  
**  
Last night was kind of awful; I can't believe we just left Tyler, and then Hiei finding out…

**Thump-thump  
**  
Wait, wasn't there a match today? What time is it?

**Thump-Thump  
**  
"Wake up little girl, it's time to get ready."****

I could feel my senses coming back, besides the fact that my shoulder was killing me and my brain was pounding inside of my skull, I was alright. I groaned while trying to move or roll over to get up, I felt like a thousand-pounds by just moving a bit.

My eyes began to flutter open; the first thing I saw was the floor from an angle and the side of the bed.

"Pretty sure I didn't fall asleep like this…" I mumbled while trying to sit up, in doing so I winced as pain erupted from my left shoulder causing me sit up faster. Looking at it I was surprised to see that my shirt was ripped, dried blood and a bit of fresh blood around the area.

"How could this…" I couldn't even finish what I was saying, the sound of a chuckle came from up-front interrupted my thoughts. Looking up I jumped, completely thrown off from who was standing there.

"What, you weren't expecting little ol' me? I'm hurt, at least I didn't scream when I woke you up."

Her voice was a bit kinder today, for some reason that isn't making sense to me.

"What's going on?" I asked while using the bed for support in getting up, the room was spinning a bit before I came back to reality and calmed down.

"Oh you know,"

She started while walking over to me, even though she was walking it didn't seem like she was making any noise. Like her movements were so graceful and light, that she was almost not there.

"Another match within the tournament, its Dr. Ichagaki's team if I remember correctly—"

"What?"

I shouted at her, she blinked before continuing.

"Yes, the match with those three mind-controlled humans. Oh, but let's not forget the next match with Team Masho, I think that should be starting soon depending on what time it is."

She said, a sly smirk creeping up to show on her porcelain face. I could feel my blood boil, my fist clenching so tightly that they were aching (especially since the necklace was in my hand) and the heat rush to my face.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" I questioned her through clenched teeth. She laughed; the sound of it was sickening even though the laughter was pretty.

"Over the top, remember? In conclusion I was also able to do something that helps be… Connect to you, in more ways than one." As she said this, she started to pace back and forth as she explained things that didn't necessarily make sense. She turned to with the same sly smirk.

"In other words, I've made it easier for us to communicate and for me to save your ass when you get in trouble."

I blinked before nodding and shrugging.

"Okay then, that works I guess." She smiled fully while walking forward and looking down.

"Get ready, remember their fighting and Kurama's health practically depends on you now." She said.

I went bug-eyed, I had completely forgotten about the fight!


	11. Chuu's Persuasive Ways

Authors** note: **Drama, drama, drama! This next chapter is mainly about what I just said! Well kinda, I mean it's kinda short but I didn't want to delay you guys anything! It's kinda a filler chapter, an amusing one so... Yeah! Have fun!  
**Edited 11/24/10**

This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Chuu's Persuasive Ways.**

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I did not have time to waste considering the circumstances that were at stake. I had thrown on a pair of jean shorts, along with a grey neck drape top that was form-fitting to my body. I didn't have time to do anything with my hair; I put it into a pony-tail, wiped away the access eye-liner from my eyes and grabbed all the things that I needed (for the teeth issue, I just got a lot of toothpaste on my finger and well… swished it around.)

Though, the only thing that I needed was my cell-phone so that's an easy thing. The problem I was truly experiencing was figuring out how I was going to get there quick enough, I mean I didn't exactly have super human speed. I ran out of the hotel room and didn't look back, I just felt like I was missing something important!

Running down the hotel hall there wasn't really anyone to avoid hitting, but I did have to find a way to make it quickly down to the lobby.

"Come on, hurry up!"

I said while punching in buttons to call the elevator. I was pacing for a bit before it dinged and opened up its doors, that's when I went in and pressed the lobby button. Why didn't I take the stairs? Well, because for one thing I was starting to already become tired, for some reason I couldn't hold up anymore like I use to when I was training with what little time I had.

Guess it was all those fries that I had afterward, me and Kuwabara would hang out, ever so often with Kurama but not with Hiei. Spending that much amount of time with someone who insults your intelligence and strength, you can only take so much. Dear God, this was taking forever though! For an updated elevator it sure was—Oh! It opened…

Getting off I didn't realize that there was someone there until I ran into them. "I'm so sorry!" I said but when I realized who it was I called out their name and hugged them.

"Oi Sheila, what's got you so clingy?" Thank God for Chuu, he's got to have some kind of connection to get me to the rink fast!

"I need help, and fast."

I said, letting go and looking down to see Rinku, his hands behind his back and huffed.

"How come I don't get a hello like that?" He asked, in normal situations I would have rolled my eyes and hugged them even harder, but this time I couldn't help but smile and lean down to give him the same hug.

"Happy?" I asked him while letting go, watching him blush and nod with a cheeky smile seem to give the O.K.

"Al'ight Sheila, what's this I hear about help?" Chuu asked, his Australian accent was heavy, and with him being so tall and intimidating and now leaning in my face for answer I started to freak.

"Uh, well, the fight! I need to get to the arena and quick!" I said, only a few seconds after did Chuu erupt in spontaneous laughter.

"Why didn't you say so, you crazy purple haired ninny!" He said while rubbing my head, completely messing up my already crappy pony-tail. I glared before swatting him away.

"Come on, seriously I need to get to the arena!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist lady; we'll get you there in no time!" Rinku said while jumping once before grabbing my hand and running off.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I would soon come to find out just that.

**Later.**

"You know, stealing really _was_ my last option."

I mumbled from the driver's seat in this little caddie. You'd think that this place would have some kind of shuttle system available, but no they don't. In fact, thanks to Chuu and Rinku's _persuasive _technique, we probably won't have to worry about ever not having transportation again.

"Oi, I bet you wouldn't be complanin' if you were left back at the hotel eh?" Chuu questioned, causing me to grumble as we sped through the forest.

"Yeah, besides this is a lot faster than running! Give us some credit here!" Rinku interrupted from the back seat of the caddie, I waved a finger at him before responding.

"Seat belt, you're still a minor!" I said my motherly voice that usually is never shown to anyone, was coming through.

"I'm not a minor; I'm older than you if your age was combined with Yusuke and the others!" I almost hit the brake when I heard that. "How old are you?"

"Around two-hundred years, why?" I went bug-eyed again before shaking my head.

"Never-mind, it's not important."

I said while trying to keep my concentration on the mixed up trail. You see, my aunt Heather was the one who actually taught me most of my driving skills—

"Gah!"

Of course, most of my _bad_ driving skills came from my mother.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I was a nervous wreck now; I mean I'd thought it'd be easy to drive without signals or without speed-signs but apparently it just made things a bit more complicated.

"Turn left!" I reared to the left kind of sharp, but regain my composure and calm before continuing.

"How much further?" I called out, trying to avoid much of the branches that would ever so often hit the caddie. It wasn't even a golf caddie like I would have wanted, oh no, it was colored black and yellow which only made us stick out more like an overly large bumble-bee.

Stupid human, demon fighting obsessed, freaks that don't know how to create good looking automobiles.

"Not long now Sheila, about another five minutes!" Chuu said while putting the death grip to the side of the passenger seat.

"Well let's cut that time, shall we?" I said while shifting gear and then speeding up the caddie.

Chuu and Rinku yelled out from the sudden increase in speed, I couldn't help but laugh at them because of their faces. Good thing the path line was bit more straight, or else if any sharp turns or else we'd probably die… Yeah, let's not think about that.

"I see it!"

Oh yes, I could finally see the arena! Coming out from the thicket part, the demons that couldn't get inside of the arena to watch the fight departed like the red sea. Coming to a stop, Rinku flew up ward and over the caddie's back seat.

"Thank you guys so much, I owe you!" I said while taking off my seat belt and jumping out of the caddie, racing out of the stunned crowd to the ticket taker.

"No ticket, no en—"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute will ya?" I said while looking through my pockets… But no ticket was there.

"Oh no," I said while searching my back pockets, still no ticket.

"No, no, no—OH come ON!" I knew I had forgotten something at the hotel!

"No ticket, no entrance." The brute ticket taker said while bringing out a huge malice with spikes all around the body.

My eyes went huge as I backed up a bit, though felt someone behind me and looked to see Chuu with Rinku on his shoulder.

"Do we have a problem here, Sheila?" Chuu asked in a low yet threatening voice, looking intensely to the ticket taker as he suddenly looked terrified.

"He won't let me in, I forgot my ticket…"

Taking this moment to ramp up my innocent look with some pouting and puppy-dog eyes, I looked back to Chuu who smirked and chuckled before breaking out into a heroic pose.

"Well then we'll just have to take care of that wont we!" He said while charging at the ticket taker, though Rinku fell off and thanks to yours truly, he managed to land a bit better.

I winced and turned away from Chuu's _persuasive _ways, cringing a bit before it ended and I turned around.

"Thatta take care of ya! Now you,"

He said while pointing toward me

"go in and watch some good ass-kicking fun!" He commanded as I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I then gathered up all the strength I had and started to walk around the fight scene and then break out into a sprint.

I loved those two, they were really special. Now it was time to get serious and try to find a way to the ring quick. Thoughts of the fight could were replaying through my mind, the anime episodes seemed so real and I could predict the outcome of this fight.

Kurama in pain, only having to plant the death seed within side of him to save his life, it just seemed like this one fight… I could make the exception of stopping it and making sure Kurama wouldn't have to fight.

What could that do their lives though, I mean obviously Kurama wouldn't end up so… Beaten, Yusuke would have to fight Touya and considering the fact that both Kurama and Touya were matched in wits, things could get pretty ugly on our part.

Besides, Yusuke was suppose to fight Jin and Bakan, if Yusuke stopped Kurama from fighting and fought himself then against those three it just wouldn't be fair. He'd probably die in the attempt of the fight with Jin. Rounding the corner and trying to get past a couple of odd looking demons, I managed to find the light and run through.

I skidded while looking down at the scene before feeling my heart skip.

Kurama was standing still, graceful but still as Gama was hunched over bleeding purple blood.

"No, I-I can't let this happen." I breathed out, I started to go down the steps, stumbling but managing to keep some kind of pace.

I kept looking back and forth between the ring and my footing; it wasn't long before I reached the wall. I now watched as Kurama tried to avert any contact with Gama, the purple blood going everywhere on his white fighting outfit. I looked at the wall before back to the arena, grimacing before walking backwards up the stairs a bit.

"Hey, get out of the way, human!" I heard one demon say, trying to ignore them I took off and ran a few steps before raising my foot and stepping on the top part of the wall. I brought my other leg around and pushed off of the other foot, jumping from the wall to into the air.

I felt my stomach rise as I fell to the ground, landing not so perfectly on one foot and knee.

"Hey!" I looked over to the left to see Botan and Kuwabara, stunned at my random entrance.

"Can't talk, gotta help out!" I said while getting up and trying to brush away the pain in my body from all the running and jumping. I was about to call out to Yusuke, but my attention went to Kurama quickly as Gama fell to his final death.

"Well finally, you're like Hiei and Kurama you show up just in time to help out. Oh wait, you can't because Kurama's already fighting!" I glared over to Yusuke who only glared back.

"Well, excuse me I'll just leave and not tell you how to win this fight, Yusuke."

I said while clenching my teeth and sighing.

"…The death is yours…" I snapped my head to the arena, looking at the white shinobi with fear.

"What?" Kurama's voice was confused, but not for long.

"You… Never asked what gave me my make-up it's power… What made it different from the make-up in those human fools? The difference is main ingredient Kurama, the difference is my blood."

I tensed with concern as the purple liquid transformed and created a symbol on Kurama's chest.

"Are you serious?" Amber asked out loud, though it wasn't to anyone I was sure part of it was to me.

"I have given you… The make-up of the seal, it's what… I should've done from the start. I have sealed your spirit energy." I clenched my fist while shaking my head. _I should have gotten here sooner; we could have found another way! _I thought angrily to myself, thinking that I could not have woken up earlier.

That Akako is to blame for this as well.

"And so I know that I die not in vain…" With that, Gama's voice faltered when he laid his head down.

"Will the next fighters, please approach the ring." Koto's voice was calm yet excited for the events to come, as she spoke a dark cloaked figure stepped into the ring.

"No…"

"No, what do you mean no?" Amber asked while coming up beside me, her expression told me everything. Her concern, worry and frustration were hard to find at the current time though I don't blame her. I was starting to worry as well.

"It's Touya… Master of the Ice," I turned to Yusuke who was staring at me with confusion and who was also tense.

"Get him out of there, _now._" My voice wavered, darkening almost with the command.

Before anything could even be done, before I had even the slightest chance to interrupt, the cloaked figure had ripped off his cloak and reviled himself as none other than the one we were just talking about.

"Ewe, an ice-demon, I can already see the winner."

Did that really just come out of my mouth?

"Tell me," I looked over at Amber who still looked worried as could be. "

He makes it out alright… Right?"

I didn't want to lie to her.


	12. Siblings Reunite

Authors** note: **Considering the fact that most have seen the fight with Touya and all that jazz, I've decided to skip it and head on with the story and it's actual plot. I do hope that you won't murder me in my sleep ^.^' Also, I would strangely like to thank Facebook for the help in Kano's dialogue. See if you can catch it? It'll sound like something from a quiz, just saying.  
**Edited 11/24/10**

This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Siblings Reunited.**

**Taylor's P.O.V**

How do I put it, when after having experience a slightly gory battle between Kurama and Touya? I suppose that I would have felt a bit _better_ if Bakken didn't piss us all off with his dirty trick. I had to hold back Amber, considering she was about to run in there and fight the guy herself.

I would have let her, but if it weren't for the fact that this was a _tournament_ then I would have gone in there as well. But as predicted, Yusuke intervened and kicked Bakken's ass for sure. That was one of the high-lights of the fight and my day.

When Yusuke had to fight Jin (and trust me, you don't understand how incredibly hard it was for me to _not_ say anything to him) it basically signaled my chance to help Kuwabara and Kurama a bit.

It wasn't until then when I noticed Hiei and the Masked Fighter that were trapped in Ruka's little force field thing. It was Amber's time to hold me back from beating that slut's face in…

Longer story short, we managed to win the round and advanced with half our team exhausted and in pain at the most. The boys and the Genkai (let's face it, we know who it is!) were still being treated. Yusuke, Hiei and Genkai were bound to come back any time soon considering they weren't as damaged as the other two.

So as Amber, the girls which consisted of even Yukina, and I walked to our hotel home, and in that walk I could feel myself become more aggravated with everything around me, and along with everyone.

"You're quiet, Taylor."

I looked up to Shizuru and noticed that she was giving me a curious look, and as the big sister model (literally and figuratively?) I couldn't help but sigh and shrug it off.

"It's nothing, forget it." Was my simple reply to her, but this only caused the little group to stop and look at me. I found this strangely annoying.

"What, I said forget about it!"

"But we can't Taylor." Keiko voiced her opinion this time, causing me to shoot my gaze at her. Apparently, I looked pissed or something because she seemed taken a-back before she continued.

"I mean, if something's wrong then we need to know."

She thought that I was upset about the boys, but she had every right to be. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit before shaking my head.

"Nah, it's not about them don't worry. It's just very stressing…"

I stopped before going on, what I said was to really push someone's buttons.

"… It's stressing when no one wakes you up for a fight, that's all Keiko dear." I said while folding my arms and looking to Amber, who gave me the "Is she effing serious?" look she did very well.

"Uhm, if I remember correctly you said to go on without you—"

"Then you must have been dreaming because I never _said_ that!" I retorted while glaring at her.

"Uhm, ladies how about we take this into the room?"

Botan interjected the fight possibly at the right time. With that I sighed and walked around the group of girls that were now probably caught in the middle, and followed behind Amber who was stomping her way to the hotel room.

She stopped to pull out her card key and aggressively slid it through to open the door. Saying nothing she pushed the door open and walked hastily to my room. _My_ room, not hers but **_mine!_** Before I could even get to the door first, she had already walked in and shut the door in my face.

"I love how I'm just kicked out of my own room!" I shouted while banging on the door once, that sound was also accompanied by the sound of the hotel door closing.

My door opened and there stood pissy looking Amber, red face and all.

"I heard you say 'go on without me' okay? You said it plain as day, and here you are accusing me of not even the slightest bit of waking you up? I almost screamed at the top of my lungs to get your lazy ass up—"

"You couldn't even check in? Call ever so often to make sure I wasn't even dead or delusional?" Okay, so maybe it was slightly wrong of me to get mad at her, but how could I just let this go?

"Kurama's injuries could have been avoided, the stress of the first match could have been avoided and anything else that could have gone wrong could have gone better!"

This seemed to stop her now, though still red in the face she answered back in a shaky but slightly calmer voice.

"What was I suppose to do, yeah 'kay maybe I could have called but with you speaking so clearly I figured you were too tired. And, umm, sorry I misinterpreted that '_let's stay in bed_' practically means '_drag me out of bed_', so _my_ bad."

With that being said she closed the door in my face once again. I stepped back and cursed under my breath, massaging my temple for a moment until I realized that there were still people around.

I looked at them apologetically while shrugging once.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that." I told to them, and it wasn't until I felt like screaming at myself until Yukina came over and rested a soft hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Miss Taylor; it's a stressful situation for humans I'm sure."

I think I understood what she meant. Like, with the whole adjusting to demons and watching your friends fight, but maybe she meant something else? I had no clue at this point. I automatically smiled at her. She was too cute for her own good.

"Thanks Yukina," I said to her while clearing my throat.

"I'm going to go take a shower while I can, so can I… use your shower?"

They didn't seem to mind it at all. Botan and Yukina came with me to their room while Shizuru and Keiko stayed behind to keep Amber some company (though when Amber's usually pissed there won't be a lot of socializing going on. Unless it's about how stupid and immature I was acting.)

Botan lent me some of her clothing which I thanked dearly for, and with that I went into the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom was almost like a replica of mine, but the colors were in more greens instead of beige.

I put down my clothes and turned on the water, sitting down on the side of the tub to await the perfect temperature. Unexpectedly, I felt the vibration on my phone going off in my shorts which sent me jumping. I hastily pulled out the phone and almost dropped it into the bathtub when I noticed the picture I.D. and the caller's name on it.

Swallowing the nervousness (but not very well) I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Of course I get blamed for everything; it's a part of natural law that I get in trouble of some shape or form! I sighed while flopping down on the bed, which wasn't made but that didn't surprise me.

Taylor really was a rough sleeper, what with her random spasms of to punch and kick people at night. I laid on my side, lips pursed and face heated from my annoyance. Of all the things I swear—wait…

"What's that?"

I asked out loud while leaning over the bed a bit. There was blood on the carpeted floor, not really a bit puddle and it was kinda dry looking.

Turning my head to the side I tried to understand where that came from, because obviously I don't remember ever seeing that. In an instant I felt the atmosphere change and a presence that was near.

"How dare she," Springing to life I came face to face with gold, jubilant eyes.

"Accuse you of not being a good friend? If I remember correctly, and I do, you almost _did_ scream at the top of your lungs."

_He_ was back, the guy from earlier, and he was agreeing with me? Good, I needed reinforcements anyway! I folded my arms and crossed my legs, giving him somewhat of a dead look before responding.

"You don't have to tell me twice, but since you're on my side of it I guess it'd be fine. What brings you here mystery man?" I asked him while straightening up.

You'd think that random people with unnatural looking dark blue hair, gold eyes and a funny disposition for death would bother me, but nah, not really. The guy kept his smile while walking over to the other side and gracefully sitting down on the bed, but the shift of weight or even imprints on the bed showed. What was he, a ghost?

"A lot of things mi'dear, like explaining the importance of who I am and answering your questions."

Oh amazing, a questionnaire. I tilted my head at him this time; his explanation only seemed to make me want to ask more questions.

"Akako is a bit stubborn with this subject, but so am I. However, it seems that more and more you are starting to blossom."

Akako… Who was that again?

"The necklaces,"

Oh God, those stupid things again,

"Are what brought us here, your personality and strong will to water is why _I_ choose you." I could feel my jaw drop a bit as things started to slowly connect.

"Your connection to the sudden cravings of liquid, wanting to swim at random times of the day and different changes in your mood and body. It's all because I have come into the picture."

Taking in the news and my breath I looked around while slightly shaking my head.

"Explain what you mean because I've been told I'm a fire child."

It's true, I didn't think I'd be the type for water but I assume it's a different story for him.

"And what's your name, who exactly _are_ you?"

He kept the smile while running a hand through his hair, which looked surprisingly soft and free.

"As Water, your strength comes mainly from your diversity and flexibility. You have an emotional spectrum spanning from being as cold as ice or as intangible as steam, though neither are your status quo. As water, you have a knack for flowing through life with greater ease than many others, making you a naturally happy person. If there is a road block, you'll find a way round it. If you find yourself in an enclosed area, you'll rise up and up until you overflow and move on again. Though there are ways of bringing you to a stop."

He sighed while slightly dropping his smile, but keeping the light tone and feel in his voice.

"One in being those events, usually emotional, that cannot be escaped and become absorbed into you, altering your flow, infecting every facet of your life. You can only take so much of this and you begin to boil, retaliating with hurricane force, often doing more damage than you bargained for, yourself included. Fortunately, you can just wash it out of your system to flow on. Your place in the world: The jovial spirit who brings hope and clears paths for others. That is why you are a water element, and I believe whole heartedly that you fit the description."

Was he some sort of psychic? Because that seemed to be dead on, and trust me hardly anyone really knew the true me.

"As for who I am let me answer that with a question. Remember the story that came with those necklaces?"

I blinked while looking off to the side and thinking back to that night.

"_The Northern leader's name was Naoko which means 'honest tree'. To the East, their leader's name was Nagi which means 'calm wind'. To the South their leader's name was Akako meaning 'red' and to the West their leader was named Kano for 'water God'."_

In my realization I softly gasped and looked to him with what I could only describe as shock.

"You're… Kano?"

The same jubilant smile spread farther on his face this time, his golden eyes seemed to answer the question for me.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

Here I was sitting down in the bathtub with the water raining down on me. I had washed all necessary places and my hair; I just didn't have the energy to do get out of the shower. Earlier with that phone call only caused me to feel even worse.

**Earlier.**

"Hello?"

My voice was shaky as I waited for a reply, maybe he would say something?

"…Alex I have caller I.D. I know you're not that ignorant." The silence broke when I finally heard him speak.

"Taylor?" I caught my breath and smiled while feeling the tears rush to my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright, how is everyone?" Of course I wanted to ask even more, I haven't spoken to him in several months.

"Listen, I can't talk very long." He ignored the questions and went straight for it.

"You're in danger there. Tyler isn't good at all, so stay away from him." I felt my heart drop, along with many other mixed emotions.

"What?"

"Listen, he's only trying to hurt you and Amber and that's all. You've got to stick with the detective and not keep your guard down, or else things will end badly." The tears were starting to come closer to the edge of falling down now.

"How do you know this, Alex where are you?"

I asked him, but this time I only heard silence before another answer.

"I have to go, I can't call back now. Goodbye Taylor." With that the line went dead, and my tears immediately began to fall.

**Present.**

Cursing I shook my head and ran a hand through thick damp hair, wincing a bit as I caught my fingers in the tangles of my hair. I finally realized that it would be best to get out now, and with that I got up steadily and turned off the water. The empty sound was just as annoying as the sound of the water as it ran down the drain.

Drying off and getting clothed in a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt, I then came out of the bathroom and noticed Botan coming out of kitchen.

"Finally, you took almost an hour in there!" She said while putting her hands on her hips with a look that seemed motherly to me.

I smiled while shrugging and folding my arms.

"Fighting with friends put me in a bad mood; I'm not fun when it comes to things like this." I told her while avoiding her look.

"If you want to stay over, you're more than welcome to."

A tempting offer, but I understood that it was just me and Amber in a world that wasn't natural to us. That we didn't have parents to go to when we were on the brink of breaking down, and that it was just me and her in this game.

Yes, we had the boys but they didn't know my story, and they didn't know Amber's story ether so how could they _understand_?

Talking to them about my problems was the last thing on my mind.

"Thanks, but I have to fix this with Amber." I told her while smiling and trying to fix my hair a bit. She nodded with a small smile, then pointing back to the bathroom.

"There's a hairbrush if you want to use it." With that I left her there and came back while running the utensil through my hair.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I needed to meet Yusuke." I looked at her confused like before asking an obvious question.

"Why?"

She looked at me then giggled nervously.

"Oh you know, his spirit beast?" With that being said I couldn't help but smirk and nod my head.

"I'll leave you to that; I'll take Yukina with me and head to the guy's room."

It only took a few minutes; I left the room with Yukina at my side and headed down the hall to the destination.

"Miss Taylor?" I looked slightly downward to Yukina, whom looked as if she was debating something.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Oh lord, what could this mean?

"Yes you may." I said while biting my lower lip nervously.

"You're supposed to know almost everything around here, right?" She started as I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, do you know where my brother is?" I stopped while feeling a thousand tons of bricks weighing me down.

This was the part in a movie where the protagonist thinks of a witty comeback, and or implies something to a ground breaking secret. Unfortunately, I had no idea which to do.

"U-uhm well, I can't really…" I looked at her, watching her expression that was filled with sadness and what I assumed was anticipation. How could I refuse her like that, and those eyes, so innocent but they also belonged to a very violent and short tempered Hiei.

"He's around here in the tournament, that's all I know." It was half way the truth, it wasn't bad to half way lie right? She seemed to grow in hope, which only filled me with dread.

"So you know who he is. Please, it's very important!"

I grimaced while looking down. This was more difficult than I thought, and usually if I needed to lie it wouldn't bother me that much. Of course, it depended on the person I was telling a little white lie to.

"In the series, he was only mentioned coming to the tournament. He was never shown, nor was his name revealed." I told her all of this with my head down, making sure not to look at the possible disappointed and saddened look on her face.

When there was some silence I looked up and regretted seeing the somber look, and with that I tried to lighten the mood.

"Though I'm sure," She looked up at me, slightly surprised. "That one day you two will meet. It's inevitable for twins to be separated for so long."

She seemed to take this in, and smiled sweetly.

"That sounds nice, I like that." She said, which signaled for both of us to go ahead and head toward the room. When we got there I realized I didn't have my key with me at all.

"Dammit." I said out loud while knocking on the door for anyone to answer. A few seconds later and Shizuru opened the door, and with what looked like a magazine in her hand.

"Hey,"

"Hey I forgot my key." I said while shrugging. She chuckled and let me in, along with Yukina who smiled and nodded to her.

"Where's Botan?" Shizuru questioned after she closed the door.

"She went to meet up with Yusuke," When I looked around I couldn't find Keiko.

"And I assume that's where Keiko would be, right?" She, as well, agreed to this.

I left those two to socialize with each other while I walked to my hotel door. Sighing I knocked on the door hastily, and now all I could do is wait for approval. I heard shuffling and assumed that Amber was coming. Suddenly the door was yanked open and so was I, heading straight into the room with Amber's Amazonian womanly strength.

"What the hell?" I called out while trying to regain my posture and hearing the door close.

"Can you see him?" Looking up at Amber, I looked to her left and saw nothing at the moment. "N-no—"

"Akako is being stubborn again." This caused me to look around frantically for a voice that seemed to have no body, or reasonable explanation as to _where_ it came from.

"Where'd that voice just come from?" Amber seemed more relaxed when I pointed out the voice, but she still seemed annoyed.

"The chick, bring her out will ya?"

Where was this going, all this was leading to was more questions! I said nothing while looking down and closing my eyes, trying to figure out a way to bring Akako out. The will to want her here seemed to make the atmosphere around me feel warmer, and heavier as when I felt her presence next to me.

"Brother, well it's been too long has it not?" Her voice seemed a bit sarcastic but in a friendly way, and once she spoke I opened up my eye's to lay them upon a very interesting male.

"Who the hell are you?" My voice seemed to be more surprised because the man only snickered and smiled at me.

"Her brother, didn't you hear her?"

Looking between the three all I could do was blink while shaking my head.

"This isn't real—"

"Oh but it is, and trust me." The siblings came together and smirked as well. "What we tell you is very much the truth."


	13. Haunting Honesty

**Chapter Thirteen: Haunting Honesty.**

**Taylor****'s P.O.V**

"Before we start this little story of ours, I want to make sure that there aren't any interruptions."

Akako's words were just as bitter as before, and as she sat on the bed with feather like weight she looked even more intimidating with her proper posture. Amber locked the door, but by this time I wondered if we were alright with each other. With Amber it was un-telling how she felt at the current moment.

"Shoot, we're ready for this." With Amber's approval we sat on Hiei's bed and waited for them to speak.

"Long ago before hardly any part of Demon World was under Spirit Worlds order, there was a section within Demon World that belonged to us." Kano began, leaning near the door as if to guard it.

"When chosen to lead your elemental land it is a process only chosen through a selective system. This system goes by your power, your will to control the power, element, and how alike you are to the element. Once we are chosen there is a ceremony to claim your element, and that is how you become a leader. Years and years of training is in order before you can actually claim the throne though, you don't just automatically come into great power—though there have been kings and queens to do that in the past, so we're told."

Kano scoffed while keeping a small smile.

"For us it wasn't the case. We were in training sessions with some of the wisest, and some of the most brutal of elemental trainers. Of course we were offered what we believe to be life's most indulged pleasures; sex, money and power. We also had gained respect whenever we took the throne, and that is something the four of us wanted the most. We grew into power quickly from that."

His eyes had glazed over as he stared in one spot for so long as if he were playing the memories of the past one by one. His constant smile had lost some of it's brightness as he kept watching this old movie, and I quickly came to the conclusion that those pleasures didn't exactly make everything so grand for Kano.

"But sibling rivalry is something that cannot be avoided,"

Akako interjected and looked up at us from her finger nails slowly, the foreboding tone she used gave way for a tragedy that was about to be revealed.

"We all wanted to be the dominating element out of the four. Naoko was always considered the dominant one because he was the Northern leader, and the earth element. It was an unfair dominance in our eyes. Nagi, however, never cared for it as much as we did. She was always so calm—practically bland if you ask me, and annoying. Even if she didn't directly admit it, the little bitch always implied that she wanted be on top. _Always._"

Akako sneered at the last part as if just speaking about Nagi was a painful thing to do. I glanced to Amber with a questioning look, but the only response I received was a shake of the head and a shrug. She was just as confused as to why Akako seemed so enraged about this Nagi as I was.

"I had enough of all our little spats and battles we had over this dilemma, so I took action and decided to do something about it thanks to the help of my brother."

Akako looked over to Kano with such a sly smirk I could've sworn she was a snake charmer. Kano smirked, sighing as if the subject was exhausting for him to continue.

"It was a very deadly war. When we fought we would sometimes carry our battles to our villages, and in that affect would kill many of our own people. It was a bloody war, and hardly any of the commoners actually lived through it. We were naïve and blinded by the greed of power. That's all what we were back then. Naïve and blind to what would eventually be our downfall."

Kano was no longer smiling or even barely grinning at this point. I hadn't known him very long but I could already tell that it meant that this was serious business. Those people that were innocent had fallen at the hands of their leaders; the people that trusted them more than anything had died because of pride and greed. I could only guess that after many years Kano had probably beat his self up over it, or at least gotten better at hiding so much regret.

"As legend and truth goes our sister, Chiyo, interrupted our last fights. She wasn't very nice about ending it either. The Spirit element rarely changes though, so it just added to her anger that _we_ were the _foolish ones._We were concealed to these stones that you now have, and will keep for some time. The rest you should know about."

A long and uncomfortable silence passed between the four of us. The pink elephant practically sat on top of us in the room, so the only way to get him out was to take initiative. I hesitated before standing up and walking over to the dresser drawer. Upon opening it I took out the two stones by their silky strings and examined them. The fiery and watery colors contrasted aggressively together that it was almost too unnatural to have them right by each other, but even so it would've been a shame to take them apart. They were ying and yang elements after all.

"Ah yes, bring them out will you child?"

As much as I wanted to correct the fire demon I restrained my self while walking back around and putting the two necklaces in front of Amber; a pause before she reached up and took the glimmering blue stone in her hand. I watched for a bit as her thumb rubbed back and forth on it before sitting back down and copying her moves. Mine didn't glimmer like hers, but it did shine. It didn't seem as smooth and cool to the touch as hers as so much as it was soft and warm.

"These," I started while breaking my silence and trance into the stone to look at the siblings. "Are what you were sealed in, right?"

Akako raised a thin eye-brow and blinked. "We just _said_ that."

"I know, but… Your spirit's are in them."

Kano giggled lightly but loud enough to grab our attention. He had a few fingers to his chin when his spoke.

"Was; our spirit _was_ in them." He corrected and gracefully kicked off the wall. Footsteps that would make any ghost jealous came closer to us while he continued to explain.

"For us to be free and to have any access to our element, we need a vessel for that access."

I narrowed my eyes while trying to figure out exactly what he meant by that.

"Vessels, what do you mean by that?" Pulling a Hiei and reading my mind, Amber piped up. She was just as confused as I was.

I looked back to Akako and waited for her answer. She couldn't contain that gleeful yet sinister smile which spread wide on her pale face. Bright golden eyes were filled with excitement as red lips were taunting me with that answer, and even if she did have to explain to anyone that was listening I already knew what she had to say.

"Bodies are vessels you know. They're the vessels of your spirit and that goes for every being alive and dead. _Our_ vessels, however, must require the same elemental birthmark but also require the vessel itself, the body, to be strong enough to hold our great power."

With a small gasp I felt my heart flutter. She had confirmed what I was exactly thinking.

"We're your vessels…"

"Correct. When you touched the stone it was almost destiny to say the least. Really, anyone like you two could've been picked, but there should be a click between spirit and vessel. That's why you can see and hear us only. Think of it like a connected telepathic kind of thing that we can only see, along with anyone else that would happen to have the other two stones—"

"Wait, what?!"

Mind you that neither Amber (to my knowledge) nor myself had actually thought about the other two stones until it was brought up. There was a lot of stuff going on, you know.

The siblings jerked back a bit by the sound of our very loud confusion. Kano started to scratch his neck and blinked a couple of times. "You can't honestly say that you forgot, could you-?"

"Is everything alright?"

Thanks to Shizuru's natural mother/sisterly instincts of course she'd be the one to come and see what all the commotion was about. Well, anyone who'd heard us and even cared.

"W-we're fine. Just… don't worry about it!" Amber called back, earning a giggle from Kano and myself. Her animated features were too entertaining, especially when they showed some kind of distress.

"Alright, just try not to kill each other in there!" She called back, and after a few minutes I nodded for the two to finish.

"You seem surprised though I don't know why; the papers said there were _four_and not _two__ stones__._" Akako continued and rolled her eyes. She then laid down on the bed sideways, a hand resting her head. "I assumed you weren't complete idiots."

I narrowed my eyes at the insult. "We aren't. We've been busy you know."

So much information just handed to us like some kind of big homework project that counted for most of you grade, and we were expected to learn, memorize and remember other things or we'd fail (probably a lot worse considering the situation). Yet, here we are with more questions and very few answers now.

Like:

One, if there were two other stones then did anyone have them? Were they good guys or bad?

Two, could they be a threat to this world, or even, to the guys? Of course if it affects the world it'll probably affect the guys, and wasn't I here to guide them from the bad?

Three, still why us? The siblings had explained that it could've been anyway, and hell both Amber and I couldn't have been the only kids that "_matched_" or whatever.

"All in all, you better be ready when the time comes to take on our powers." Akako's tone wasn't exactly kidding, or even light. "It wont be pretty on how it comes about…"

I stared at her, mouth a gap and wondering what she meant. I was too sure I wanted to find out on how I'd be able to access a demons power (even though that was probably the coolest thing I'll ever do, besides traveling here) but from her somber expression I can only imagine… well, that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, that was splendid!" Kano broke in while sighing and looking to his sister. "We must be leaving now."

"Whoa, you can't leave we have more questions!"

"Those can simply wait till the next time we see each other. We've used a lot of our energy to speak to you all, and we need recovery." Akako sat up, stood up with grace and walked toward Kano to stand by his side. Before Amber could protest even more the both started to fade, Kano waving vigorously while Akako standing with both hands on her hips before they finally gone. Amber then proceeded to seethe with frustration.

"That's the last time I ever listen to the two of them."

I will not bore you with the other things we talked about after that. The basic jist of it was trying to wrap our minds around it as much as we could, and then apologize to each other for our spat. Though that didn't matter anymore; we had bigger things to worry about.

Hours passed with very little to say, and hardly any socializing unless it was "I'm going to get something to drink/eat, you want something?" I mostly stayed in the room dozing off and on again. I was almost at a complete lose of energy until I heard loud laughter after Amber left the room.

It confused me; what were they laughing at? Getting up from my spot I sluggishly walked over to the door and opened it up, and looked at an almost full room.

Keiko and Botan had returned and were sitting on the couch with Shizuru, Yukina and now Kuwabara. Yusuke was being tortured by Kuwabara, but instead of his words I was more concentrated on the blue fluffy thing on the top of his head.

It looked like some kind of stuffed animal, and was pudgy with a bird like beak and long droopy rabbit ears. It was, in fact, Puu.

"How adorable was that!" Yusuke had taken enough of the little girl jokes, and hit Kuwabara. I didn't mean to be as loud, but I couldn't help my giggle at the comic relief.

Kuwabara, with quick movement, went over to a now blushing Yukina and grabbed her hands into his while speaking into a low voice.

"Oh Yukina, would you please heal Kuwabara's wound and make him feel all better?"

But that only earned him another hit from his elder sister. "Give it a rest for one minute, lover boy!"

I smiled at this picture, but felt sympathy for Kuwabara considering how much he was beaten on a daily bases. Whenever he sat up and rubbed the back of his head he had spotted Amber and I and waved; I guess he could sorta tell I was down or something, because whenever he smiled I could almost spot the tinge of sympathy in his look. If he did catch my slightly sour dull mood, I felt better that he tried making me smile when he didn't even have to. I directed my attention to Yusuke then, trying to not feel too awkward with that much eye contact with a person.

"Looks like you finally had your spirit egg hatched, eh?" I then gathered the rest of the other's attention. A very pissy Yusuke responded with a glare.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up, _Taylor_. You're so helpful!" Sarcastic as every Yusuke only used it to make a point, but that only made me laugh more. The sight of Puu's playfulness and his curiosity was just too adorable. Puu himself was just adorable.

Us girls were gathered around the cute little "_beast_", admiring how innocent it was. It was weird, and I understood why, how Puu was suppose to be Yusuke's inner self, but with how Yusuke put's on this front of intimidation and roughness yet he would produce _this._

Guess it shouldn't matter, wasn't I suppose to know better than that? Yeah, right.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were now near the window socializing about the semi-finals.

"…They're just like everyone else in this stupid tournament."

I glanced over to the two; they were concentrated on the discussion. I felt for them a lot, even when I was merely watching the anime. The committee wasn't giving them a break with all of this fighting, and just about anyone could tell that it was rigged from the start. I exhaled deeply knowing the only thing I could offer for help was telling them what to do, instead of fixing it to the point where they could've easily be done with everything. You can't have your cake and eat it too, or whatever.

Puu flapped his ears and landed on Yusuke's head; exclaiming his signature "Puu!" squeak.

Yusuke seemed surprised and annoyed with the sudden move by the little guy.

"You know you two kinda look alike when you're together, he's even got your hair!" Keiko pointed out, causing Yusuke to scoff and fold his arms.

"I'll say the little bugger's got my hair, he's got it right between his retarded claws and he ain't lettin' go. He better not leave me any spirit surprises!"

"Oh Yusuke, chill out! You can't hide the fact that you're just an adorable stuffed animal on the inside!" Amber mocked him, earning plenty of laughter from everyone except for Yusuke.

Puu even found it funny by exclaiming, once again, "Puu!"

Botan, who was now standing next to Keiko who was standing near Yusuke, looked to her watch and mumbled out "How did it get so late?"

"Time flies when you're mocking Yusuke mercilessly."

"Let's go."

It was going to suck without the girls here, and I could only wish for them to stay the night but there really wasn't any room here. Plus they had their own rooms and what not.

"See ya later!" I called to them while waving; they all waved back and responded the same way.

"That's right, get lost for all I care!" Yusuke retorted to them, only earning another chuckle from Amber and myself.

Botan turned around and spoke excitedly. "And don't forget, Yusuke, we've got an early match tomorrow that determines the next team we fight, so we want a sneak preview of what we're up against! So try not to sneak for a wink this time!"

"Later, Urameshi!"

After Kuwabara's later comment, the sound of a saddened Puu came and caused the Kuwabara, Keiko and Botan to reappear, and laugh to Yusuke's misery. Amber and I couldn't help but do the same as well as run into our room before Yusuke could attack us ourselves.

For me it seemed like a tiring day, and it was of course. Tomorrow Kurama should be out of his treatment enough to where he could come back to the hotel. Tomorrow we would see the infamous Yuriatoki fight and tomorrow would be a very interesting day all around.

As I closed my eyes, my mind drifted to Akako's words like some kind of haunting, echoing reminder.

_"__For us to be free and to have any access to our element, we need a vessel for that access."_

* * *

Authors** note: **MY STORY IS A TEENAGER NOW! Get it, cause it's thirteen?...No?...Okay .' Anyway, WOO I'm so happy because after this there will be an actual fight scene (no lying this time either) so I'm really happy about that! : D Well this chapter should be more… detailed in Akako's and Kano's past. I'm going to try and make it a long chapter, because those are always fun : D It is also important for you to not really skim this chapter. If you do you will easily be confused. Oh, and I don't know if that's how you spell the teams name. It's kinda a guess.

This is the stranger's talk. **This is Taylor's response  
**-This is Hiei's telepathic talk-  
*Kurama responding*  
~Taylor Responding~

**Updated: 5/14/13: **God, I'm a horrible writer. Trust me, I'm trying to update these before I move on!


End file.
